Taken In
by reader-chic-2
Summary: She's shy and never stands up for herself, even when being bullied. He's athletically popular but ignores that side of him. When she's forced to move in next door to him due to a family crisis will she find out his secret? Little does she know what he's keeping from her is very abnormal for most imprints. With both having daddy issues can they get through it together? Friend-zoned?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Seth is a little older for my reasons. Btw, it's a little slow, but I promise it's worth your time.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly. **

* * *

Chapter 1: First Meetings

Piper gazed across the misty ocean with wonder. This is how far a person can see. In the mountains of West Virginia, nobody could see as far as their eyes would let them because of the mountains. Ah, the mountains. Piper had a wonderful, short two months in the mountains of West Virginia.

She slightly missed them, but not as much as she was excited to see where she was born. Well…excited wasn't exactly what she was feeling. Piper was interested in her culture, but she hated moving. She's hated going to a new school with new people who critique her every chance they can. Piper just can't stand the social part of school in general. At least back in West Virginia she had a small group of friends. At that school, nobody was out of place.

Piper and her mom, a reporter that was constantly relocated, were stopping at a beach on their way to their new home. It wasn't uncommon for them to move. Raven, Piper's mom, is a reporter for a huge and classy magazine that has Raven moving constantly. Raven would quit, but this particular job pays well for a single mother.

"Why don't you go talk to those boys over there?" Raven asks, eyeing the large party of boys. Their supply of beer is enough to be smelled all the way over here.

"They aren't my type," Piper scrunched her nose in distaste.

"Honey, nobody is your type except that jerk from Louisiana. Forget him and do something for yourself," Raven pats Piper's outstretched legs before walking by the chilling water. How could she do that? That water was frigid.

Piper got a bad flashback of 'that jerk from Louisiana' and shuddered. Before she could react by boldly crying again, she stood, brushed the sand from her bottom and walked along the beach. She smartly brought her book.

After she was out of view from her mother, she lied by the water and began reading where the marker was left off. The beach was crowded down here. Kids ran and splashed in the water. In honest respect, the water wasn't too cold, but Piper was used to the water on the other side of the country.

Piper should try to socialize with some of the many teenage groups around. Raven was considerate, so much that it almost scared Piper, but they had different views on friends. Piper wasn't the best at making friends.

She used to have friends. Many friends back in middle school were there for her. They claimed to always be there for her. Piper didn't wonder what broke them away from her. She knew.

Piper was ripped from her thoughts by an oddly tan arm plucking the book out of her hand. She whipped her head around in surprise, expecting to meet her mother's stormy eyes. Dark, intensely brown eyes met her instead.

"Hmm…what are you reading?" a boy joked. Normally, boys with long hair disgusted her. He was no disappointment. But she envisioned him without the long black hair and saw his features. Piper was overthrown with new emotions.

"It's a general rule to never look at one's book choice," Piper snorted, taking the book back to her hands.

"Who comes to a beach to read anyway?" the mysterious boy teased. This was strangely close to the regular teasing Piper got from her past schools. This boy wasn't meaning it in a rude way, though. It almost sounded like he was flirting. But Piper was never flirted with, right?

"People who find the water chilling. What do you want?" Piper finally asked the question bugging her.

"I'd like to invite you to our beach party," he motioned to his group of friends. It wasn't much. It came to her attention that she still didn't know the boy who was inviting her. The boy read her face easily. "Don't worry, it's PG-13."

Reluctantly, Piper let him drag him to the group. There were mainly boys with one or two other girls, all of which seemed to not know each other. This environment seemed awkward. Was it only for boys?

"How old are you?" a guy called to Piper.

"Fifteen," she muttered, not meeting anyone's gaze as she plopped down in a beach chair.

"I'm fifteen, too," Seth grabbed Piper's hand and yanked her back to her feet. "Lighten up. You are stiff as can be. Have you never been to these things before?"

Piper shook her head but it didn't stop the unnerving boy from grinning. "Then let's show you a good time."

Piper was unsure why she let those silly boys do what they did. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't have fun. It truly was fun. They threw her in the water to her enjoyment. She stayed close to the first boy she met. Never did she catch his name.

They danced and sang and roasted marsh mellows. For once, Piper got a taste of what it would be like to have a group of friends. She could tell she would miss it once they left the next day.

"Where are you from?" the first boy asked her. Nearly all of the guys had long black hair. His was the shortest, but it was still past shoulder length.

"How do you not know I'm from here?" Piper retorted with ease. This was called flirting. She'd never been great at it, but here she was comfortable and it just flowed. It wasn't to this boy in particular; she'd been flirting all day.

"The water was cold to you. Where are you from, hotshot?" he asked. Piper's cheeks burned to his enjoyment. He knew exactly what he was doing to this young girl. He had done this to one girl every time they came to this particular beach. He was no player, but he did dabble in the game. He never took it too far; he knew how fragile some girl's emotions are.

"My name's Piper and I grew up in Louisiana. Then I moved to Florida, back to Louisiana, and West Virginia, and now I'm just passing through," Piper recalled. She was surprised with herself. Never had she been so open so soon to a person. Maybe it was because he was a random stranger she'd never see again, she thought.

"Passing through? Okay, you don't want to tell me where you're living. Smart," he noted. "Well I'm on my last summer trip. We are from Washington." That rung a bell. She was moving to Washington. Nervousness that she'd see this stranger again caught in her quickly.

She dismissed the emotion because that state was huge. That would simply be too lucky to be placed near this seemingly good friend.

On the second half of the road trip, Piper reminisced in the previous night. It had been wonderful. Piper actually kissed two of the thirteen-year-olds on the cheek. Collin and Brady were their names. Those boys couldn't help but grin the rest of the night.

And the party wasn't a crazy drunken party she expected it would. Before, she was afraid only the drunken parties were the fun ones. Last night it proved her wrong. She imagined it was more pleasurable than those.

Raven had a smile when Piper came home at two in the morning, the latest she'd ever been out since Louisiana. Raven and Piper were extremely close, as close as friends were even. Who else could Raven and Piper cry about Piper's dead-beat father but themselves? They didn't physically cry, but they did have some choice words.

That's when a car came speeding down the interstate, colliding head on with Raven's side of the car, killing her instantly.

. . .

The hospital room was cold. Piper loved the smell. Her body was stiff from lying around. She was in a neck brace. Her left eye was swollen shut. A three-centimeter scar was forming from the stitches coming from her right forehead down. Piper felt along those stitches and hoped beyond hope that it looked similar to Harry Potter's scar. She doubted it.

Piper remembered the ride to this hospital. It was in a helicopter. She hit her head pretty hard. All she could remember was the pain and the feeling of being lifted. Never had she liked heights.

A doctor walked in on his newest patient. He had just finished a long surgical procedure and gave her ankle a tight wrapping. Piper had sprung it badly and probably wouldn't be able to walk on it for a week or so.

"Hello dear, I am Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling?" he asked the innocent teenager in front of him.

Piper croaked with a hoarse voice, ignoring his question, "Where's my mom?"

"I'm sorry, dear, she died in the car accident. You were hit head on by a drunk driver and your mother was killed instantly," Dr. Cullen told Piper news that would surely change her life forever.

. . .

"We have checked in your mother's will since she had full custody and your father is in jail," the uptight lawyer said in a bored expression. Piper had a feeling that he couldn't care less where she went. "Now, your mother's friend, Sue Clearwater was our first pick for you to live with, but she has two teenage kids of her own. However, she did agree to send you to somebody she knows does well with teens, Emily Young. Sue and Harry also wish that you spend weekends with them if you ever feel left out because Emily and Sam will soon be getting engaged, meaning they are out and about a lot. You get the picture. I believe their son, Seth Clearwater, is your ride home. They indeed live right next to each other."

Dr. Cullen walked in and began taking out Piper's stitches. Just as the lawyer walked out, Piper saw a flash of somebody very familiar. She couldn't pin point where, but she knew she'd seen that hair before.

"How are you feeling today, Piper?" Carlisle asked. In the time of a week, she'd learned his first name and all about his family. Piper knew she'd have to live somewhere, and she secretly wanted it to be with him. But she knew there was something off about his cold skin and how he never seemed tired. The biggest things odd of him were his ever-changing eye colors from amber to black and back to amber. How odd? That was a clear sign to stay clear of him.

"Better," was Piper's usual response.

"Good. I'm sorry that you have to go off with strangers, but I know them personally. They are great people. In fact, the young man waiting here for you is a close friend of ours. Seth! Come on in," Carlisle called to the man outside. Piper was only slightly relieved by this news. So was Carlisle not friends with the people she'd be staying with?

Suddenly, the familiar face walked through the door. Piper stared at him for much too long. It was the guy from the beach. The one who stole Piper's book.

"Hey Carlisle. This is…Piper!" Seth grinned the moment he looked at Piper's face. In return, Piper scowled and pleaded silently to Carlisle for help. He only smiled at the fact that she knew somebody.

"Do you two know each other?"

"No!" Piper jumped.

"Yes!" Seth laughed at the same time. "I remember you. I was telling you about her, Carlisle."

"Oh yes, the one who you never even got her name. How kind," Carlisle teased. "I'll leave you two to get re-acquainted before signing the charts." With that, he left the room. Piper immediately crossed her arms over her chest in refusal to talk.

"I never got to introduce myself, but I'm Seth Clearwater," he stuck out his hand awkwardly while Piper didn't move. She only stared at his hand before he pulled away.

"I gathered that," Piper mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Seth muttered, suddenly sullen. Piper took this as an insult.

"You don't know her, so how can you be sorry?"

"True…I send you my apologies because I do know you," Seth said, not breaking eye contact with her. Piper glared quietly at him before looking away. She didn't like thinking about this.

"Yeah, well it happens," she said, hoping to change the subject. Instead, Seth sat on the edge of the bed next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No it doesn't, Piper. It doesn't." Seth wondered what could make this girl say that. It kept him intrigued by her once again.

"Can we just go?" Piper mumbled, annoyed with having to talk to a nearly complete stranger. She sat up in bed but that just got her closer to the boy. She felt it simply wrong for her to have partied only a night before her mother died. She was partly ashamed.

After failing to stand alone, Seth stood. "I'll get you some crutches for that ankle." She protested, but he was off. Piper honestly didn't want to bother people for her. She hated attention being called to herself.

Seth came back soon after leaving with empty hands and shrugged. Carlisle followed in his footsteps. "Piper dear, I'm sorry. We have run out of crutches. But Seth will run them over to you when they come in tomorrow morning. For now, he can carry you out."

Piper was a little pissed with Carlisle now. Why did it have to be Seth? And couldn't she just be pushed out in a wheelchair? With a sly grin, Seth took a step forward to lift her up. Piper was fuming with emotion, but she let him lift her off the bed bridal style.

"You're a petite little thing, aren't you?" Seth chuckled.

"Is that a joke?" Piper grumbled.

"No. You are really light," he told her with a genuine smile. This only made her hate the kid even more. Well…hate wasn't the exact word.

As the cold air wrapped around them, Piper shivered. She was still in her shorts and tank top from the beach long ago. Seth seemed to have no trouble at all walking with her and her bags. Piper couldn't help but notice his muscles contracting on his bicep.

Seth wasn't a large kid but he wasn't scrawny. His body type made it perfect for him. He was on the smaller side, but had some muscles hidden. It would be better if he'd just have some more meat, she thought.

Rain began to drizzle just as they reached the car. Seth slipped Piper in easily and dashed to his side. The hot spots where his hands were got cold and Piper was surprised with herself to find she was sad about that. Since the car ride began to get extremely awkward, Piper decided to attempt at a conversation.

"Will I go to the same school as you?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I think the same grade too. You're very young. I am too. I skipped a grade or two when I was little," Seth commented, eyes on the road. Piper hated being in another car. She'll probably never hate anything as much as cars now. No, she hates alcohol more.

If it hadn't had been for alcohol, her mother would have been in the seat beside her, telling her all about the town as Seth is doing right now. Piper zoned him out, though. Her thoughts turned back to her late mother. She'd be in the paper tomorrow. Piper's picture would be on the news. It would be mortifying. Not much happens in this small town, you see, so when it does, every news channel and reporter scrambles to get the juicy information.

They tried to interview her, but she refused. And finally they reached two houses separated by only a short distance. She guessed the yard between was about as long as a football field. Piper scanned the area. There weren't many houses nearby, thankfully. Seth had barely stopped talking the entire ride here. Piper didn't mind.

People who talked a lot were okay in her book. That meant she didn't have to talk as much either. "So this is my house. It's tucked away so many people don't notice it," Seth said, pointing to the house on the left. Piper nodded quietly. "And this is Emily and Sam's."

Seth shut off the car engine but didn't make any move to get out of the car. "What are you waiting for?"

"Do you mind the rain? Your hair looks curled so I know some girls flip out if their hair's messed up," Seth said cheekily. Piper actually smirked. Her hair was naturally curled. That was one of the many great things she inherited from Raven. It looked like somebody had spent hours doing loose curls in it, but really it just dried that way.

"I don't mind," Piper admitted. He smiled like he enjoyed hearing that. Maybe he was one of the guys who can't stand girls who care so much.

Seth nodded grimly. "Don't stare at Emily, Sam doesn't like it," said Seth before dashing to Piper's side of the car. This time, she got on his back. It was much easier. By the time the two teens got inside Emily's house, they were soaked.

Piper wondered about his strange comment until Emily rushed to her. She was beautiful, or would have been without the huge scar running down her face. What sort of thing could have done that?

Quickly she put away her horror struck face for a small smile as Emily gave her a hug. Emily exclaimed, "Piper, I'm so glad you'll be staying with us!"

"Thank you so much," Piper sighed. She decided not to thank Seth even though he deserved it. He really was nice; she just was in a crappy mood. Who can blame her?

"Thank you, Seth," a husky voice rumbled from the living room. Piper could only guess that was Sam. When she stretched her head back, she saw a large man looming behind the counter. Emily floated to his side almost instantly. He was extremely intimidating to Piper. The odd thing was he was only wearing jean cut off shorts. What twenty-year-old guy did that?

She dismissed it quickly. Sam seemed to be staring at Seth for an unusual amount of time. Piper wasn't the only one who noticed it either. Seth glanced at Piper in question before nodding his head and walking out the door.

"So Piper, what do you know about the Quileute tribe?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well that is your heritage so we only assumed. If you are ever interested, there's a bonfire of the tribe in about two weeks where the leaders tell of our past. You should come," Emily inputted, putting in a huge batch of muffins. Piper didn't respond. She had no intent on learning about that. There's enough going on for her. "Sam, why don't you show Piper to her room. Make yourself at home, sweetie."

Emily seemed nice. Sam was…mysterious. Sam and Piper walked up the stairs and into a hallway with Sam supporting her. There were six separate rooms. The one at the end of the hallway was Sam and Emily's room. Piper's room was the first one from the stairs.

"So we have plenty of rooms, but this one is the biggest and has its own bath," Sam told Piper, opening the door and showing her around. She'd hate to see the smaller rooms. This isn't much, but Piper didn't want or need a big room. She loved cozy, snug places.

"What are the other rooms for?" she asked, checking out the window that is easily in jumping distance of the ground. Like she'd ever need to sneak out!

"Some of the guys you'll be meeting soon stay here after patrol," Sam blurted out without thinking. Piper didn't question him. She didn't need to know what patrol meant so she didn't ask. "Is that a problem? I assure you they are behaved guys and wouldn't be loud. I'd put a stop to it."

"No, thank you, they're fine. Thanks again for letting me stay, but why were you all even interested?" Piper couldn't stop the words from coming out. It's not everyday when people offer up their homes to a stranger.

"Your mom might have left the area, but you can never leave the tribe. You need to learn the ways of this heritage. You may be closer to them than you know," Sam said seriously. That put a weight on her shoulders. "Also, Raven used to babysit for Emily and Leah when they were kids so she only felt it was right that she looked after you."

"Oh, well thank you," what do you say to a person who just said something so deep? Sam gave a nod quick nod before shutting the door for Piper's privacy. As Piper settled in for the night, the events of the week before finally took place in Piper's mind. So it didn't surprise her when one lone tear slid down her cheek. Only one…because that's what Piper was. She was one with only herself in her life. Nobody else was going to be there for her anymore…not even her mom.

"Piper! Breakfast is ready!" Emily called to Piper, waking her up quickly. She gasped in surprise. She'd overslept! Piper rushed around to get ready, not caring what outfit she would pick. She already knew it wouldn't matter. Nobody would like Piper, just as they didn't in every other new school she'd been to.

By the time she got downstairs, at least she looked presentable. "Seth will be driving you to school today," Sam said as he stuffed his face with bacon. She noticed that there were two other guys here she didn't know.

"So this is the amazing Piper Seth's been blabbing about!" the boy on Sam's left grinned. The bacon was nearly gone, so she grabbed the last two and one sausage link.

"Piper, this is Paul and Jared," Emily motioned to the boys. Paul was the one who spoke while Jared was texting on his phone. "They are a grade about you, in their senior year."

"So you know Seth," Jared mused, making Piper blush. She blushed nearly every time somebody spoke to her.

"Yes, do you?" Piper inquired.

"I do. He's actually about to get a lot closer to us," Jared winked at Sam. These people are very vague.

"How so?"

"You'll see," Paul grinned. "Give him a week tops".

"No, she won't see, Paul," Emily scolded the boy.

"Oh!" Paul said as if he was finally getting something. Piper was quiet again.

"You'll have to excuse them. Jared and Paul are seventeen but act like they are six," Emily laughed, sitting next to her with a cup of coffee. "How did you sleep last night?"

Coffee was exactly what she needed. Piper took it with a hesitant smile. "Good enough, thanks." Suddenly the door opened to Seth covered in raindrops. Piper was ready to go, but Seth decided to sit down to breakfast.

"Does anybody want eggs?" Emily asked, getting up again. Everyone but Piper's hands shot up. She decided to help Emily. That was one thing Piper was good at. "Do you cook?"

"All the time. Mom never was talented in that area," Piper smiled slightly at the memory. Raven had nearly burnt their apartment in West Virginia down trying to cook a turkey for Thanksgiving. As the two girls cooked, Piper listened in on the guys' conversation.

"Hey Seth she cooks! She'll be the perfect wife," Paul teased Seth about Piper. Her face heated up, but she hoped Emily assumed it was because the heat off the stove.

"I told you I don't like her like that," Seth growled, nervous Piper could hear. She could.

"Sure…" Jared snickered. "So did you dream about her last night again?"

"That was one time! And that was only because she was the last person I saw that night!" Seth defended himself helplessly. Piper's heart jumped at the idea of anybody dreaming of her. Did he really? What was it of? Should she consider this creepy? No! This is cute, not weird.

"He doesn't have a chance with her anyway," Paul budded in, "I mean if you counter in her ass, then you definitely don't!" Piper forced back the desire to look at her butt. She'd never considered it small, but the idea of it being appealing to guys was out of her mind.

No, she needs to stop thinking like this. She thought good of herself in Louisiana and look where that got her. She was a nobody with her head stuck in books, not a hot girl everyone wants. She was the geek, not the cheerleader.

The car ride to school was uneventful and silent. Just as he pulled up to the school, Piper got her courage built up. This is probably the riskiest thing she'll ever do. "So how did I look?"

"When?"

"In your dream," Piper snickered. Seth jerked to a stop in surprise. He looked at her with a face of pure horror.

"Piper, I swear it wasn't…I didn't mean for you to hear that! It wasn't-" Seth stuttered. He was blushing like no tomorrow. He actually looked cute when he was flustered.

Piper finally stopped laughing to interrupt him. "Seth! It's fine. I don't mind. Actually…that's kind of cute," Piper said before getting out of the car.

"Cute? I am not cute!" Seth complained. Piper meant to respond but was too scared to. She hated first days. Her breath caught in her throat. "Come on, you'll like it here."

"I highly doubt that," Piper shouldered her bag and walked on.

. . .

Eyes peered at the fresh meat. She pretended not to care, but her palms were sweaty and she rushed to get to her first class. Some guys whistled, but that was before they got to meet her. Lunch was her least favorite place.

She sat at a seemingly empty table, but soon girls started to fill it up. All eyes were on Piper. She tentatively picked up her sandwich, pretending not to care about the girls. All she wanted to do was make a mad dash to the girls' bathroom.

"Excuse me, um who are you?" a nasal high voice tapped Piper on the shoulder. She spun around and was at a loss for words. Fear rushed through her. This must be the popular table.

"This is the new girl, Piper," one of the girls at the table said with distaste.

"Well, Piper," the nasal girl said, "you're in my seat."

Again, there was a loss of words. And suddenly, an arm yanked Piper out of her seat. "Lighten up, Nicki, she's new," Piper's savior said. Nicki was the brat booting her out of her seat. Nicki had short, bob cut hair with a barrette in the corner. She honestly looked like a kindergartener. She was thin like a stick with obvious fake DD boobs. Her clothes were the classy, preppy clothes. Every school had one of these girls. And Piper just made her hit list.

Piper's savior had jet-black hair that was just past her shoulders and was stick straight, but in a pretty way. She had an athletic build with punk clothes.

"Then don't let it happen again, Rainbow," Nicki and, apparently, Rainbow stared daggers at each other while Piper just stood and looked between the two girls. Rainbow only backed down when two other girls stood up behind Nicki. She bumped Nicki's shoulder hard as she yanked Piper past the popular table.

Rainbow, there's no way that could be her real name, sat Piper down at an empty table across the room from them. Piper was speechless she just blinked in wonder at the girl who stood up for a random stranger.

"Why…why did you do that?" Piper finally stuttered.

"Because Nicki is a royal bitch. Anyone who she messes with is instantly awesome," Rainbow threw out as if that was nothing.

"What's your real name?" Piper asked the safest question. She was slightly scared of this girl, yet also impressed.

"Oh yeah, you like that name? Rainbow…she made that because my name's Iris. You know, Iris was the Greek goddess of rainbows or some shit like that," Iris said. Piper liked that name. It definitely didn't fit a girl like her, which is why Piper loved it for the girl. "What's your name, kid?"

"Piper Calloway," Piper swallowed as a new girl slid next to Iris.

"Callaway like the golf brand? Did your Dad make it? Are you rich?" the new girl blubbered. Piper blinked in surprise at the many questions but prepared herself to answer.

"No, I don't golf. And no, I'm far from rich. It's with an O, not A," Piper laughed at the irony. You could say she was basically poor. She had no clue how much money Emily and Sam made or how much they were willing to give her.

"That's Rocky. She will ramble for forever, so feel free to shut her up anytime you want," Iris grinned at her. She stuffed the disgusting sandwich in her mouth, not bothering to taste it. Piper took a good stare at Rocky. She had black hair in short spikes like a punk-rock star would have. It was…daring and noticeable. And just like that, the three were immediate best friends.

"So you got on twig-bitch's bad side, too? I think she's going to hate you the most, though," Rocky said, catching Nicki's stare at the table. Piper was just beginning to sort out the social system going on here. Nicki's table was the popular, slutty cheerleaders. Rocky and Iris were some of the few who weren't outcasts, but weren't in with the popular group. For example, it would be fine for a popular guy to date one of them, but it wouldn't be socially acceptable for them to sit at Nicki's table.

Translation: high school is a bitch.

"And why is that?" Piper asked.

"Because the hottest guy of the school gave you a ride here," Iris states blankly. Piper's eyes grew to the size of a truck. The hottest guy at school gave her a ride? She knew Seth was funny and nice, but she had never looked at him that way. After she saw his long hair, she stopped looking. Yes, she was that shallow.

"The hottest?" Piper asked in surprise.

"Well, Jake is up there, but he has the hots for some girl from Forks High, so nobody bothers. Of course, there are other guys, like Ty," Rocky said, "but Seth is the most likeable. He's sweet and cute, but his hair is what keeps Nicki from really going after him. Of course, he'd never go after her in return, but you know. She claims him to be his territory."

"If you didn't see Rocky's eyes glaze over when she said his name, Rocky likes Ty," Iris grins. Rocky elbows her friend in her stomach. "What? It's not like Piper's going to tell anybody."

"It's still a secret! Iris here is in love with Eric who she will never get!" Rocky grins, pointing to the table with all the boys. Seth is over there. Eric has light brown hair in a mess while Ty's hair is a dark blackish-brown hair that is extremely short. Both boys have muscular builds and dress nearly the same as you'd expect a jock to dress. Ty's head is shaped in a sort of peanut way while Eric's face is long but fits his short build.

Piper only now noticed that she was shorter than both of her new friends. Piper was a small 5'4". She had always been a little self-conscious of that. Rocky seemed around 5'6" and Iris was a tall 5'9". Some may consider than too tall, but she rocked it well.

"Have you seen any guys pick your eye?" Iris ignored her comment.

"No, but the only person I've really talked to so far is Seth, other than you two," Piper blushed at the idea of Seth being the one she liked. Her new friends took it the other way around.

"You like him!"

"Definitely not."

"Denial!"

"Rocky, lay off. It's her first day. Besides, you probably aren't thinking about guys that much today anyway," Iris budded in.

"How come?" Piper pestered even though it's true. Not only is it her first day, but she was only now beginning to process her mom's not here with her.

"I saw you on the news. Sorry about that," Iris stated, pointing her fork Piper's way. Piper was thankful she didn't go into detail about the subject.

"It happens," Piper sighed.

"It sure does," Iris agreed. Rocky nodded in response. Even though these are the closest thing she's had to friends, Piper could tell they aren't the type of girls you spill your heart out to. She almost wished Seth were a girl so she could be a friend with him like that. So she could pour her problems to Seth and he'd come up with some great advice. But alas, things don't work that way.

As school dismissed hours later, Piper was prepared for the long walk home. Seth had many guys surrounding his car as they kicked a soccer ball back and forth. But as she was just passing by, Seth snagged her shirtsleeve.

"You forget where I parked?" he grinned. The grin made Piper want to smile back, but she didn't. There were so many people around it was amazing she made her way to the passenger seat without falling. Piper noticed Eric and Ty were there along with three other guys.

As the two pulled out, Piper witnessed Eric and Ty gazing across the lot at her two friends. She decided to ask Seth about that. "Who are they looking at?"

Seth grinned a crazy grin. "Their huge crushes going on about two years now. Eric has liked Iris since she wore his favorite band's tee. And Ty always thought Rocky was hot so in class last year he tried to grab her butt and she judo flipped him to the floor. He's not gone after another girl like that since then, or really at all. It seems kind of obsessive to me, but who knows if they'd even tell the time of day?" Seth blabbered on. He reminded Piper of Rocky.

Piper smiled inwardly on herself. "They happen to be the only decent girls at this school, so I approve," Piper giggled. Seth looked at her sly smile with wonder. He loved hearing her giggling.

"You don't seem like the most talkative person, huh?" Seth asked out of curiosity.

"You could say that," Piper summed up. "So you play soccer?"

"Yep, best forward on the team," Seth grinned with pride. Soccer was one of the few sports Piper found bearable to watch. Half the time she enjoyed herself. Before they could say another word, he pulled up to Emily's house.

"Thanks for the ride, but I think I'll walk from now. It's my only exercise," Piper hated when people did things for her. She felt she was indebted to them. On the way home, she'd gaged the distance. It was probably a three and a half mile run so it would be a perfect workout if she cut through the woods at one point to make each way exactly three miles. She wouldn't have to worry about sweating; it takes a lot for her to sweat badly.

"Okay, call me anytime you need one," Seth said as he pulled away. As she walked inside, she put on her best smile. It was a win-loose day. She made two great friends, but she made a whole pack of enemies. What's new?

"Hey Piper, how was your first day?" Jared asked from the living room. Since she didn't see Emily or Sam, Piper walked to the living room and sat on the chair. A new guy was there.

"As good as it can get," Piper shrugged, setting her backpack on the floor. "Who's this?"

"I'm Jacob Black," he grunted. Piper couldn't help but notice all three guys were shirtless. She had been dying to ask why they are always like that. "So you're living here now?"

"Yes, but…" Piper was reluctant to ask that question. She really liked Emily and didn't want to hurt her feelings. "What happened to Emily?"

"Bear attack," Jared shrugged immediately. But Jake had a different answer.

"That's the public story. But you're living here. It was wolves. Have you heard of those giant creatures they are always talking about? Yeah, Emily got too close to them and that happened," Jake said, leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees. Suddenly, the phone rang. Jared got it before Piper could. Piper tried to listen, but couldn't. It was over soon.

"Come on, Jake. Victoria," with that one word, but boys was up as fast as can be. Who's Victoria? He said it as if she were the devil. And just like that, they ran into the woods and disappeared. Odd.

Piper spent most of the night thinking on what Jake had said. Jared seemed pretty mad that he gave that much away. Why were there two different stories? Where were Emily and Sam now?

Around five, the doorbell rung and Piper dashed to get it. Oddly, Seth was standing there in the rain. "I have your crutches," he said, handing her way too big crutches. She glanced down at her foot and then back up. It had healed before last night enough for her to walk on. "Oh…right…well Mom wanted me to invite you to dinner since Sam and Emily are out."

"Okay, I'll grab my coat," Piper said as she grabbed her coat. On the walk over there, she got soaked, but it didn't matter. "So do you know where Emily and Sam are?"

"No, nobody tells me anything," Seth pouted. "I know I saw Sam run into the woods just as you got home, but I have no clue where Emily went."

Piper followed him inside the one story house. "Hi Piper, honey! How are you?" Sue called to Piper from the kitchen.

"Mom, stop acting like you know Piper," Seth rolled his eyes at Piper before pulling her to the kitchen.

"Oh shut up, Seth! Your mother has told me a lot about you. I hear you are quite the cook," Sue grins in approval. Piper smiled and peered around her shoulder to look at the fish she was cooking. It was all wrong. Well, it worked, but Piper had a better recipe.

"I am. Do you want some help with that?" Piper asked.

"Oh no, unless you have a different recipe. Seth claims mine to be bland," Sue smacked Seth on the back of the head playfully.

"It is!"

"Seth Clearwater," a voice boomed from the living room. "It's amazing. But…if Piper has some helpful tips, we are always open."

"Oh Harry!" Sue frowned before turning back to the stove. Piper admired this family. They seemed to always tease each other. Sue and Harry adored each other and Seth was their little dummy to beat up on. Where's the other teenager. Was he a boy or a girl?

"Here is what I normally do," Piper smiled as she wrote the steps on a piece of paper. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No, you and Seth run along and do what you want. Dinner will be done in a few minutes," Sue said to Piper's surprise. She had no clue what to do, but that didn't matter to Seth because he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his room. She stepped inside his room with curiosity on her face.

Even with her ex-boyfriend from Louisiana, she'd never been inside a boy's room before. Seth had it all. Scattered dirty clothes had hastily been shoved in his closet, but a few lone boxers were still on the floor. To Piper's amusement, Seth tore down the posters on his wall of the hot biker girls even though most of them focused on cars.

Piper laughed, "I take it you don't bring a lot of girls here? That's a surprise."

"Why a surprise?"

"Because, according to some of the girls at school, you are the hottest guy of the school," Piper grinned evilly at him. Seth shook his head with a chuckle before plopping on the bed. Piper took the beanbag chair.

"I know." Seth smiled to himself a little.

"And how many girls have you been with?" Piper said playfully, but Seth sat up with a truly disturbed look on his face.

"Why do you think I've been with any?"

"You are the hottie of the school and the star soccer player. Of course you would have. Haven't you?" Piper asked in surprise. She was slightly afraid she'd hurt his feelings.

"Well think again, hotshot. You saw the furthest I've been with girls at the beach a while back," he said coldly.

"Not even a kiss?" Piper smirked.

"Nope," he popped the P. Seth was blushing, but Piper thought it was simply adorable. "And you?" Her eyes suddenly narrow at his face.

"Yes, I've gone pretty far, not the furthest, but I'm still not proud of it," she had no clue why she just told him that. She didn't even tell her new friends that. Is Seth her friend? She doubted it. The only reason he was being this nice was because Sue forced him to. She was sure of it.

"You don't do it often," Seth said, more as a statement than a question. "If you did then you wouldn't have pissed Nicki off."

"Correct. Are you friends with her?" Piper asked. She was still in wonder that he never even kissed a girl. He acts like he could get any girl, like he goes all the way every weekend.

"Definitely not," Seth snorted. Piper thought she figured him out, but she was now having second thoughts. "Let me give you a run down of our high school. You've seen most of the guys from the cult, or what everyone calls them. Sam's kind of the leader of it. Everyone is scared of them; they do crazy stuff, like cliff diving and stuff like that. I think they are pretty awesome.

"Then you have the football stars. They and Nicki's table are the players/sluts of the school. The party kings, whatever you want to call them, but they get drunk nearly every weekend at house parties. There are my friends, mainly from the soccer team. We are pretty cool. We are invited to those parties but never go.

"Rocky and Iris have both been burned by Nicki pretty bad in the past. They are cool though; I know Eric and Ty like them enough. And then there's everyone else, but you've got them figured out, I bet," Seth finished his monologue.

"Typical high school," Piper sighed, rolling her eyes. She thought back to her first year in high school and the idiot junior who tried to take her heart. She hates him now to this day. Why did she ever do that? There's nothing more she wished she could take back. No, she wished she could take back going on the road the day her mom died.

"How are you coping with your mom and everything?" Seth asked with his eyes trained on Piper.

"Why should I tell you?" Piper spun in the chair so her back was to him. She barely knew this guy.

"Because I'll listen," Seth said casually. Piper spun to look at him. Seth really puzzled her now. Piper stretched her legs on the bed and Seth laid a hand on top of her calf. He was burning up, causing Piper to jump.

"Kids! Dinner!" Harry called. Seth flashed Piper a grin and pulled her out of her the chair. Their daughter, Leah, came a little late and was fuming. "Leah, this is Piper. She's now living next door."

"Yes, next door. You mean with Sam, right? I've just about had enough of Sam," Leah snapped. Was she always like this? Yikes.

"Leah," Sue warned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Leah wasn't sorry. "Hi Piper it's so nice to meet you! Were you in love with Sam too? Did he take you in as some charity? All because he imprinted on Emily! On my cousin."

"Imprinted?" Piper whispered to Seth. He just shook his head and motioned to stay silent. Piper recognized what happened to Leah. Dean did the same thing to Piper. And now all Leah wanted to do was get revenge. But what did Sam do? What did imprint mean?

There was awkward silence for a while. Finally, Sue said, "Thank you Piper, this fish is wonderful."

"Oh it's no problem. It's been in my family for a while," Piper smiled genuinely. "Thank you for the dinner."

"Leah, was there any word on the chase?" Harry tried to whisper to Leah, but we all heard it. A chase…there was a chase. Did that have something to do with the Victoria Jake and Jared spoke of earlier?

"Dad," Leah began shaking uncontrollably. "Not now!" She was physically shaking. Piper felt like she was intruding.

"Um…Seth, where's your bathroom?" Piper whispered to Seth. He pointed to the third door on the left and Piper hurried to it. As she sat down, there was a little bit of yelling before a huge crash sounded along with some shrieks.

Piper hurried to wash her hands and then, Sue yelled, "Seth! Lock her in the bathroom!"

"What?" Seth yelled, his voice horror-struck.

"She can't know of this!" Sue hissed loudly. Just as Piper opened the bathroom door, Seth was there, shoving her back in.

"Sorry," Seth hissed as he pressed a chair against the door.

"Seth! Seth, what is wrong with you people?" Piper shrieked at the top of her lungs. But she stopped yelling when Sue broke out in sobs.

"Leah! Get out of here," Sue cried, tears obvious in her voice. "Harry! Oh, please, Harry stay with us."

"What's happening? Dad? What happened?" Seth cried, tears in his voice as well. Piper's heart nearly broke. He sounded so pained. What was going on that caused this innocent boy to sound this way?

"Call 911, your father had a heart attack," Sue sobbed. Piper stopped pounding on the door and sank to the ground. He has to be dead. Death seemed to be all around her now. First her mom then Seth's dad, who was to die next?

"What was that? What happened to Leah?" Seth screamed.

"Seth, calm down. You have to call-" Sue stopped mid sentence just as another crash sounded. There was a clatter of plates and forks on the first one, but this sounded just like wood being split into to.

Piper looked for a way to escape. A window was there! She quickly climbed through into the cold night air. As she stepped through the door, a howl pierced the air, followed by a chorus or more wolf howls. They weren't lying about the huge wolf problems here.

Sue was lying in a heap across her gasping husband who was clutching his chest. She surveyed the scene quickly. The dinning table was smashed to pieces and the living room coffee table was lying in a crushed mound of wooden parts. Food and silverware were everywhere. A phone was on the floor with a small voice poking through.

Piper dashed and picked up the phone. "Hello? Is anybody still there?" a woman's voice comes through.

"Yes, um, an elderly man has just had a heart attack," Piper mumbled off their address.

"Okay, stay calm, we are sending help. What's your name and age?" the woman asked.

"Piper Calloway and I am fifteen."

"Okay, Piper, is there anyone else there? Can you take his pulse?"

"Yes, Sue Clearwater, his husband is here." Piper goes to take his pulse, shoving a weak Sue out of the way gently. She gasps in shock at his cool skin. Piper's face turns a stony gray. "There's no pulse."

. . .

Seth didn't come to school the next day. Piper thought it was because of grief, but when he didn't show up the next day, Piper began to wonder. Emily said she he got mono. That must have been why he felt so hot that night.

Piper asked Sue what the crashing sound was, but Sue just said it was Harry falling on the table. But there were two crashes. And just Harry couldn't have done the amount of damage down to the table and coffee table. Things did not add up.

The funeral was Friday and Piper was somehow invited. She barely even knew the old fellow. But she was going out of respect.

Tuesday was just a blur of trying to get to classes. Wednesday Piper got a ride from Iris since her foot started acting up. "You are just a magnet for bad luck, huh squirt?" Iris said as Piper hopped in.

"I guess so. Do you think Seth thinks that?" Piper worried.

"The bigger question is where did he disappear to? Who leaves their dying father with their friend locked in the bathroom and an incompetent mom?" Iris complained. From what Piper gathered in the past two days, Iris is a fan of big words. Either out of choice or habit, she uses big words.

"I don't know. It sounded like he just ran out," Piper shrugged as the car stopped. Rocky came running out and squished in beside Piper. Rocky's house was small, very small. There was two other little kids running around, squirting each other with a squirt gun outside. "Are those your brothers?"

"Yes, aren't they adorable? That's Jason and the smaller one is Luke," Rocky grinned at the boys as we pulled away. An older woman was smiling from the door. "Dad's at work or he'd drive me. Thanks again, Iris." Rocky sounded like she has the perfect home, well compared to Piper's. She had a loving family and a roof over her head with food and water. Piper pondered what Iris's situation was. For her to be so gloomy, it couldn't have been great.

By the time they got to school, Rocky had nearly talked their legs of. But that was okay. It was how it was going to work. She was the happiest of the group, so why shouldn't she be there to brighten their day?

When Piper walked into Chemistry, Nicki immediately pounced. "Oh, I think Piper needs a diaper," Nicki smirked. Seriously? Couldn't she even try?

"Oh look, you can rhyme! Congrats," Piper remarked. She wasn't always silent. Nicki's eyes turned stone hard.

"Did you spend all night crying because Seth couldn't take you to school, baby?" Nicki finished her comment, but it lost its effect. It just so happened that Piper was paired up with the she-devil in this class. Yesterday she left Piper alone. Piper had thought out of compassion, but then she remembered Nicki didn't have compassion.

"Nicki, can you hand me the sodium hypochlorite?" Piper wasn't about to let some spoiled brat take away her A's.

"Can't you just say bleach? You sound like a nerd," Nicki mumbled under her breath. Nicki intelligently slid the open container across the desk to her. Piper, being her clumsy self, fumbled to catch it and ended up with it falling out of her hands…all over Nicki.

Nicki shrieked and jumped up, trying to shake off the liquid. The doped out teacher came running with a bucket of water and threw it all over Nicki. Nicki turned around ever so slowly, make up running down her face.

"You will pay for this, Calloway," she sneered, turning quickly on her heel and strutted off.

"Sorry!" Piper called, but Nicki answered with a swish of her long ponytail. Yikes.

. . .

At lunch on Friday, Nicki came in late with a new guy hanging on her arm. "She doesn't look happy, Squirt," Iris grinned, holding her hand up for a fist bump.

"I am not celebrating what I did. I feel awful," Piper mumbled, picking sadly at her food. This entire week was simply not her week. She managed to bleach Nicki's outfit and spill cake on her shoes yesterday at lunch. They were all accidents, but Piper could tell Nicki was a bomb waiting to burst filled of revenge.

"Don't be. Once she got me locked in a trophy cage all night long," Rocky grinned like crazy. How can you get somebody locked in there without force? And trust Piper, Nicki had no sheer force what so ever.

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't fallen for her trick. I think you would know if you set a state record on a team that's not even at our school," Iris rolled her eyes. Piper liked these girls. They made it so easy to forget the past. But no matter what she tried, it still happened.

"Is she looking at me? Should I apologize?" Piper mumbled.

"She's not looking," Piper glanced over her shoulder to check. Yes, she was looking. "She's glaring."

"Thank you, Rocky," Piper said with sarcasm. Rocky was definitely the most spirited…and blonde of the group.

"Are you missing Seth?" they tease.

"I don't even know how that started! Don't you feel bad for him? He just lost his dad," Piper scolded them. How can they be so heartless to spread nonsense rumors for him to be thrown at when he comes back to school?

"Maybe it's because you looked so cute in his arms," Iris said, slurping her soup. What bad manners she had?

"What?" Piper's eyes bulged. How did they know about that?

"Yeah, he carried you out of the hospital. It was on the news last night. Adorable by the way, but now it's in the school's newsletter. It should be playing right about…now," Rocky cheerily said. This school had a daily news video. If it had anything to do with any of the kids here, it was on it.

"What?" Piper yelped, nearly spilling her food.

"Yes, I helped put it together. They are shipping you two," Rocky said dreamily. Iris smirked while handing Piper her wallet, already knowing her plan. Piper shielded her face with her hand and hurried out of the room, but somebody's designer heels tripped her on the way out.

"Oh, I heard you were showing today! Shield your eyes everybody, we are about to get an up close shot of that," Jessie, one of Nicki's witty friends yelled loudly. Piper looked up in horror as the video played. She just called Piper ugly and drew everyone's attention to the video. Perfect.

_The daily news presents the recent traffic wreck. Nearly a week ago, we filled you in on the biggest head on collision here in a while. Now it appears we have a survivor walking in our own halls!_

The heavily make-up'ed teenager made this to be a huge deal. Of course, the wreck was, but not the fact that Piper was here.

_Recent footage tells us that she did have some injuries, which took approximately a week to heal. Seth Clearwater, carrying on a conversation that makes us wonder, carried Piper Calloway out of the building: do these two cuties know each other? Is this our newest couple? You can see it here, as he sets her down, Piper has a look of sadness. They definitely are comfortable with each other because he was her first-hand escort to school on her first day here. You heard it first from Lucy. Who else is all for Siper? _

Piper had tears in her eyes by the time it finished. There was an image of her smiling up at Seth with a heart shape surrounding them. She was out of the cafeteria in a heartbeat, tears blurring her eyes.

Piper ran deep in the forest until her legs were burning and shaking from exhaustion. As she wept with her back to the trees, little did she know that two pairs of wolf eyes were watching her with sympathetic pain.

* * *

**A/N: If you didn't know, that was Sam watching her with Seth looking through his mind to watch as well. Question: How long does it take for a wolf to phase back to normal after the first phase? For now, I am pretty sure a week or at least that's how it's going in my story. How do you like it? Overused, yes. Slow, yes. Boring, no…or I hope it's not. I don't think it is.**

**Also, I wasn't sure if Seth had long hair before, but I've seen some picture of BooBoo Stewart with long hair and reacted how Piper did in this, so when he phased, Seth got it cut. I have much in store, so review to find out.**

**The POV is a little odd. First time ever writing out of first person. I know the difference between 3rd person limited and omniscient, but mine is a little mix of that because I personally hate ready omniscient but I need to do some parts like that so bear with me.**

**So follow/review/favorite or all three, but mostly please review. I love opinions, good or bad. I learn well from criticism, so yes, please critique. Should I continue? I'm not sure if I will. This was put out here to see if I should continue so if I don't get many reviews, I probably won't. It's only a click away! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I just have an unhealthy crush with Seth. That is thanks to Stephenie Meyer...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pizza and Imprints, Drama and Abs

It was odd. She didn't think it possible, but she did in fact miss Seth. It was the morning of the funeral and she was tempted to see how he was doing. Whether it was because she hadn't seen him all week or she is jus curious is a mystery.

Of course, being Piper, she told Iris this. Why would she do that? More importantly, how did she not expect the results? Maybe those girls didn't seem like it, but they are very girly at heart…if you get past the odd music they listen to.

Piper is actually very open to her closest friends, but getting to be a closest friend it the challenge. And since Seth practically forced himself to be a friend to Piper, she found it odd that there was still no explanation given as to why he's disappeared for the last week.

"-water proof make-up. You have to wear it. You didn't know him that well, but you still might cry. You know Piper; you are very sympathetic so you'll probably cry for Seth. Do you think Seth will like what you're wearing? Please tell me you went with the heels!" Anybody could guess whom Piper was talking to: Rocky Damon.

As Piper went downstairs and extra hour early, she saw two figures coming towards the house. She was skilled with make-up and hair artistry so she had no clue why she gave herself a full hour to spare.

Emily opened the door and the two people made haste to get towards the stairs. "Kim, calm down, I'm sure Piper will let you use some," Jared's voice filled the halls. Piper peeked her head around the corner to find Jared with a girl, his arm draped across her shoulders. "Oh, thank goodness! Piper, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, who's this?" Piper asked looking at the pretty girl next to him. Obviously they were together.

"Oh, Kim meet Piper, she's staying with Sam and Emily now. Piper, meet Kim, my girlfriend," Jared grinned. "And I may have, kind of-"

"Jared, shut the fuck up, you know you sat on my make-up," Kim growled. It was obvious this was only okay with her if he fixed it…and then some.

"Yeah…that happened and now she's going to kill me if she isn't 'fixed up.' Personally dear, I think you already look amazing and-" it was amusing to Piper to watch Jared fumble in nervousness.

Both girls yelled at the same time, "Be quiet Jared!"

"Come on, Kim, I have plenty," Piper took her hand off Jared's shoulder, gave him a nasty look, and led her to her room.

"Thanks, he can be a butt sometimes, but I love him." Piper couldn't believe she could say that so freely. She too once said that about a guy and then all of _that_ happened to her.

"Love's a strong word," was all she could say without hurting her feelings. Of course, from what Piper gathered in the week being here, Jared could never do that. He was constantly talking about Kim so it was amazing it took him this long to bring her by.

"Isn't it?" Kim grinned like no tomorrow. "The joys of being an imprintee are endless." There was that word again. Imprint.

"So you know about that?" Piper questioned.

"That's right you live here, you must know it all too. Yes, I know about the pack. I guess we can't call them the guys anymore since Leah joined," Kim fed Piper closer and closer to the information. She sat Kim down on the counter and began picking the right bronzer. Lucky for them, nearly everyone of that heritage has around the same skin tone.

"That's crazy," Piper pretended to agree. "What's the deal with her anyway?"

"You're living with Sam and you don't know?" Kim gaped in shock. "Well Leah and Sam used to be together for a while. And I mean they were deep in love, very deep. So after he phased," Kim said. He what? "Then Emily came over to Leah's since they are cousins and Sam imprinted on her."

"So?" Piper snorted. "How did they get together?"

"Well…he _imprinted_ on Emily! What do you mean how? Imprinting is-" Piper's information guide was cut off rudely by Sam walking through the door. Awkward.

"Kim? Piper doesn't know that and doesn't need to," he said before slamming the door. Ever heard of knocking?

"Oh…well Sam fell for Emily harder than anyone ever could. So he broke up with Leah and everyone knew why when Emily and him got together. So Leah's been grumpy ever since because she lost her love to her cousin," Kim explained a little clearer.

"That makes sense now," Piper smiled. Involuntarily, she began doing Kim's hair since she didn't mind. "What grade are you in?"

"Your grade, I was just sick for the week. Have you made any friends?" Kim asked.

"Iris and Rocky," Piper shrugged.

"They are nice. I used to be pretty close with them before….never mind," Piper hated when people did that. They would bring it up and leave you guessing.

"Who do you sit with at lunch if not then?" Piper inquired. She silently begged she wasn't doing one of Nicki's girl's make-up.

"With Jared. Normally he's there first so I don't really notice where to be exact," Kim blushed. How can you be so blind to no see where you go every day?

"Well you should sit with us sometime. I want to hear all about you and Jared," Piper knew if she said anything about Jared, there was a bigger chance of persuading her. She thought Kim was nice, but Piper was truly dying to know more about imprinting, phasing, and the 'pack' and Kim seemed the most likely to slip up. Basically, she was planning on using Kim.

"Have you had a boyfriend before?" Kim asked innocently. Piper's heart screamed to finally let loose her emotions that had been building up about Dean. Normally, her mom would have listened to her drone on and on about how awful he was, but her mom's not here to help…not anymore. But Piper's mind told her otherwise. If there were any chance of her finding friends, she'd have to stow away her emotional breakdowns for later.

"Yes," Piper left it at that. "Done! You look great."

The funeral was crowded. Many people were there. It was just a one-day thing, no wake or any of that. Piper liked it that way. Who needs to be reminded of these awfully lonely thought twice?

As she waited in line behind Sam and a weeping Emily, Piper hadn't realized who she was looking for until she'd nearly run into him. Seth Clearwater had cut his hair…and Piper was thrilled about it. She was dying to see the front side of him but didn't dare make a move as if she knew him. He had a bunch of girls from Nicki's table surrounding him.

Honestly, it's one thing to show up to the funeral just because a boy you like is going to be there, but it's another to put on fake tears for sympathy. All Piper wanted to do was save Seth from those annoying brats so he could grieve in peace.

She never spoke to him or barely even looked at him, not even when he did his speech. She hated how shallow she was. Piper had really liked Seth before the haircut, but now whenever she looked near his body, she flushed and cast her eyes downward. To be fair, this haircut suited Seth well. It just barely flipped at the end and was styled to make it seem like he just rolled out of bed. Maybe he did.

And Seth was much taller. Guys go through growth spurts, but none like this. He went from being 5'4" to about 6'1". Piper had always thought he needed a little more meat on his bones and now he had it. Even though his suit, Piper could see his muscles fill him out perfectly.

She thought she may have fainted if she even attempted to look at his face, so she didn't. But as Seth spoke, she could hear the tears in his voice as it cracked. She felt so bad for him, she just wanted to pain to disappear.

But she wasn't being honest enough with herself. She used this time of sadness to mourn for her late mother. Raven didn't get a service, just a burial. Raven wanted it to be that way because she knew Piper would have needed the money more. Piper wished she had one because it just prolongs the time it took for her to break down.

Piper did manage to snag Sue before they left to bury him. "Sue, I am so sorry," she hugged her. Sue hugged back feebly.

"Thank you. I'll be okay, though, I don't know about Leah or Seth," Sue said strongly.

"I didn't get to talk to Seth, but tell him to…" to do what? Piper couldn't just invite him over. Not _the _Seth Clearwater. "He can call me anytime. I do know what he's going through…kind of."

"Oh thank you, Piper. I have a feeling you'll really change Seth," Sue kissed her on the cheek before walking off. Sam was trying to hold it together for Emily, but Piper saw a few tears fall on the car ride home. She never knew what to do at those times.

And sadly, later Sunday night, just as Piper finished her homework and was ready to walk downstairs, her new phone rung. Emily and Sam got it for her as long as they could look through it anytime they wished, which weren't often.

It was from an unknown number, which would be normal since she only had Rocky, Iris, the guys, and Emily's number. "Hello?" Piper answered.

"Is this Piper? It's Seth," he said. Piper's stomach fluttered for no reason at all.

"Hey Seth, it's Piper," she confirmed.

"So Mom has been bugging me to call you," Seth sighed. She could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk about it but was being forced to.

"Yeah, that's kind of my fault. I told her to tell you to call me since we are kind of going through the same thing," Piper admitted, jumping back on her bed.

"We are?"

"I lost my mom two weeks ago," Piper informed him. Was it really that little? Piper thought it had been an eternity. "This is kind of hard since I can't see your face…"

"I would come over, but I am on my way to my job. They are going to kill me for skipping an entire week," Seth groaned. Piper was hungry but didn't want to leave Seth hanging and Emily wasn't home. Time to call the pizza! She put Seth on speaker while she texted Jared, who was downstairs with Paul, to call for pizza.

"It's complicated," Seth sighed.

"I thought you were sick," Piper accused. Another thing that just didn't add up.

"Er…I was," Seth cursed under his breath.

"You don't sound sure of it."

"Don't say, but I wasn't really sick. And I kind of can't tell you where I really was either… You are too easy to talk to, Piper," Seth laughed at the end. It seemed like everybody in that town had secrets.

"Thanks," Piper laughed, doodling on her sketchbook. That was her other hidden talent. She was great at drawing. Piper nearly gasped when she saw she did a rough outline of a particular boy's face: Seth Clearwater.

"Did I miss much at school?" Yes.

"No."

"You're lying."

"I would never!" Piper giggled. It had been so long since she'd giggled.

"We will talk about this later young miss. See you," Seth grinned before hanging up. Piper didn't even get to say goodbye. With a sigh, Piper got up but was uncomfortable in her outfit. She was supposed to referee a soccer game for school credits, but it was rained out. Since it was only Jared who had eyes purely for one, Piper stripped down to her spandex shorts and a tank top.

Clothes seemed like such a bother to Piper. Couldn't the world function with a little nudity? If they grew up like that, then it wouldn't even seem odd.

When the doorbell rang, Jared called, "Piper! Your house, your door!" Piper didn't mind. It meant she'd get first dibs. For some reason, all the guys who stayed there could eat like they were a black hole.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Piper smacked Jared on the head on her way to the door. It was a love/hate relationship going on, just like brothers and sisters had. He followed a little behind the corner to make sure he didn't have to pay. What did Kim see in him again?

Piper opened the door and immediately wished she didn't. There, standing before her in his almighty body, was Seth Clearwater with the pizza. His face looked up with a grin on it.

"Did you dress up for me, Pipe…" Seth trailed off as the two teens met eyes. Piper herself was at a loss for words. She was standing with her hip cocked out in spandex shorts that showed off her ass a lot and in a tiny tank top much to small for her, as it didn't even reach her shorts.

Not only was Piper embarrassed, but also it was _Seth freaking Clearwater_! In his uniform, it was enough to make Piper want to drool. The sleeveless shirt showed off his now perfect biceps with his pendant hanging around his neck. Seth's hair was utterly perfect, not a wisp in place, just how she liked it. And he was staring at her with his hot jaw line and bright white teeth. A crooked smile crept up his face.

Yes, this sight should make any girl jump into his arms. Instead of doing that, Piper became weak at the knees but somehow stood her ground. That's when she noticed he was still staring. Why was he staring at Piper?

Piper glanced awkwardly back at Jared in surprise, but he was glaring like an idiot at Seth. Did time just freeze or something? "What is taking so damn lo…" Paul cut himself short when he saw the odd scene. At least he had enough sense to actually voice some sort of opinion or emotion. "Oooo, Seth just imprinted on Piper!"

"What's going on?" Piper looked between the three guys in question.

Jared broke his composure quickly. "You," he growled at Seth, "out. Hand her the pizza and get outside. Paul, come on. We'll be back, Pipes."

"But-" Paul shoved the pizza box in her arms and slammed the door in his wake. Was it just Piper or did Jared drag Seth by the arm?

Piper was extremely embarrassed as she sat on the couch with the pizza. Not only did she stare at Seth but Seth stared back! And she was barely dressed. Piper was still staring intensely at the wall trying to figure this out when Jared and Paul walk in.

"Hey, how's the pizza?" Jared asked casually.

"Don't act like nothing happened! What was that?" Piper stood, pointing out the door. Seth must have left.

"Maybe he likes you," Paul suggested, making Piper snort.

"What really happened?" she growls, pulling the pizza out of their reach. "And what did you do outside?"

"Seth had to talk to us."

"It didn't look like he wanted to."

"Do you think he wanted to stay there looking at you?" Paul snapped, annoyed that Piper was still keeping the pizza away. Her face sagged. Of course he wouldn't. Without another word, she left with her stomach only half full.

"Piper! He didn't mean that!" Jared shouted, but she just locked the door to her room, turning her stereo up. With no other way to find out, she texted Seth, but he didn't reply immediately. When he did, Piper nearly fainted.

He was coming over.

Shit! This was not good! Her room was a mess! But then came the knock of rocks at the window. Piper stuck her head out to find Seth grinning up at her.

"Back up!" he hissed. She didn't know what he was doing so she took a step back. The window was close enough to the ground that you wouldn't kill yourself by jumping out of it, but she'd never guessed that anybody could jump from the ground up!

And that's what Seth did. Catapulted through the window, Seth ran straight into Piper, sending them both on the bed. Seth was cracking up. "How the fuck did you do that?" Piper gaped in shock. That was more than impressive.

Seth shrugged and stood, taking a good look around Piper's room. She didn't have time to customize things as much as she wanted, but there were some touches. Seth ignored her dirty clothes and walked straight to her wall of art.

"You draw?" Piper nodded, still pushing the clothes out of the way. "Who's this?"

"My mom. I have tons of her," Piper said with sadness.

"Oh, sorry," Seth pulled his hand away quickly, but Piper didn't mind either way. She knew there was something off about Seth. That's when it hit her. She gasped aloud. "What?"

"You're in the 'cult,'" Piper accused. He turned around closer to her. The tattoo on his arm made it obvious. And his short hair matched the stories of many of the guys.

"It's not a cult," he said, leveling his eyes with Piper's.

"What is it?" she asked. She knew it wasn't bad. Not with all the guys swarming around downstairs. They weren't bad.

"We call it a pack," Seth sighed, sitting on her bed and patting the spot beside him. Piper sat in her desk chair instead. "It's not bad. Sam's the leader of it."

"I know. Well I like it," Piper giggled. Seth grinned too. Pack…somebody had used that word before.

"Why?"

"Because it got you to cut your hair!" she cracked up like it was the funniest thing she's ever heard of. His hair really did look great. She couldn't get over his looks for some reason.

"You like it?" Seth smiled. Piper nodded quickly.

"Seth, what happened when you delivered the pizza?" Piper asked, getting up again. She had trouble meeting his eyes for longer than a few seconds.

"I can't tell you," Seth sighed. At least he acknowledged something did happen.

"Why can't you?" Piper decided to sit beside him on the bed. Even though there was plenty of room, Piper and Seth were oddly close to each other. And for some reason, Piper didn't pull away. She didn't realize it, but Seth's hand inched closer to Piper's each second.

"Sam doesn't want me to bring you into our world. Piper, I know it's really confusing, but trust me everything is okay," Seth assured her. Piper hated being this confused. Maybe it wasn't her world, but she lived with Sam.

"Can I guess?" Piper asked. Seth nodded with a grin creeping on his face. "Give me some time and I'll think of something." Seth smiled and rolled to his back, making his hand only centimeters away from Piper's. This time, she did pull away. "It's kind of lonely, isn't it?"

"What is?" Seth turned to his side to look at Piper.

"Loosing a parent. I mean, my dad's not gone, but he's not here. And then Mom was just ripped away so quick," Piper had no clue why she was telling him this. Maybe she was hoping he had some advice.

"It is. I was so used to having him there," Seth agreed. Piper hadn't realized it, but a tear slowly made its way down her cheek. This time Seth took her hand right in his. "It's okay to miss your mom, Piper."

"I know," Piper sniffed, wiping at her eyes. "Can we talk about something else now?" Seth chuckled. His laugh was so cute that it had even Piper smiling. "Why did you lock me in the bathroom?"

"About that," Seth rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Piper couldn't help but notice how Seth's hand was really warm around hers. Suddenly, the door flew open revealing a very angry pack member.

"You," Jared's gaze was on Seth and Piper's interlocked hands. Piper stole her hand back as Jared's glare worsened. "What are you doing here, in Piper's bedroom?"

"We are just talking, Jared," Piper grumbled, rolling off the bed.

"I thought I made it clear, Clearwater," Jared growled. Oh wow, he's so funny. What a great pun?

"Jared," Kim said from outside the door. She whispered a few words that didn't make complete sense to Piper. "He imprinted! You remember in the beginning how my dad warned us but it didn't stop you. He's a wolf, Seth won't hurt her."

"And that's exactly why I don't like him being around her. I know how crazy I was for you. Seth won't control himself," Jared hissed. At least Kim tried. Piper liked Jared a lot, but she couldn't stand him pushing her around like this. Her nose scrunched in anger and Seth could tell.

"You can't throw me out of her house, Jared," Seth sneered. Piper wanted more than ever to hug Seth because she was so grateful. Not too many people stood up for her, much less a guy.

"Do you want me to tell Sam exactly where your hands were?" Jared countered with a smirk. He just won this.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, Pipes," Seth said, stealing Jared's nickname for him. For some reason those words sounded a hell of a lot cuter coming off Seth's lips. Oh no, Piper was thinking of his lips! She thought she might seriously swoon. He fact that he personally wanted to take her to school was enough to make Piper weak at the knees.

This was more than a crush and it was most likely going to be the death of her. Piper couldn't hide it from herself anymore. She had a crush on _the _Seth Clearwater. Piper tried to hide the fact that she watched Seth's ass as he walked out of the room from Jared.

"I'm going to go now, Jared. Behave," Kim growled, annoyed with her boyfriend. Jared's face showed a hint that he just realized he might have went overboard.

Jared sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. Piper followed suit and watched as Jared tried to deal with his emotions. Sometimes it felt like Jared was a big brother. She'd never had one so it felt good yet annoying all at the same time.

"Piper…well I'm not sorry to be honest," Jared said.

"I know you aren't. I thought you all liked Seth? Sam and Emily never had a problem with him being my friend," Piper squeaked.

"He's a fine friend for you," Jared looked like he wanted to say more but then stopped himself. "Do you believe the old legends?"

It was unexpected, but somebody was going to ask it sooner or later. "I think they aren't out of the question like most people think. There's just no proof. Do you?"

"I do. You should know that most of the time, what other people think isn't always right," Piper didn't see how that was connected with anything, but she stayed silent as he walked out of the room. Odd.

. . .

Piper was awoken in the middle of the night by many howls of wolves. It was over quickly, but one sounded as if in her own backyard. Being her curious self, Piper hopped out of her window to look. Her adventure led her to the end of the yard and the beginning of the forest. In the clusters of the trees, she couldn't see anything.

And then a rumble, almost growling sound came from her left. Piper swirled to look, intrigued. She knew she should have been scared, but she wasn't. When she was on her own, things like this were exhilarating.

Another growl sounded from the same spot. She was sure it was a large animal. If Piper stared hard, she could almost make out eyes that were way too high off the ground to be human. Maybe it was the late night or just that Piper was crazy, but she found herself edging closer to the sound.

A rustle of paws meant that the animal had run off. Piper was saddened and fleetingly ran after it with no avail. Not a minute later did a voice appear behind her that had her jumping for the heavens.

"Stop being paranoid, Seth. Your little girlfriend wouldn't take a stroll in the forest if her life depended-" a voice spoke.

"Shut up, Collin. She's not my girlfriend either. All I'm saying is that she was here and Victoria almost caught her scent. I swear if she isn't in her bed then I'll kill Sam and Jared both," a familiar voice said. Piper stayed as quiet as she could.

"Do you hear that? Is that a person?" a voice she recognized from the beach as Brady asked.

"It's probably just some animal caught off guard. Are we crashing at Seth's or Sam's?" Collin asked.

"Let's check my house first incase she's is a light sleeper," Seth had the other two guys groaning. "What?"

"'Darn, Collin do you think she'll like this?'" Collin mocked Seth. "'I think she liked my hair.'" His voice sounded like a girls and would have made Piper laugh if they weren't talking about her.

"At least you liked her before you imprinted," that word sounded again from Brady's mouth. "Okay, I swear I heard something. Seth?"

"I hear it too. It's probably nothing. I'm dead tired so I don't care," Seth's voice faded out with the others. Piper didn't really know what to make of that conversation. All she could gather was that Seth wanted her in her bed. After she knew the coast was clear, she snuck back in the house through the front door. Moments after she climbed in her bed, the front door swung open again.

And then, the three boys walked up the stairs. "Well Mom's been a bit paranoid after it all happened so she locks up every night," Seth said. Piper will always recognize the sound of his velvety voice. Her doorknob turned ever so slightly. "I'm checking on Piper, but I call room number two." In the time Piper had been there, she'd figured out the guys have a number system made for the rooms. Number two was the one right beside her room!

Piper's heart was at the speed of a bullet as Seth sat on the edge of her bed. She pretended to be asleep and hopefully he couldn't tell that she was blushing. Piper cursed to herself silently for forgetting the covers as she was beginning to get chills. As if sensing her discomfort, Seth pulled the sheets slowly over her body.

She felt scandalous. Her clothes were anything but decent for a boy to be seeing. Heat trails were left where his hand grazed the skin just below her butt. Why was he still here? Did he even buy that she was asleep?

The next morning, nearly each member of the pack had stayed overnight at some point and awoken as zombies. They all had a grave expression on their faces…well except for Seth. He looked excited to finally be heading back to school. She couldn't blame the rest of them. Early mornings were definitely not her thing. Especially when she woke up looking like an owl attacked her head.

"Hey Squirt, what happened to you last night?" Jared forced a grin at her.

"Couldn't sleep. Did you all hear the howls last night?" Piper mumbled. They all shrugged, which didn't even answer the question. Either they did or didn't.

"Is that a twig in your hair?" Seth asked as he walked by, plucking the small branch out of Piper's hair. She blushed feverishly and shrugged.

"How do you get twigs in your hair?" Embry remarked.

"I took a stupid walk last night," Piper mumbled too low for anyone to hear, but they did.

"A walk at night? Is this a new thing?" Embry continued to pester her. Instead of answering, Piper stuffed her face with the closest food she could find. The bacon was crispy, just the way she liked it.

"I have to go get ready. Seth you need to get ready too," Piper whined to get out of the question.

"What's wrong with this?"

"You're in sweatpants, the same ones from yesterday," Piper said, taking him by the arm and dragging him on the porch. She was getting more and more comfortable with Seth. "Do I need to personally dress you or can you manage?"

"Well that depends," Seth smirked. Piper frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm kidding! I actually have good style if I want to."

As she was finishing brushing through her hair, a rap on the door made her jump. Seth appeared in black sweat pants and a white tank top that showed off his muscles well, extremely well.

"I thought you had good taste?" Piper cocked her hip to the side with a smirk of her own.

"Oh I do, if I want. And I almost never want to," Seth grinned crazily as he pulled Piper downstairs even though she wasn't satisfied with her hair yet. They waved bye to the guys and poor Emily. How can she stand always being constantly surrounded by boys? It's harder than running with the wolves. "I think you have been very naughty, Pipes."

"Hey, I didn't ask them to put that thing of us on the school news! It wasn't me!" Piper said in her defense. Seth pulled out of the driveway quicker than he's ever drove.

He cracked a huge grin, "What are you talking about?"

"Wait, how did you even know about that if you weren't in school?" Piper questioned.

"I was talking about your late walk outside last night where you eavesdropped without telling me," Seth wiggled a finger at her confused face. "But now I want to know what you are talking about."

He's just trying to distract her many questions. "You'll see soon enough. They've been playing it all week long. Rocky said it's the biggest news in a while so until new news comes, it will continue."

"This sounds interesting," Seth grinned, shoving Piper's shoulder playfully. "So about last night…what did you find on your walk?" Seth wasn't pleased with Piper's shrug. "Piper!" He whined, his eyes trained on her face.

"Seth…Seth, look at the road! Are you trying to kill us or was that just a bonus? Slow down!" Piper screamed when her eyes met the speed odometer. The speed was nearing 80 mph on an extremely curvy road. He merely glanced at it with a smirk, making no move to slow down.

"I've got this, baby," Seth tapped Piper's cute little nose, but Piper barely registered anything. If she wasn't frightened to death, then she'd be jumping for joy at the name Seth just called her, even if it was just to be witty. "Piper? Are you okay?" She shook her head violently and grabbed Seth's muscled arm, holding for dear life.

"Has anyone ever told you how my mom died?" Piper hissed, her eyes not daring to come off the road.

"No, Piper you are scaring me, you're pale as a ghost," Seth said, moving his hand to control Piper's shaking thigh.

"I'm scaring you?" she scoffed. "She died in a car wreck, Seth! Slow the hell down!" The car felt like it came to a complete halt with Piper falling forward enough to nearly choke her neck, but in reality, Seth slowed to 35 mph.

Seth parked in his regular spot, but neither of the two wanted to move. "I'm sorry, Piper. I won't go fast with you again." He finally spoke, his hand still on her thigh. Now that the car was stopped, Piper noticed how high up his hand was, making her blush.

"It's okay, you wouldn't know. Please Seth, never go that fast again, even when you're alone!" she scolded him, setting her hand on top of his. It thrilled Seth to know that she cared that much. After sharing an intense stare down, Seth hopped out of the car and slid over the hood to Piper's door before she was even unbuckled.

He held open the door for her with a crazy grin that Piper adored. He noticed she was shaking so he engulfed her in a hug. "I'm really sorry." And then the flash of Nicki's phone went off.

"And I really wish you wouldn't have done that," Piper cringed. Her head was spinning and then went straight to a nervous panic. She didn't want to leave his arms and face Nicki. Well…if she had a choice, she didn't want to leave his arms for anything. Piper was still flabbergasted that Seth was being this nice to her. He was always a nice person in general, but this was something he'd do if…if he possibly liked a girl.

But good things had to end and so they did as he released Piper. "Hi Seth," Nicki waved to him. "Can I borrow Piper for a second?"

"Well-"

"Thanks. I love your new hair, babe! We are practicing on the field after you all. You should hang around and watch," Nicki winked at Seth as she pulled Piper's arm, yanking her further away from Seth. Piper could only picture their boy-short underwear that somehow passed for shorts pulled high in their stunts. It made her want to puke.

"What do you want?" Piper mumbled. She noticed there was nobody else around. Maybe she was going to kill her. It would be the perfect spot.

"Maybe I haven't made this clear enough, but you don't fit in here, Piper. And you especially don't fit in with Seth Clearwater. So you're just going to stay away from him, got it?" Nicki sneered. Piper knew this was coming, but she didn't expect it to be exactly like in the movies. She was the evil bitch and Piper was the pitiful girl, but that's where all similarities ended. Piper wasn't the underdog. She wasn't going to come out winning and she knew it.

"Why should I? Who said I even like him?"

"Piper, honey, it's obvious you have a huge, pathetic crush on somebody that's as good as a celebrity to you. He'll never love you. You can't be loved, sweetheart. And you'll stay away because; well I'm just trying to help you not have another heartbreak. That's right, I know about that greaser-wanna-be Dean. And I have pictures, the same pictures that filtered all through your school. I doubt you want the same thing to happen again."

Piper stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. She couldn't believe it. She'd done so much to keep this from happening. She didn't use any social media. She didn't tell _anyone,_ not even Iris and Rocky. She'd done everything right! And they still managed to pop up. Just like the last school. Except this time…there was no moving schools. She was stuck here to finally deal with her horrid consequences.

Nicki walked off with a triumphant smile. Piper still couldn't believe how mean teenagers could be. Those pictures were truly awful.

Years ago when she was last in Louisiana, her intense boyfriend, Dean, had been taking things way too fast. Too get him to finally stop asking for a blowjob, hand job, or sex, Piper decided to do the most decent thing by sending him a sexy photo of her in her bathing suit. It wasn't awful. It wasn't too naughty. Plenty of girls posted things far worse than that on social media sites.

But when she simply refused to have sex, he ended up cheating on Piper. Long story short, a month after their break up, Dean paid somebody to photo shop the picture she'd sent. It had looked so real the only reason Piper didn't believe it was because it was her body. And her body didn't have those part or those pictures taken.

And now they had infiltrated her school again.

At lunch, she sat down next to Iris and Rocky with a glum face. Seth was the new talk of the school. The girls were talking about how hot her was, which was extremely true. The boys were talking about how he was in the cult. All Piper could think of was how stupid she had been a few months ago. Why had she ever sent those pictures?

"-And I was wondering if you, uh," Ty stuttered, snapping Piper out of her daze. Ty had his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you want to eat lunch with me?"

All three girls stared at him for different reasons. Rocky was dreaming over his looks. Iris was shocked he actually seemed to like Rocky. And Piper was amazed he had the guts to do it.

"Well, I mean, I'd be the only girl and…" Rocky stammered. Ty's smile fell a little, but not before Eric appeared at his side.

"Iris you should come too. I want you to listen to this band you'll like," Eric grinned like he shouldn't even have the band. Both girls took a while trying to make a good excuse as to why they couldn't go. Piper knew why. They didn't want to ditch her.

With a sigh, Piper got their attention. "For goodness sakes, just go! I'll be fine," Piper rolled her eyes and shoved Iris out of her seat. Piper could tell Rocky didn't need further influencing.

"Thank you," Rocky mouthed before gathering her tray and following Ty to the table.

"I owe you," Iris hissed before giving Piper a fist bump. She smiled as she watched the four kids flirt with each other. She was genuinely happy for them. But she was also a little sad not one of them stayed or invited her. It wasn't their table, but they could have refused unless they brought Piper along. The boys instantly would have asked Piper. But she would have felt like she was intruding either way.

It took her longer than it should have for Piper to notice an extremely handsome man waving from across the room to her. Seth was wanting her to come over with them. Iris and Rocky were too absorbed with their crushes to invite her themselves.

After shaking her head multiple times, Seth texted Piper. "Sit with us."

"No, I'm fine," Piper responded, not daring to look at Seth.

"Why not?"

"There are enough rumors about me already, I don't need another." She could just picture what the news people would come up with today. Surely Nicki's snapshot was going to be showing today.

"What could they get about you sitting with your friends?" It hurt Piper that he wasn't inviting her to sit with himself, but with her friends who were conveniently placed near him.

"Piper!" She somehow loved it when her name was used in a text. It didn't make sense, but she did. Piper opted out on responding because the news was about to make another daily appearance. After that, he'd surely not want Piper to sit near him, let alone next to him.

It was the same announcement that she'd endured all week, but then some more was added at the end. The photo of Piper and Seth hugging from this morning was added.

_And here's an update by the kind and secretive Nicki Voucher. From what she understood, Piper stole a hug from the new and improved Seth Clearwater. Maybe she was listening to us, but Seth didn't react the same as he let her down quickly after Nicki got the photo. Props to Nicki's quick capturing!_

All eyes were on either Piper or Seth. Tears were burning her eyes and her jaw was dropped to the floor. It embarrassing every time, but with Seth here she could barely stand it. Piper couldn't even look his way to see his reaction.

Piper shuffled quickly out of the room as everyone murmured about the new news. She found herself crying in the bathroom. And she wasn't alone.

"See, Piper, it's just best if you stay away from Seth," Nicki opened the stall, mocking a sad face. "Where are your two friends?" This was an honest question. She was expecting some more drama from Iris.

"I don't know," Piper growled. She just wanted to be alone.

"Oh, it looks like they aren't the nicest friends then, huh?" Nicki slammed the stall door with fury. Why did she even pick on Piper like this? Couldn't Nicki have seen before that all those things Piper had done were honest mistakes. Piper perked up when there was a click on the outside main door to the ladies bathroom.

As she went over to investigate, Piper found that the door was indeed locked. Fear shot through her. Piper pounded on the door in hope to get somebody's attention, but nothing seemed to work. Surely people were passing this on their way to class! Girls had to have needed to go to the bathroom. But there were many located around the school.

Piper sat in despair, staring at her phone that had no service all afternoon. She figured janitors would come around at some point in the afternoon so she wasn't panicking anymore. Still, what she had done was so…so petty. She locked a crying girl in the bathroom. Congrats.

Seth was probably really confused. He was supposed to take Piper home before his practice tonight. She didn't want to picture how embarrassed he probably was to have a rumor of him liking a loser like Piper.

At six, she heard the talking of two janitors. Piper pounded on the door and found their attention. "Are you okay, little lady? What were you doing in there?" the female asked.

"Thank you, so much. I accidentally got locked in there," Piper shrugged her shoulders. She hurried past them to her locker and got her things to prepare for the long walk home. Suddenly, her phone buzzed with all the texts she got while locked in the bathroom.

_Piper, are you okay? – Iris._

_We have some news that you may, or should, like! It will cheer you up! – Rocky._

_Piper, I'm sorry about that. If you want to know, I liked it. Now come back and sit with us and eat. – Seth._

_Hey, didn't see you in gym. Where are you? – Seth._

_Hey squirt, I'm taking you home, not buts about it. Where are you? – Seth._

_Are you mad at me? Why are you ignoring me? I didn't even see you running on the way home. Did you catch a ride or something? – Seth._

_Iris thinks you stayed after to study or something. If you need a ride home, I'll be finished with practice at 6:30. Feel free to watch. ;) – Seth._

Piper was surprised he texted her so much. She was flattered but a little mad with her friends. They should have noticed her absence and came to her rescue. They were probably to caught up with the idea that their crushes invited them to lunch.

With a sigh, Piper went out to the field and heard before she saw the boys practicing soccer. She narrowed out Seth almost immediately. He seemed to be the captain and was leading the drills. Piper was no soccer player, but she could tell talent and Seth Clearwater had it.

He maneuvered the ball with such agility she could barely follow the ball. She hoped they would scrimmage so she could really see him in action. Piper sat on a high up bleacher and thought about Seth's texts. What did he mean by saying feel free to watch? He sent a winking face!

Maybe she was reading too much into it, but she was sure he wasn't pissed about the incident with the news. That didn't mean Piper was happy about it. Seth liked it, so what did that mean? She reread her texts but was cut short by the coach yelling.

"Alright boys, shirts and skins. You know the teams," the loud coach yelled, nodding at Seth's side of the field. Without hesitation, Seth and the guys behind him ripped off their shirts. Piper literally dropped her phone out of her hands, but she didn't mind. It gave her an excuse to move closer to the field, which she did.

Her head was spinning. She wanted to faint as she took in Seth. He was obviously the best kept of the entire team. His muscles were prominent in the fading sunlight. Piper could tell from even there that he had a good six-pack of abs. Sweat poured down his body. Seth had a gleeful glint in his eyes as he flipped a coin.

Piper's eyes never leaved his body. It was physically hard for her not to run closer on the field. The coach left mid-scrimmage just as the cheerleaders were beginning to arrive. Nicki, the head cheerleader, of course was yelling for Seth. He ignored her to Piper's surprise.

They didn't seem to notice Piper thankfully. For some reason, Seth appeared to be heading in Piper's direction. His plump lips were turned into a small smile. His cute, rounder nose coincided perfectly with his dark brown eyes. One of the many things she loved about his eyes was how Seth's long lashes created a darkening look with his eyes and dark hair. It was cute in a way that if he asked her for anything, it would be hard not to agree with him.

And his hair and abs together made Piper flush. "Hey Piper," Seth called, coming close to the stands. Piper stumbled forward enough so she was leaning against the gate, looking slightly down at Seth.

"…H-hi," Piper managed to say without making a fool of herself. Seth climbed the gate so he was on the other side of the chain-link fence. Piper so wished the fence would disappear. "What are…what are you doing here?"

"The ball kind of almost hit you in the face. Did you not notice?" Seth grinned. _I was too busy checking you out, _Piper thought in her mind. "Well I'm sure you're a site to see shirtless too, but thanks." Seth winked. He winked at her!

"Did I just say that out loud?" Piper gaped at herself. Seth's body was seriously messing with her health. That shouldn't be aloud. Nobody should be able to have so much attractiveness that it makes a girl blurt out at random.

"You did. So you need a ride?" Seth didn't find her comment creepy at all. Heck, if Piper could think properly, she'd bet that he was happy with the effect he had on Piper.

"Uh…" Piper tried in vain to produce words. Seth just ran a hand through his hair. He. Was. So. Hot.

"Hey guys, take a water break!" Seth called over his shoulder.

"You too busy flirting to play?"

"Get it, Clearwater!"

Piper blushed even more if that was possible at the comments. Seth grinned at her and leaned further forward. "Where'd you disappear to at lunch?"

"Oh you know…I was finished with lunch and decided it was a good time to leave," her lie wasn't convincing at all. Seth didn't buy it but decided to humor Piper.

"Did that thing at lunch seriously bother you?" Seth smirked. She suddenly felt stupid for crying in the bathroom at all.

"Rumors aren't fun," Piper said but put a mischievous smile to her face.

"Not even if they are true?" Seth asked, suddenly serious. Piper was confused. "Piper, do you want to-" Seth was suddenly cut of when he got squirted with ice cold water from a water bottle. He flashed Piper a grin before hopping down.

Seth yanked the water bottle from Eric, who mouthed, "Your welcome," to Piper. She understood as Seth took a big swig of water before pouring some all over his face to cool down.

"Oh gosh, I've got…I have to go Seth," Piper rushed out as her ovaries nearly exploded. "I'll meet you at the car." She was already walking briskly away before she could faint from the outstanding sight. Dropping her bag on the ground, she leaned back on the hood of his car with a sigh. Her deep breathing finally was slowing down now that she couldn't see his body directly in front of her. That didn't mean she didn't have it memorized.

Piper began debating whether or not it would be too creepy to draw him or not. She didn't have anything better to do while waiting for a good twenty minutes if he showers. She began drawing out every crevice and part of Seth that she knew. Just because she knew he'd look amazing, she put him in baseball pants.

As she was adding in the last details of his hair that was so complex to draw, the page was ripped from her hands. She gasped and looked up to find none other than one of Nicki's cheer squad. Nicki walked up to look at the picture one of the girls stole from Piper. There were a total of four of them so only a few of them must have come.

All four girls busted out laughing the moment they saw the picture. Piper hated them. She truly hated them. "OH. MY. GOSH! You seriously believe you still have the right to look at him, don't you?" Nicki crackled.

"Honey, this is pathetic!"

"I'll bet you stare at this all the time."

Nicki stepped up closer to Piper, making Piper scoot back further away. "This is strangely accurate. And trust me I'd know. Where did you think he was all week? I was just so good it hurt Seth!" Piper blinked in surprise to find a tear roll down her cheek. She couldn't tell if it was because of this obvious news being revealed to her or if it was because of the picture.

_RIIPPP! _And her masterpiece was in shreds all over the lot. The girls laughed as they walked away. Nicki flipped her hair with a smirk and ran off. The only thing Piper didn't notice until then was Seth…standing right behind the pack of spoiled brats.

And in that moment she knew something that was vital to her survival of that school. She had to get rid of Seth from her life. No more pretending to avoid him or trying half-heartedly. Piper only wished Seth would do something that would make her hate him. Why did he have to be so perfect? Even his body was perfect!

"Piper?" Seth asked, coming closer. His hair was wet with little water droplets still in it. She so wanted to run to him and cry in his arms…but no. He's the whole reason she got into this mess.

"I think I'll walk," Piper muttered. _Better than that, skank, _Nicki's voice sounded in her own head.

"Wha – Why? You waited all practice and it's starting to rain," he was right. She had begun feeling little drops already.

"Seth, whatever _this_," Piper hopped off the car and got in his face, motioning between the two of them, "is, it needs to stop. I mean it. No more rides, no more late night visits. And sure as hell, no more talking about me like you and I are together to the guys, whatever the hell imprint means!"

"Piper…" Seth tried to grab at her hand, but she yanked away. His face was pitiful. She hated making him this way. Who knew she affected him so much? Maybe she was just reading into the situation too much. "Why?"

"It just does."

"You owe me a reason," Seth growled. His face was seriously hurt. His voice quivered and he shook. "Is this because of Nicki? Piper, ignore what she says. It doesn't mean anything."

Yes, and let her life be ruined? Yeah right. Sure, Seth was amazing, but she couldn't go through hell again because of him. Besides, he's just trying to cover up the fact that he and Nicki hooked up.

"Seth, I'm sorry, but honestly, what did you think would happen? I'm just hurrying up the inevitable," Piper shouldered her bag and walked off as the rain poured harder. She noticed his car cruised at the exactly same speed she was walking. How do you just tell him to go away? Feeling slightly self-conscious, she called up Rocky and Iris on a three-way call.

"Girl, we have some news that you better like!" Iris laughed.

"We think Seth Clearwater likes you," Rocky squealed. Wow, that's a no-brainer now. Piper just couldn't figure out why he did.

"Yeah? Why do you think that?" Piper asked, turning around and peering at Seth. He looked really concerned. The rain continued on. Piper hoped it wouldn't hurt her phone. She was slightly saddened that neither of them asked where she disappeared. Piper wasn't an attention seeker, obviously, but she did like to be cared about. And right now the only person who seemed to care about her was the one guy she was forcibly forbidden to see.

"At lunch, he kept glancing at you," Iris said. "And during the news, he smiled during the entire thing."

"We asked him about the hug since somebody totally forgot to mention she was hugged by a freaking body builder," Rocky over-exaggerated a lot. Although, Piper could now say that he looked much better topless than any body builder she'd seen. "He mentioned the ride to school he gave you that you also forgot to mention."

"Seriously, Piper, you have to open up!" Iris complained.

"Well I don't like him," Piper sighed in annoyance. They both laughed. "Okay, well I'm not allowed to. It's really complicated. Basically, Nicki is black mailing me. Plus, Nicki and Seth hooked up when he was out for a week. So she should want me to stay away even though I'm no threat to her."

"Piper you are crazy! You are much better than she could ever be," Iris said. Suddenly, Seth pulled up beside Piper and rolled down the window. Piper pretended not to notice as the rain pelted her back.

"What dirt could she have on you? I doubt you've ever done anything bad," Rocky snorted.

"Well I have," Piper admitted. "Hey, I have to go, there's an…annoying roach that won't go away."

"Text us what black mail she has on you. Then we can start our plan," Rocky said with an evil laugh at the end before she hung up.

"Piper! You are soaked! Get in!" Seth called. Piper shook her head and continued on. Iris hung up quickly after hearing his voice. "Piper, I promise I won't make a move on you again." It was the first time Seth made it obvious he liked her.

"That's not the problem," Piper mumbled too low for him to hear. And yet he still did.

"Please, you are going to get sick! I think I'll kill myself if you get sick." Seth called. "What's the real problem then?" He just wouldn't stop pestering her with those big brown eyes. One more glance and she was sure to just take that ride. Piper finished texting them the details of what went on with Nicki. Well now that she felt like she'd been in a swimming pool, why not ruin the car? "Piper, I'm begging you."

"Fine, but no talking," Piper demanded even though she knew Seth would find a way around that. He grinned and reached across, opening her car door. She rolled her eyes. She sat there shivering. "Your car doesn't have heat?"

"Or AC. Don't hate on her, she's a beauty," Seth patted the dash with pride. If Piper weren't freezing she'd be laughing. His truck was old but it ran perfectly well. When her teeth began to chatter, Seth raised his hand like a first grader.

With a roll of her eyes, Piper said, "Yes, Mr. Clearwater, what's your question, comment, or concern?"

"My concern is that you'll develop hypothermia before I can get you home. My comment is that this no talking rule is really hard," Seth grinned. He didn't bother with his question. Seth simply wrapped an arm around Piper's shoulders. If she didn't like it, she'd have to speak up. What he really wanted to do was pull her on his lap and strip her clothes off with his so she could warm up faster. But that's taking it way past the 'friend-zone.'

"Seth, you are seriously hot," Piper stared at his arm in awe. For one, _Seth Clearwater had his arm around her! _Secondly, it was burning up and she knew this wasn't just in her head.

"Pipes, if you are 'friend-zoning' me, then it's really hard to do that if we keep bringing up the obvious attractions," Seth cringed playfully. Piper blushed a deep shade of red. She knew she shouldn't be flirting like this with him, but it just came too easily.

"Sorry, I'll shut up," she mumbled.

Seth suddenly stopped the car and turned to Piper. He shut the engine off so they were listening to the rain pour on the hard metal. The sound was actually soothing. "We aren't moving until you answer some questions," Seth made the cutest, most irresistible face she could ever imagine, but she had to get something out of this, too.

"As long as you answer some of mine."

"Deal, shoot."

_Why do you like me? Why won't you tell me where you went that week? Did you sleep with Nicki? Can I touch your abs? _Instead of asking the most important – yes, she seriously had to touch his abs or she might die – questions, she asked the first on her tongue. "Why's your skin so hot?"

"Oh, looks like you missed," Seth cracked up and Piper had to admit his corny jokes were so stupid it made her grin. "It's in the whole thing that Sam's not letting me tell you. You know, the thing that you really need to guess sooner or later!"

"That's so not an answer!" Piper complained.

"I don't care," Seth stuck his nose out at her. "Where did you go at lunch?"

With a sigh, she suddenly felt compelled to tell him everything. It wasn't just a want, it was like it pained her not telling him the truth. "The bathroom…and then I got locked in there…by Nicki."

"What? Why didn't you call somebody?"

"No service. I pounded on the door for forever, but nobody heard. Did you sleep with Nicki?" Piper knew this wasn't the most valuable information to gain, but she simply had to know. There was a pain in her gut at the idea of them – or anyone with Seth for that matter – together. Seth nearly choked on nothing, as his eyes grew wide. Piper took that as a bad sign. "Oh…" she had so wanted it to be false, but they were the two most popular kids at school. She slid further away from him despite the cold.

"Of course not. I've never even kissed a girl, let alone sleep with anyone!" Seth exclaimed, grabbing Piper's wrist. She sighed in relief. He not only didn't sleep with Nicki, but also was a virgin. She should have known that, but she's heard of some odd guys being players who refused to kiss during sex. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Nicki. I figured it wasn't true, but I had to know," Piper said before her hands flew to her mouth. That was flirting. She had to know because she liked him.

"Piper, I don't get it. I mean, I thought you liked me. But then you wouldn't sit with me at lunch even with your friends there. And you were embarrassed by that rumor. But after an evening of ignoring my texts or me in general, you nearly fainted at the sight of me playing soccer shirtless. Just…tell me where you stand. If it's a friend you want, it's a friend you'll get. But…" Seth spluttered out of nowhere. Piper stared at him in surprise. He's got it all wrong.

_I am falling harder for you ever second. I couldn't sit with you because Nicki. I was embarrassed because I knew you'd be embarrassed to be seen with me. I had no service, idiot!_

Instead of saying all that from her heart, her mind spoke for her. "I...I do like you, Seth. More than you'd think, but that's exactly why I can't be with you. And it's not just because of Nicki. People like us don't work out together. You're the jock and I'm the geek and that's the way things are. We avoid each other. We don't talk. We don't give each other rides. And we don't hook up."

She watched every reaction in a whirlwind. His eyes lit up in the beginning, but then clouded to confusion. Sadness set in quickly.

"So you don't think we can be together…because I play sports?" Seth looked ready to drop his sports program in a second and that flattered yet scared Piper.

"No!"

"Who says those rules anyway?" Seth had resumed driving, but somehow managed to pull Piper a bit closer than before. "If two people like each other, then let them like each other. I don't care what other people think."

Damn, he took rejection well. "Why do you even like me? You barely even know me. Why not go for somebody like Nicki?" Piper knew she sounded self-conscious, which she was, so she just couldn't keep that question from coming.

"You're real, Pipes. I like that about you more than you think. Nicki is some fake whore who screws half the school. Not my type. And what did you mean earlier by it wasn't just because of Nicki?" Seth asked. Piper bit her lip, silently scolding herself for letting that slip. Meanwhile, Seth was fighting off the urge to kiss her. The way she bit her lip was seriously sexy and turned him on. Her plump…round…perfect lips…

"I did some bad things, Seth. Not too long ago. And now, she's found them. Nicki is basically controlling my social life right now. She wants you. I want you. I'm competition because you like me. Happy?" Piper was pissed that she had to go into that much detail. He had just arrived at her house so she stormed out. Perfect timing.

Despite how mad he'd made her, she had a terrible tugging in her gut. It was painful, even worse than the guilt piling high on her.

* * *

**A/N: I know I didn't get a lot of reviews, but frankly I don't care. I enjoy writing. If I end up coming up with a new story or falling behind even more on my other, then this will slow. Still, I'd enjoy more than one review. That's seriously my lowest! Any questions? Don't be afraid to mention this to friends or anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tumbling in Sickness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the characters go out to the amazingly talented author, Stephenie Meyer!**

**A/N: So it's basically been from Piper's point of view but in third person. I'm still struggling with 3****rd**** person, but now I'm switching off between Seth and Piper point of views so we can get a look at what's going on and what's going through his head when his imprint rejected him. Don't hate me, but I'm not a guy so this is basically what I think guys think about when they seriously care for a girl…or at least what I want them to.**

* * *

"Who says those rules anyway? If two people like each other, then let them like each other. I don't care what other people think," Seth said, not letting the absolute agony of being rejected turn into his voice. Piper confused him so. She liked him, but she couldn't be with him. All he got from it was that this was Nicki's fault. Anything standing in the way of Piper being happy had to be dealt with.

Seth had wanted to say love, but that would really freak her out. He hated Sam at the moment for not letting him tell her everything. Even though he's her father figure now, she is still Seth's imprint. Seth absolutely couldn't stand not telling her what she wanted. All she had to do was bat those big, round eyes and he'd be set. She didn't even know what she was doing, but she was definitely using the imprinting to her advantage.

"Why do you even like me? You barely even know me. Why not go for somebody like Nicki?" Piper asked one of the stupidest questions he'd ever heard of. Who would go for somebody so…yuck when there was a goddess standing next to him. That's like comparing hell to heaven. There's no question.

"You're real, Pipes. I like that about you more than you think. Nicki is some fake whore who screws half the school. Not my type. And what did you mean earlier by it wasn't just because of Nicki?" Seth said. He had his arm around her, but she was still shivering. Why did he even make her stay to watch practice? He should have just taken her home and this whole thing could have been avoided.

"I did some bad things, Seth. Not too long ago. And now, she's found them. Nicki is basically controlling my social life right now. She wants you. I want you. I'm competition because you like me. Happy?" Piper slammed the door in her wake. Those words were like a kick in the balls or a slap in the face. She probably hated him. Piper hated him. What's he supposed to do?

It slightly relieved him when she did glance back at Seth with a guilty face. He hated to cause her anger or guilt, but at least she regretted saying that.

He watched her go in sadness. She strutted on her beautiful legs with a fiery passion. Even in just her school outfit, she looked hot. Seth knew because he couldn't have her, he just wanted Piper more. That still didn't stop him from checking her out.

He knew Piper thought she wasn't very pretty, but that made her crazy. She had toned calves that led to full thighs and a tight, fit and hit ass. Piper was curvy, which Seth adored. She had an athletic build despite her not playing any sports. Piper was far from fat with her small waist and stomach, but she wasn't a stick.

He couldn't stand for women to starve themselves. Some were born that way, but he also found girls like Piper to be sexier. And she was. On her walk, she had her hips swaying. That led to her chest. Like he said, curvy is sexy. And curvy is also… He hated being so blunt about it, but Piper had a good rack. They fit her body perfectly. They didn't sag or were so small you lost them. He guessed she was a full C cup.

The things he wanted to do with her body were endless, but then there was Piper's face. She had a wider face that was absolutely beautiful with her plump, pink lips. Her high cheekbones and her rounded nose made Seth just want to kiss her all over. Piper's smile was every dentist's dream. And her eyes were simply mesmerizing. They were large and round, not too far apart or close. They were grey, of all colors, but they were the striking grey that slightly scared him. Seth couldn't pick out one problem with her groomed eyebrows.

Seth wanted more than anything to cuddle up with her and play with her chocolate brown hair. It was always curled at the bottom, but Piper didn't seem one to work long on her hair in the morning so he guessed she woke up like that…flawless. It was split down the middle. He always thought girls who could rock a split down the middle always had their shit together and were amazing. Piper was not one to disappoint.

He realized he'd been staring too long. Sam was now glaring at Seth from the window. Crap. Sam hated that Seth imprinted on her almost as much as Jared. Jared was always over there with Piper, nearly as much as Sam. They say Piper was warming up to Jared even faster than she was to Sam.

Since he and Piper were left in a bad position, Seth ran in after her. Piper was already trying to sneak her way up the stairs.

"Emily," Seth smiled cheekily to the kitchen. "Piper refused to take my ride home and walked half the way in the rain. I think she's going to be sick. Do you mind…?"

"The temperature checker is in the hall closet. I'll make her some soup," Emily went off to find the soup. When Seth turned around, Sam had already made his way to the closet.

"Here," Sam handed it to Seth. He blinked in shock. "Go take care of her. And dammit Seth, next time just pick her up and force her in the car."

"You're letting me be alone in her room, but I can't tell her about us?" Seth grumbled half-heartedly. He moped halfway up the stairs before Sam answered.

"Piper just lost her mom and her dad's in jail. Do you really think now is a good time to tell her?" Sam said, walking behind Seth. They stopped outside of her door to talk.

"Piper's not focusing on that stuff. Right now a girl at our school is making her life a living hell and it's partly because of me. I think it would make everything clear if she just knew about the imprinting," Seth hissed.

"Not now, Seth. She deserves a normal teenage life and that includes boys. You're going to ask her out without mentioning imprinting. After she likes you enough…then you can tell," Sam just made Seth's day. Now was the tricky part. Piper was very much hating Seth right now.

Sam knocked on the door and both boys heard the scuffle of two feet headed away from the door. He opened it to find Piper jumping on the bed. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"No."

"Piper," Seth gave her a knowing look. She caved.

"Well your voices were loud and outside my room, but I swear I only heard a few words!" Piper swore. Seth could tell it was the truth and nodded. "Would somebody please tell me what imprinting means?"

Seth didn't open his mouth because if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop the words from spilling out. Seth was a jerk. How could he refuse to tell the girl of his dreams anything?

Sam knelt next to Piper and felt your forehead. "You are burning up," he sighed in disapproval.

"You all are burning up," she stated. "Why is everyone of you burning at your skin?"

"Pipes," Seth groaned. Sam glared at his nickname for her. "We can't tell you." A hurt look flashed across her face. _Once again I managed to hurt her._

"Emily's making you some soup. Get some rest. If you aren't better by morning, you are staying home from school," Sam said before walking out of the room. He left the door open, but it didn't matter. He'd hear everything anyway. Piper smiled inwardly. Seth knew she hated school, but Nicki was getting out of hand.

"What do you want?" Piper asked, wrapping her arms around herself. Little did she know she was pushing up her… _Don't look, don't do it._ Seth looked. He felt like Piper looked at practice. Seth hadn't realized she'd be that affected by him shirtless. He got a few ideas in mind later on.

"I want to make sure you're okay," Seth knelt by her side again and reached out. She didn't stop him so his hand rested on her shoulder. Sparks were shooting up his arm…or that's what he felt like.

"I don't get why you want to? If you care so much for me, why do you keep hiding things?" Piper accused.

"Piper…I could tell you everything if you just…" he almost told her their deal.

"If I go out with you?" Piper asked quietly, sitting up a bit. She shivered, making Seth just want to climb in bed and wrap her in his arms.

"You heard?"

"Yes. I heard from, "You're going to ask…" Is he like forcing you to like me?" she tried not to show it, but the hurt was obvious in her voice. Seth immediately shushed her.

"No. When will it get through your thick head that I won't give up? I like Piper Calloway. It's not so hard to believe," Seth grinned at Piper. She blushed madly. He didn't see how that cute face could ever do something bad. "Pipes, what did you do that is so bad Nicki can use it as blackmail?" Seth whispered.

"Why are you whispering? They are downstairs," Piper tried to dismiss the question. Seth decided a little bit of information wouldn't kill her.

"You need to know that most of the guys, including Sam and I, can hear really well. I mean…for miles long," he wasn't exactly sure how long, but he could hear even longer than most.

"You're crazy," Piper giggled. It was like the sound of little chimes whistling in the wind. It was like a drug to him, he needed to hear more.

"And you aren't answering," Seth sighed, feigning a hurt look. This seemed to get Piper to perk up.

"You promise you won't judge me? Or tell anybody?" Piper whispered, not meeting his gaze. Seth moved his hand to meet his. He could tell this really bothered her. He needed to keep in mind that she did regret it. It can't be that bad right?

Images flashed through his mind. Did she do drugs? Was there a picture of her and a girl looking lesbian? Did she send nudes? Did she give somebody a blowjob? She said pictures, so he doubted the last one.

"Anything you say won't make me change my opinion about you. I won't say a thing," he told her this, but she didn't know about the pack. There was no way to hide it from them. Seth just had to make sure none of them talked to her about it or said a thing to anyone else.

With a deep sigh, Piper said, "So my ex-boyfriend, Dean, and I were pretty serious. This was all about four or five months ago. He kept asking for things. All that time…"

"Oh, Pipes, you didn't! Did you? Please say no," Seth groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. She scowled but her eyes were very glossy.

"I thought we agreed with no judging. But no, I didn't. He kept on asking for sex but I finally just said no. So he asked for other stuff. Once he…nearly forced me to. I don't know why I stayed with him. But he was a year older and I thought he was so cool and the best person alive," Piper shook her head with a frown. She was staring at her lap the entire time but now she met Seth's gaze.

"So I sent him a picture of me in a swimsuit. It was full body and my face was…well you know. And then he ch-" one glance Seth's way had her stopping. She didn't feel like telling him her _entire_ sob story. He made it so easy to just spill it all and he knew it. "We broke up. It wasn't pretty. So his friend and him photo shopped my picture and sent it to the entire school. The entire school, Seth!"

"What did they photo shop on there?" Seth gulped. He already knew the answer.

"It looked like I sent nudes. And they did a darn good job," Piper sighed, slinging her head back on the pillow. Anger bubbled within me. She didn't even do anything wrong! It's not like it was bad to show your swimsuit! He had to get out here, but he had to comfort her. Seth was torn, sitting there, shaking.

Look at her! These photos she didn't even take had tormented her! How can guys be so mean? He hated himself at the moment for simply being close in gender to one of those jerks.

"Seth? Are you okay? You're shaking," Piper sniffed, pulling her head up. A tear had rolled down her cheek. Seth shakily wiped it away. He worked to control it, but he had to get out of there sooner or later before something bad happened.

"Pipes…" Seth was at a loss of words. "Those guys were pricks. He was just mad he lost a catch as good as you. Dean should have worshipped the ground you walked on because he was so lucky to get to call you his for that time. I'm sorry guys can be such shit heads." Seth was shaking again, but Piper's face made him calm if just a bit.

She wrapped her arms around Seth and pulled him into a hug, causing him to nearly lie right on top of her. "They aren't all like that," Piper whispered in his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck shoot straight up. This was his chance. He should have kissed her. And he knew it. But…she's been with somebody experienced. And he's never even been with anyone. How are you supposed to compete with that?

Seth, the chicken, pulled back and looked into her eyes. He could easily get lost in them. They were beautifully piercing into his mind. "So how does this effect us now?"

Piper coughed a bit. Seth knew she was sick. It couldn't have helped that she spent the entire day in the school's bathroom. It was so disgusting that it was debatable whether a sewer was dirtier or not.

"She got…the pictures. And now they are probably already being leaked to everyone! Oh no!" Piper rolled onto her stomach and put her face in the pillow with a loud scream. Seth chuckled a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting to die of humiliation. What does it look like?" Piper cried.

"Calm down. She had cheer practice so she didn't see our ride together," Seth sighed. "Are you really going to let Nicki control your life like this?"

"Well what do you want me to do? Seth, we can't even be friends! My mom isn't here to move schools the moment they are leaked this time! My last school didn't even give me a choice. Nicki has given me a choice and I doubt I will get something like this again. I have to listen to her," Piper nearly screamed.

"Piper, I know that's terrible. But I just…I really wish I could tell you. Look for whatever reason, I literally _can't _go a day without seeing you," Seth groaned just as Emily walked in with the soup. Seth felt bad for Emily. She's tried being Piper's friend, mom, and even tried just not being there to see if Piper could warm up to her.

"Darn, Piper you are still burning," she muttered.

"I don't feel like it. Do you have another blanket?" Piper asked. Seth knew a much easier way to warm Piper up.

"Sorry darling. I have a personal heater and never really needed a blanket. I'll-" Emily stopped and snapped her fingers, looking at Seth.

"Em, no, not yet. It's too-" Seth protested, but Emily didn't care.

"You want her to get better, don't you? Hey Piper, you know how Sam and Seth are super warm? Whom would you rather lay next to you?" Emily asked with a giggle. Sometimes, she was still her teenage self.

"Uh…" Piper began. Secretly, Seth wanted to know the answer too. But then, Jared stormed through the door. Piper's eyes lit up.

"I heard Clearwater got you sick," Jared glared towards Seth. Seth sighed and backed up. He already knew she liked Jared more than him. It nearly killed him night and day. But she liked him like a brother, so it's good that she doesn't feel completely alone. "I can warm you up, thank you Em for leaving me out."

"What about Kim? She's downstairs right now," Seth protested. Emily left with a sigh. At least she tried. Seth was tempted to leave as Jared climbed in next to Piper. It was an awkward situation. Jared was only a grade above her and they weren't blood related so they easily could have dated. If Jared didn't have an imprint, Seth would grab him by the collar and kick him out of the house. "Hmm…maybe I'll c=go cuddle with Kim right now."

"Don't be so jealous, Clearwater," Jared winked at me.

"Don't you have patrol?" Seth asked in annoyance. Jared really wasn't getting the point; get out.

"Patrol for what?" Piper asked. Seth didn't stop his glare from Jared.

"Nothing."

"Tell me and you can switch out with Jared," Piper grinned, knowing that's what Seth wanted. He wondered if she'd have a problem with it.

"I feel the love," Jared smirked, rubbing Piper's arm. He knew what it was like to be a new imprint so why was he making it so hard for Seth? Jared barely even knew the girl before Seth imprinted on Piper.

"A patrol to protect the community. Now get out Jared," Seth grinned like crazy.

"Thirsty ass," Jared mumbled, getting up. "I have ears, kid. I'll be here all night, too." Jared bumped Seth shoulder roughly, but Seth knew Jared was doing something nice for him.

"Well get over here, thirsty ass," Piper laughed evilly, patting the spot beside her. "If Nicki asks, this is _totally _platonic."

"I'm not one to lie," Seth grinned, rolling over top of Piper and under the covers, "but I think I can for you." This whole thing must be really odd for Piper. Seth understood that the imprinting thing was probably the only reason he'd stick by her side. Well he'd stay even without the imprinting. He'd liked her before everything happened. Seth couldn't image going away just because Nicki had said so.

"Seth…I'm still pretty cold," Piper bashed. He could tell she was flirting a bit. It was cute to see her blush.

"Come here then," Seth opened his arms wide and Piper crawled her way to him. He thought he was in heaven when she laid her head on his chest. It just felt right, like she should be there.

"Could this be our first date so you can tell me why you're so warm?" Piper yawned. It was a cute yawn, not one that made her look weird.

"Geeze Piper, I don't know. Most would want this to be a first date so I could kiss you on the next," Seth still took the comment good. More than good because it meant she was willing to go out with him. Then, everything can be perfect.

"Why can't you kiss on the first," Piper's eyes were already closed. Her forehead was still burning up. There was no way she could go to school tomorrow.

"I thought all goody-good girls have that rule. No kissing on the first date," Seth whispered so she could go to sleep.

"Who said I'm a goody-two shoes? I can be bad," Piper slurred. Seth thought she was asleep, but to prove her point she, of course, had to do something. Ever so slightly, she slid a hand up his shirt roaming along his abs. "See." Seth didn't – couldn't – say a word.

He was stunned into silence. Seth already knew she was attracted physically to him, but this was something else. Piper was acting on her feelings. He needed to ask her out somehow. Their relationship didn't have to be public. It's not like Nicki stalked either of them. Their homes were private and just for each other.

A knock at the door had Seth come out of his bliss, but only slightly. "I found some," Emily came in the door, but Seth hushed her so Piper could sleep. She was the cutest thing while asleep. He suddenly knew why Edward loved watching Bella sleep. But Piper had to be way better than Bella.

"Get those things the hell away from here," Seth was grinning like crazy. Deep down, he was still a true, lustful guy. Emily smirked and shut the door quietly.

"Sam said to tell you that you have patrol in a few minutes. What are you going to do with her?" Emily whispered. Emily had gotten used to the pack's hearing by now. She was an expert at stuff like that. Kim…was not.

"Do I have to go?" Seth whined, barely tearing his eyes away from the beautiful girl lying on his chest. She had already twisted her other hand in his shirt. Emily nodded with another smirk. She was so childish. "Can you send in Jared?"

"You are on patrol with him."

"That's going to be fun. I'll ask her what she wants. Leave the blanket outside just incase," Seth sighed. Just as Emily was leaving, he called. "Hey, Emily, who'll be here to watch Piper tomorrow?"

"If she wasn't that sick, I was just going to let her stay by herself. You know Piper; she likes to fend for herself. But if she's really sick, then I guess I'll have to take off work," Emily was just starting out in her craft business. She definitely didn't have time to take off.

"Don't worry about it. I can watch her," Seth grinned. He hated that Piper was sick, and he himself was getting sick with worry, but he loved that he had to take care of Piper.

"Thank you. And don't worry about her she'll come around. It sure took me a while," Emily closed the door softly. Seth hated having to wake up Piper, but he simply did have to. Seth shook her shoulder gently. After a few more shakes, Piper woke up.

"Don't tell me it's already time for school," Piper groaned, pulling her hands toward her. She froze when she saw her hand was still under Seth's shirt. Seth grinned at how adorable she was.

"Nope. But…I have to go on patrol. Are you still cold?" Seth asked. Despite how close they've begun, she still made him nervous enough to ask stupid questions. Obviously she wasn't since he was still there. Piper nodded anyway. "Jared's going to be with me. I can send in one of the other guys or we have a blanket outside."

"Just…send in Paul," Piper mumbled the first name she remembered. Seth growled. Like that was going to happen. "Fine, have Collin or Brady. I don't really care." Seth nodded and rolled out of the bed. Immediately, Piper shivered and wrapped the blanket tighter around. Brady, having been the one here, already heard and opened the door just as Seth was about to open it.

As the two boys passed each other, Seth gripped Brady's shoulder. "Touch her and you die. Above the covers, kid," Seth hissed in Brady's ear. At first, Brady was stiff as can be.

"Damn, you are jealous. She's your girl. I'll take care of her, PG style," Brady smirked as he walked over. With one longing look, Seth shut the door and walked to the woods to phase.

**(A/N: While in the pack's minds, it's all going to be in italics.)**

_The beginning of patrol was uneventful because Jared was late. When he came in, all he could think about was Kim. Seth was always used to this. It's not their fault, he's sure he himself did it too, but just because Piper was living with Sam it was like he just killed a girl if he thought sexually about her one bit._

_Damn straight – Jared thought._

_I just sat here, basically watching porn for a good hour and you decide to give me a speech of how _I _am going to think about Piper too much? Fuck you, this sucks – Seth grumbled. Seth didn't mean the last part, but Jared got the point._

_You are free to think what you want, but don't go blaming me if you 'accidentally' get thrown into a tree – Jared snorted._

_Why do you care so much? I imprinted on her. It's not like I'm going to rape her or hurt her at all – Seth thought._

_I just think she's too young for all those emotions. Kim said herself they were over whelming. You saw her at your practice. Now just imagine when she sees your dick. The power that imprinting holds is so much it may make her pass out if she's not ready – Jared thought._

_Not ready? She sure seemed ready a few minutes ago – Seth sneered with pride in his secretly dirty girl._

_Piper's frail, no offense. She's going to push you to do things you might not even be…scratch that. You get my point – Jared thought. Seth wanted to laugh at his almost thought. Seth? Not ready? Sure, he was a virgin, but Seth was still a guy. And with Piper… - ALL RIGHT! I get it, kid! No more fantasies!_

The rest of patrol went by with more ease. Seth walked to his house before he prepared to go next door. "Hey Mom. I'm going to watch Piper, okay?"

"Mom's asleep," Leah moped into the room. She was always moping. "So how are you and Piper?" Seth snorted. Like she'd want to know. "Oh come on, Seth, spill. You know you want to. I am your big sister." She was being oddly persistent.

"Not the best. Piper's sick right now, but that's not the real problem," Seth shrugged. As if Leah would know what to do. He quickly grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt.

"I want to meet her," Leah announced. Seth gave her a suspicious look. "This time for real. I barely even remember her voice."

"It's soft and velvety. She sounds so – sorry," it was easy for Seth to ramble on about Piper. He took a lot of pride in her. In fact, he couldn't wait to start dating her so it can be official. Nobody would ever believe somebody amazing as her could like Seth unless they were for real. Seth wanted to show her off, but not like a trophy like a lot of guys do.

"Just a warning, Seth. You know how Nicki used to look up to me and follow me around like a puppy until Sam dumped me? Well she still likes to confide in me. Just…watch Piper. She's done some naughty things," Leah cringed, like she knew how he'd take this news. Seth let loose a low growl.

"You don't even know her. That wasn't her, it was photo shop," Seth eyes stared coldly at his sister. She should have known this would have only upset him.

"Yeah, well they didn't photo shop her face," Leah snorted. "And keep a close eye on Nicki. She has some bad plans." Leah walked off, ending the conversation before Seth could ask for a further explanation. Seth was really tempted to know what her face was, but he'd soon see it from her mind in the pack. How far would Nicki go? Surely nothing physical, right?

Seth heard hacking and gagging from next door. That wasn't a good sign. He dashed over without bothering to eat. It was 2 AM. She shouldn't be up by now. He smelled the foul vomit the moment he came near the stairs. Seth, being unfamiliar with this house, used his smell to find her. It wasn't hard.

As Seth neared the bathroom door, Brady came out with his shirt covered in water that reeked. "Dude, take a shower."

"You can have your spot back. We gave her one glass of water and two hours later it was like a fire hydrant," Brady did not look happy. It just dawned on Seth that it was good she was stuck in the bathroom most of the day earlier because she didn't get any food since breakfast so she couldn't really vomit much of anything.

Seth heard Emily and Piper in the bathroom, Emily talking. "You don't have to apologize for anything. I don't care if I get sick, honey," she cooed to Piper. Emily would make a good mom.

"I – I think I'm done. But I'm going to stay here anyway," Piper coughed.

"Go relieve Emily. I don't want her sick and that is your imprint," Sam hissed from outside where he was currently hosing off Brady. Seth was still getting used to his extra hearing. Seth knocked quietly on the door twice before it opened a crack.

"Seth, get out of here," Piper moaned. He knew it was only because she didn't want him to see her like this, but it still hurt to hear.

"Come on, Em. I've got her," Seth squatted by the two girls. Somehow, Piper was still wrapped in a blanket. From what he remembered when Seth was little and vomiting, he only liked the cold. Maybe everyone's different.

"Okay. Piper, I'll be in my room and so will Sam. Call us if you need anything," Emily kissed the top of her head before leaving. Piper stared angrily at Seth. Her hair was matted with sweat and she was as pale as a ghost, which is saying something for her tan, Quileute complexion. His heart ached that she looked this sick with bags under her eyes.

"What are you doing? You're going to get sick," Piper mumbled.

"I can't get sick," Seth shrugged. He was basically giving away all but the main secret of the tribe. It's surprising she hadn't already figured it out.

"You officially suck. You know, now that I think about it, I hadn't been feeling good all day," Piper sighed, pushing herself away from the toilet. Seth sat next to her and was silent before Piper leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sorry, it's freezing in here, isn't it?"

"No, but I am never cold," Seth grinned and wrapped an arm around Piper. When that wasn't close enough for him, Seth pulled his favorite girl onto his lap. He prayed now was not the time he'd get a boner from something so simple. _Please, please don't!_

Piper sighed happily and leaned back against his chest. "Hey how did you get to be so buff like all in a week?" Seth looked at Piper like she was crazy. Never had she been so open about how much his looks affected her. Yes, he's definitely got to start gardening _without _his shirt. "Was that weird? Sorry, Emily gave me this medicine and it's making me all loopy."

"That makes a lot of sense," Seth grinned. "Do you want to head back to your room?"

"Well I don't want to spew all over you like I did Brady, but do you want to know my main reason not to go?" Piper giggled like it was just the funniest thing in the world.

"What?" Seth decided he loved her in this mood even more.

"I can feel your boner," she hissed, giggling like she was on laughing gas. Seth groaned. He'd so hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Piper!" he sighed in exasperation. She grinned cheekily and leaned into his chest. He still couldn't complain, no matter how embarrassed he was. A few doors over, Jared cleared his throat loudly. Damn, that kid was literally everywhere. "Let's get you to bed."

"That's probably best. After about eleven at night, I just get crazy and laugh at everything. It's kind of like I'm high," she grinned. Her eyes shone brightly.

"I sure as hell hope you aren't high," Seth muttered.

"That's not my thing. Hey, I've heard rumors you all use steroids. Do you? I also heard that makes your dick small so I don't think you use it…from what I felt," Piper cracked up as Seth stood with Piper in his arms. She hadn't even realized that she was being carried until she was tossed gently on the bed. Piper was definitely out of it.

"I don't use steroids. As for the other stuff…" Seth grinned cheekily at her and winked. Her cheeks flushed and she buried her head in the pillow. "Here's a trash can. I'll be next door so if you need anything just holler. Okay?"

Piper's smile faded. "But who will keep me warm?" she whispered, turning to look innocently at him. It hurt his heart not to comfort her. Ugh!

"Are you really cold or…" he trailed off, not wanting to accuse her of anything.

"Just come here. Gosh, you look exhausted," Piper grabbed hold of Seth's shirt and tugged him down. He only let her think she used her 'might' to pull him when he easily could have stayed up.

"It's cause I am. Did you get any sleep before puking?" Seth sat on the edge of her bed, still unsure. Maybe he could just wake up early before any of the guys did and sneak off before they noticed.

"Well…I was waiting for you. Did you think I'd let Brady cuddle with me while I slept?" Piper snorted. Seth heard Brady grumble from outside as he dried off. He was still not happy about it all. It was hilarious.

"But you let me. How sweet," Seth poked her nose flirtingly. She laughed tiredly and put on puppy eyes. "That's not going to work. Jared's going to kill me." She motioned for him to come closer so he did.

Piper whispered daringly low, "Grow some balls and warm me up." Seth's mouth slightly dropped. Never had he seen this side of Piper…and to be honest, it turned him on a bit. Shyness was adorable, but when she was so bluntly rude it was honestly sexy.

Piper scooted to the side so Seth could have room. She fell asleep with one of his arms around her, but Seth fell asleep with Piper on top of his chest. They were both in bliss, tedious and risky bliss.

Piper slept through most of the next day. Seth woke her up to drink often; she only ate at lunch. Her fever had broken during the night to Seth's relief. It was just one simple stomach bug. By the time dinner was around, she was up and ready, just not to eat.

And then it was time for school. Seth picked her up as usual, but she was quiet nearly the entire ride there. "Come on Pipes," Seth groaned.

"Hmm?" she asked, staring anywhere but Seth.

"What's got you so quiet?" To be honest, she was more than just quiet. She was awkward, which made no sense considering Seth nearly just poured out all his feelings to Piper on Monday night. Seth felt…a little bit hurt.

She sighed heavily before blurting, "Where do we stand?" Seth looked at her questionably. "It's just…we both know we like each other, but there's Nicki…and I-" Seth stopped her with a hand on her thigh, which made her flush. She flushed so easily.

"Piper, where do you want us to stand? I told you before, I can be whatever you want me to be. A brother, a friend, a…well not a dad, but a boyfriend, you choose and I'll be there," Seth smiled genuinely. It didn't always work that way…well it never did. With imprinting, it's not like the girl just flat out tells him to be this or that. He can just pick it up. But with Seth and Piper, Seth can tell her heart wouldn't want him as anything but a boyfriend. Piper's mind is more along the lines of surviving high school and it just so happens that in that process, it collides with her romantic life. High school…

"I have to choose?" she mutters sadly.

"I could choose, but we both know what I want," Seth grins. Obviously, Piper was afraid of offending Seth. "Listen Pipes, until this whole fiasco with Nicki dies down, we can just be…close friends."

"Just no flaunting it at school," Piper agreed. Seth grinned in approval as he moved his hand back to the steering wheel. It made his day when Piper's heart sped up at his sly movement.

. . .

Seth was helping out in the hospital on the reservation, which was as small as clinic. He didn't do things like this often, but for once, he was free. Seth had constantly been busying himself with soccer, patrol, and school, which he was basically failing, to distract his thoughts from Piper. Seth was basically miserable these days. He didn't let it show, but some of the guys have finally been picking up on it. Who could blame him? Seth was a teenage boy with a girl who he was destined for and couldn't even touch her. Let's just say his mornings are normally messy…

The door swung open surprisingly. They didn't get many people. Because the school was right next to the clinic, the school sent all the sick kids here. It was easy because the school nurse was always on shift.

A girl named Destiny ran in. She looked around wildly until her eyes landed on Seth. "Oh no…Seth we need your help transporting a girl. Tell nurse Heart to be ready for a fainting," she dashed outside before she was even finished. He walked over briskly because the nurse had already heard the girl. Two girls were struggling with a limp body in their arms.

He found it amusing that the girl immediately knew for Seth to bring her instead of these goons in class with this poor girl. The people at school had their own theories, but they all knew everyone in the pack were extremely strong. Seth visibly stiffened when he heard the familiar voice. "It came so fast. Out of nowhere, really. Who hit me with a bull-fucking-dozer?" It was Piper. A bulldozer hit his Piper? What? He began running towards her anyway.

"Nicki's brother from the baseball team nailed you in the back of the head with a basketball and you flew down the bleacher stairs," Iris sighed, sounding like she'd been repeated this over a couple of times.

"Who the fuck has a bulldozer anyway?" Piper mumbled while her head dropped even lower as if she were a prisoner. Her friends didn't even try to correct her again. Piper swung her head up and muttered with closed eyes, "I want to drive a bulldozer!"

She was really scaring Seth by the time he reached her. Iris and Rocky handed her over without question. They both smirked and trailed behind on the way to the clinic. "Is she okay?" he worried.

"She took a tumble. We thought she didn't have a concussion, but," Iris began and Rocky decided to finish. Those two were like inseparable twins.

"She kept talking about this crazy time when she was sick. You'd enjoy the story, lover boy," Rocky smirked.

"You'd be wishing for that," Iris laughed shoving Seth's shoulder. The girls always teased Seth about his obvious liking for Piper. He didn't mind as long as Piper's name was brought up. Seth could talk about her all day long if he were asked to.

Seth sighed in relief. He could tell Piper was going to be okay. His gut had finally stopped hurting him. The guys didn't exaggerate on that; you could seriously tell when your imprint was in trouble.

"Let me guess. She was sick and cold so I crawled in bed with her. Then I found her vomiting after I had left and sat by the toilet with her. She felt…never mind. And then we slept in the same bed as each other," Seth grinned with pride. At the time, about two months ago, he'd thought it as second nature, and still would. But recently it dawned on him that, if they were dating, that would be the picture perfect in her eyes.

The girls gasped as they entered the building. "How did you know?" Rocky gaped.

"Did it happen?" Iris asked, bored.

"Aw, that's so cute. You were her knight in shining armor!"

"Okay, I get it. You are supposed to go back to class, but I don't really care," Seth saw these two girls as annoyances. He felt bad these were Piper's friends. But if she liked him, then he'd have to. "Just you can't come in the room."

"Oh, I know what you're going to do in that room, _all alone!_" Rocky squealed. I shut the door in her face. Annoyance taken care of. Dr. Heart walked in quickly after. Piper sighed, telling us that she was asleep.

"She can sleep until we are done. What's her name? I haven't seen this one yet," Dr. Heart said. He was an older guy, but loved playing jokes, especially on Seth.

"Piper Calloway," Seth wrote down the information he was giving him.

"Isn't that the girl you have been obsessing over for the past months now?" he snorted. Seth shoved him lightly. The doctor wrote more of his sloppy writing on the paper.

With a sigh, he announced, "I'm done here. She just needs to rest and then you can do the rest on the chart. Since she fell down the stairs, I added a bit on. Don't skip any." With that, he gave Seth the clipboard and walked off. Seth sat on the edge of her bed, holding Piper's hand. Just because she said no flaunting it doesn't mean Seth has to abide by them. Besides, she's asleep and nobody can see.

And finally, Piper's eyes fluttered open. She bolt upright in a hurry but quickly clutched her head as if something hurt. She groaned and fell back down. "I think she seriously tried to kill me that time," Piper rolled to her side. This was the only reason he hadn't made a move on her. The tormenting would get worse. Half the time, Seth would stop it, but he couldn't be with Piper every second or Nicki would send the pictures out.

"What's hurting you?" Seth asked, making Piper's heart jump as she turned back around to look at him wildly.

"Boy, I believe I missed your graduation, bud," Piper tried for a smile.

"No, I only do this for extra credit in Chemistry," Seth grinned.

"How does this even relate to Chemistry?" Piper whined. Seth got up and fixed her an ice pack as he talked.

"Dr. Heart is Mrs. Hemp's dad and she hates it that he has to write because his arthritis so she gave me extra credit to help him out. Mrs. Hemp is Mr. Hemp's, the gym coach's, wife so I can get a free pass as long as she says so. Besides, it's not like I have any trouble with that class." Piper looked very pale. What a pity, the goody-two shoes just may have to miss some school?

"You…you have trouble with Chemistry?" Piper said with a look like she just did not understand this. Seth blushed and rested the ice pack on her smooth, silky hair, holding it in place even when he petite, cool hands rested on top of his.

_Not with you, _he wanted so badly to say, but he restrained himself. "I am basically failing that class," Seth shrugged. It was mainly because of two reasons. Piper was in his class and sat directly in front of him. Most days, he couldn't his eyes off her ass, which sounded petty for him, but it was true. Thank goodness for yoga pants! And if he wasn't thinking about Piper, he was sleeping. Patrols have him running mad. Of course Sam gives Seth the latest ones. Seth secretly thinks it's deliberately so there's no chance of Seth sneaking in the house after Sam goes to sleep because Seth's too tired.

"I could tutor you. Straight A's," Piper blushed. "But you are probably busy with your job and whatever 'patrols' are."

"I quit the job a while ago so I have plenty of time," more like he'll make plenty of time. "As long you don't mind."

"More time with you? Sure, I'll take it," Piper lolled her head to the side with a giggle. "Did that slip out? Whoops, I'm just not myself. I hate those-"

Seth cut her off before she could start cussing them out. "Next question…do you smoke or do drugs or pills?"

"Nope."

"Do you drink or have ever drank before?"

"No…I mean, hasn't everyone drunk once or twice? Wait! Don't put that down," Piper said, readjusting her ice pack. She was already tired again so she lied back on the bed. Seth chuckled and circled no.

"Are you or have you ever been…sexually…active…?" Seth spits out slowly. Piper nearly chokes in surprise. In honest respect, Seth would like to know the answer to this one too. "Pipes, I'm sorry, I have to ask…"

"I know…um, well no. Still a virgin," Piper wouldn't meet Seth's eye contact. Seth, glancing down at the next question, nearly fainted. Written in black and white were the few words he vowed to _never, _ever, ask his imprint. "Is that a problem?" Piper scoffed, hurt.

"No! No, that's good. I mean – never mind. It's just this next one…" Seth looked up awkwardly. It took a lot to get Seth to be awkward, but this did it. It probably would for any teenage boy. "Have you started your period yet?"

Piper's eyes narrowed. It looked like she was contemplating if she should slap him or if it was an honest question. "What am I, back in middle school? Of course I have, idiot."

Seth rubbed the back of his neck, as his shoes suddenly got interesting. At least the next question wasn't as bad. "Sorry. When was your last…uh men cycle? This can't be a word."

Piper burst out laughing at Seth. She laughed for nearly a minute straight before wiping her tears – seriously, was it that funny? – and calmed down. "Menstrual cycle, that's the word. It…well it's the correct word for period. When was my last period," Piper said the end with a sigh. Seth laughed nervously and smelled the air. He was right. "Well, it's-"

"You don't have to say. I've got it," Seth wrote down today's date.

"Really? And how would you know that?" Crap. He forgot.

"Um…you know that thing with the hearing? Well I have a good sense of smell…and well girls on their period…have a particular smell," Seth hated sharing that information, but he couldn't exactly hide it from Piper. Her face twisted in disgust as her hands literally flew down to her crotch as if she was going to cover up the smell.

"Seth, that's actually disgusting," Piper smirked, but her eyes were still huge. "Sorry."

"What? Oh no, it's not like…bad or anything. I mean, not with you, but we barely notice it and I really don't mind. Really, your smell makes my head spin…not like that!" Seth rambled out information that probably confused her even more. The truth was that when a guy's imprint was on her period, he wanted her more than ever. Their smell alone had them imagining things. It just enhanced the hormones in them just like it does to their partner, almost trying to make it fair that the girls had to go through this.

"You have no clue how much what you've been telling me is freaking me out. It's fine. Don't tell me, then!" It was obviously not fine. Seth ran a hand through his hair, making Piper blush. That was probably his favorite thing about her; she blushed at _everything_.

"I really want to, but…next one. Alright, I am supposed to give you a vagi…what the hell? Mr. Heart!" Seth yelled in exasperation. Piper got confused, but she didn't need to hear the next one. _Vaginal examination._ Yes, because that is totally normal for the school nurse to do!

Mr. Heart came in cracking up. Seth had gotten bored one day and told Mr. Heart about his fascination with Piper Calloway. This was his form of a hilarious joke. "I'm sorry, I suppose I gave you the paper for teen pregnancies. You are free to go, darling, as long as you can stand," Dr. Heart still wasn't done laughing. "Here, take these for the pain."

Piper took the Advil and tried to stand. She stayed up for a good three seconds before he face was white as a sheet. Seth swept her feet out from under her and into her arms.

"I'll take her to class," Seth grinned. Piper rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed. They were halfway across the lot before he spoke. "So how did this happen?"

"Nicki's brother, the baseball star, threw a basketball at me and I fell down the bleachers. I'm not the most coordinated. But I think Nicki asked him to do that. Man and we were going on such good terms already," Piper blushed, trying for a joke. John, his supposed best friend, had intentionally hurt _his_ Piper. Seth couldn't control the anger that flared inside him. He was shaking when they got to the front of the school. It was mostly over. "Do you think I could catch a ride home? Normally I run, but I can barely stand today?" she yawned.

Seth didn't hear Piper because Nicki and her brother walked outside, along with Nicki's cheer squad and Eric and Ty. Anger in his stride, Seth set Piper down gently on the bench before walking up to John.

John looked honestly scared for his life when he saw the look Seth was giving him. And he should have been. Seth skipped the whole talking part and started with punch to the jaw, enough force to nearly shatter it. Before John could fall, Seth pulled him by the shirt up against a building. Most were staring in shock and Ty was pulling on Seth, but Eric had enough sense to not bother Seth.

"You ever hurt Piper again, I will fucking beat you 'til your black and blue where the sun don't shine," Seth slammed him against the wall and released him to the ground. He thought they were finished, but John tried to tackle him and failed. Seth punched the kid lightly, for a werewolf, in the eye, sending him to the ground and bringing Seth with him. They were about to go at it but were suddenly pulled apart. It took both Jared and Quil to restrain Seth. Nobody had to help John. Seth punched him so hard he was knocked out. He could have, and should, done much worse.

"Seth! What the hell man?" Jared shoved him back to blow off steam. Seth just glared at him ten times over. He backed up, getting the gist of it. Seth stormed over to Piper and yanked her up. She was currently gaping in awe at Seth with her mouth literally hanging open.

Piper was silent the whole ride home while Seth gripped the wheel hard enough to make impressions on it. Once Seth helped her inside on the couch, Piper finally managed to say, "Thank you." Rigid Seth stopped in his tracks and continued to sit by her side. Piper fought off sleep as long as possible, but soon she was out cold.

Seth kissed her forehead gently before running off into the woods.

. . .

"Now tell me again, Rocky, why you won't sit with Ty today?" Piper sighed in confusion. This happened about twice a week now. Normally, about half way through lunch, Eric and Ty would come or call and invite the girls. Seth had invited Piper in the beginning, but she reminded him of Nicki. So he stopped asking finally.

"He took a screen shot of an ugly snap chat and posted it online!" Rocky sighed in exasperation. Wow, life must be fucking hard for Rocky. Piper glanced worriedly over at Kim. Piper had finally managed to convince her to eat lunch with her one day and give Jared his 'manly' space. Kim was a shy girl, much like Piper, so she didn't seem to kind on the idea of meeting Rocky again quiet yet. Piper couldn't blame her. Rocky was a lot to handle.

"Did you ask him to delete it?"

"Well…no, but-"

"No buts about it. Go and ask him to," Piper pushed Rocky out of her seat. Once Piper got acquainted with friends, she became very comfortable with them.

Rocky did as she was told for once and, surprise, surprise, he took it down. With an eye roll, Piper motioned for Kim to come over. Iris was staying at home again, a lot like she always did. Piper was pretty sure her parents beat Iris sometimes. Once she checked on Iris when she missed school and she had a black eye and a handprint on her face. Iris told her to forget about it, but Piper still hadn't.

"Hey, Kim!" Piper greeted her. Kim smiled in response and sat across from Piper.

"Hey, Piper. So I have a question for you," Kim played gently with her salad, pretending to be nonchalant. "How have things been with Nicki?" Piper sat back and looked between Jared, Seth and Kim. She didn't answer, so Kim looked up and continued. "Because ever since Seth heard you were crying one day in the woods, he's been worried sick."

That's right, Piper remembered. Seth had completely shut her out since then. He never said why and Piper still didn't know. Seth had finally gotten how tied in he was to Piper getting bullied and figured the only way to stop it was for Nicki not to have anything to use against Piper.

"You know Seth is dying inside. Or at least, that's what Jared tells me. When you were sick, he couldn't stand Seth being so close to you, but now that's all he wishes for," Kim went on. Piper hated hearing this. She kept thinking this was slightly her fault. She should have been able to stand up against Nicki, but she couldn't, she just couldn't.

Seth had stopped giving her rides. The last time he gave Piper a ride; Nicki had thrown a fit because Seth's arm was resting above Piper's seat. She ended up dumping lasagna all over Piper, resulting in Piper crying in the ladies room. Now she got her daily running in.

"And Seth never stops staring at you from across the lawn. He's out there every day, working on his mom's garden…with very little clothing…if you wanted to know," Kim winked. Piper couldn't stand the rambling any more.

"Why are you telling me this? So I can suffer? It sucks Kim, it really does, but I can't do anything about it," Piper sighed, her face sinking in her hands.

"You could get revenge on Nicki," Kim offered, making Piper snort.

"Even if I tried, I would fail," Piper said.

"How far have you come to solving it?" Kim asked, precautious. Kim knew the secret and somehow refused to tell Piper. It was rude, but Piper didn't prod.

"No close than before."

"You are coming to the campfire tomorrow night. You'll like it and for Pete's sake, you need to know the tribe's legends!" Kim grinned like her plan was falling into action.

"Okay. So how did you and Jared start?"

"Oh I had the biggest crush on him before, but he never spoke to me. Finally one day…" Kim droned on and on about their story. They were cute, Piper finally decided. Kim and her would be great friends, probably even closer than Rocky and Iris.

At home alone, Piper debated if she should have Seth start the tutor sessions today or tomorrow. They had agreed on tomorrow before, but now she had nothing to do. Suddenly, it all changed when she received a text message. A text that she'd feared to see for a while.

* * *

**A/N: All I have to say is...REVIEW! Thanks for all the reviews earlier! They literally brighten my day to read them! If you have any questions, you can PM or leave a review and I'll answer. Review/favorite/follow/do-it-all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Leaked pictures lead to the big reveal**

**A/N: READ IMPORTANT: so I know it's only winter in my story, but I am messing with the times. See, this is all happened around the time of Eclipse. But the thing that puzzled me is there was a huge snowstorm when they went camping…at the end of the year? So for all my purposes, in this story, Eclipse happened in the winter and Alice had the party for a different reason.**

**Aw, come on, only one review? Well you better thank that one guest review. I read that long review and it warmed my heart so much! You have no idea how much that review meant to me. Reviews like that are why I post these stories, otherwise I'd just write for myself. So thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything even though I wish I did! SM owns it all, I just fantisize.**

* * *

Seth, Jared, Sam, and Paul were all running patrol. There had been more and more vampires piling in Seattle so Sam decided to bump up the patrol number.

_All I'm saying is that Kim tried. Piper is just scared. She'll come around – Jared defended Kim. The lunch with Piper had basically been a fail and they were giving Jared a hard time about it._

_Well if Kim would just be a little bit louder… - Paul snorted. Jared growled and 'bumped' into him._

_Dude; do not mess with somebody's imprint – Sam snapped, knowing the feeling. He hated it when the guys messed with him about Claire's age._

_Kim's perfect how she is. I swear – Jared was about to go off before Seth interrupted._

_Cut it out, I hear somebody – Seth said, picking up speed. All four guys ran faster than before. It wasn't that often that something actually came up. Seth was excited to finally get to use his skills, but it's not a good sign that the vampires have already come up here. Jake recently picked up a smell at Bella's house of a rouge leech. But as the group came closer, it didn't seem to be a vampire._

_They were so sure it would be a vampire that they didn't stop as they bounded into a meadow…a meadow with a frail girl lying with her head on her knees. She was crying and had just noticed the guys._

_Shit! Who is she? – Sam cursed under his breath. They all snuck into the trees for protection, but everyone was curious why she was all the way out here. That was way off trail and miles from any house or road. _

"Dammit!" the girl sobbed. Chills ran up Seth's spine at the voice recognition. She threw the phone far in the grass. "No damn service, I'll never get home!"

_Piper – Sam and Seth both thought with worry. Just then, Piper heard the rustle in the leaves._

"Who's there?" Piper jumps, her back pressed against a tree. She wasn't as surprised, more of bored. Tears stains were on her cheeks and her voice was clogged with tears. Seth's heart collapsed and he involuntarily stumbled forward to help Piper. But that didn't do what he'd wanted.

Piper caught eyes with Seth in his wolf form. She let loose a scream for bloody murder as she pressed herself further into the tree.

_Great job, Seth – Jake grumbled, stepping into the clearing. Seth felt so guilty as new tears of true terror ran down Piper's face. As the rest of the guys stepped forward, Piper ran her hand though her hair and screamed so loud it hurt her lungs. Before they knew it, Piper was stumbling blindly backward…toward a cliff. _

_She's going to kill herself! Jake, Paul, and Quil, go back home. All of us together is scaring Piper. Jared, phase out and grab her – Sam demanded. Seth couldn't stand seeing his Piper getting hurt as she fell over logs and rocks. _

_But I'll be naked - Jared protested. Seth reacted faster than anyone as he ran into the trees and phased._

Seth ran to catch up with Piper, which wasn't hard. He hands were bleeding from the scrapes and her leggings were ripped to shreds. She must have found a briar patch.

By now, Piper was full out running for dear life. Just as she rounded a bush, Seth stepped out from behind a tree. "Seth!" Piper's eyes bulged as she ran straight into Seth. They tumbled lightly, Seth being unprepared for her force. "Seth, get up," Piper screamed. "Tons…huge…so many…"

"Piper, Piper, stop! There's a cliff, you're going to fall! It's okay, you're safe!" Seth grabbed her hand as she took off running. He pulled her closer to him and she ran straight into his chest. Seth lifted Piper up easily as she clung onto his chest for dear life. Her head was smothered in his neck when she began to sob.

"What were those things? We…we have to run, they're going to kill us," she cried. Her legs were wrapped around Seth's torso to his enjoyment.

"We'd never do that!" Seth shushed her quickly, stroking her head to calm her down. Sensing her tiredness, Seth placed his arm under her thighs to hold her weight so she could relax. It helped her enough that she wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and hugged him tight.

"We?" she squeaked, trying to control her tears. All Seth wanted to do was make her feel safer, feel better.

"Come on, I'll explain it in a second," Seth rubbed her back as he made their way to Sam. He didn't care what Sam said. Seth was telling her. Now. It had already caused so much trouble and now Piper nearly had a heart attack seeing the wolves.

She shuddered as they went into the clearing again. It was nearly four in the morning. She had to be exhausted. Seth knew he was. Sam and Jared stood there with solemn faces. "Piper, it's just Sam and Jared," Seth whispered, easing Piper out. Her tears finally had stopped so she slid down but lingered close to Seth.

Her eyes were downcast in her nervousness. "What were you doing out here, Pipes?" Jared and Sam rushed Piper as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Do you know how far off trail that was?"

"When did you start hiking?"

"Guys!" Seth shoved them out of their squishing hug around Piper. "You are suffocating her. Let's start with our side."

"Says the guy who just had her plastered to his chest," Sam snorted too low for Piper to hear.

"Did you all see those things too?" Piper asked all three of them. They sat down in the meadow, all four exhausted.

"Piper, you know that campfire you went to last year?" Jared got right to the point. Piper nodded quietly. She was still shaking in shock, which really worried Seth. "That one story in particular about the wolves has something to do with this. Do you remember it?"

"Yes, it's about the cold ones and to protect the tribe their…" Piper's face was priceless as she realized it. "They shape-shifted into the body of a wolf. Wait…are you saying I just saw one of the original ancestor wolves?"

"No, but you are close," Sam said. "Each generation of men has a few with the wolf gene and when vampires, the common term now, are near the area, we phase into wolves. That's what you saw."

"You…you're a wolf?" Piper gasped at Sam.

"We all are. Sam, Jared, Embry, Jake, Quil, Leah, and I are all wolves," Seth grinned with pride. Now that her heart was finally settling to an even rate, he could relax. Everyone else saw this as a burden, but Seth loved it. It was pretty awesome to say the least.

Piper's mouth was wide open. "Is this what you all couldn't tell me before?" They nodded. "And the good hearing? The muscles? The body temperature?"

"Yes, and great eyesight and speed, incase you were wondering," Seth grinned.

"Vampires are real? You fight vampires?" Piper looked truly shocked, making Sam and Jared grin.

"Don't be so concerned. We protect the tribe so nothing can get near anyone. They are real, but they aren't what you're thinking," Jared said. "The Cullen family are all ones, but they don't hurt humans."

"I don't get how this all ties into me? Why didn't you want to 'bring me into your world?' It's not bad," Piper looked deeply at Sam. Seth always hated when she'd use those eyes on him. It would always make him cave.

"Because Seth-" Sam began, but Jared interrupted.

"No, no, no! Seth can give her the imprint talk just like we gave ours. Don't give him a free-bee on this!" Jared grinned ear to ear. Seth growled deeply at him. Of course he'd have to talk to Piper eventually, but he was hoping they could give her a run down on it, although it would have been very awkward with her most protective brothers there.

"Pipes, I expect a full story on why you wandered out here when you get home. Emily's cooking, so I'd hurry before we eat it all," Sam kissed Piper's head and followed Jared into the woods. Seth waited until they were out of hearing range before speaking.

"You know, when we are wolves, we can speak in our minds to each other. The pack telepathy is really annoying when you want to keep something secret, but it's cool any other time. Well, not everyone would agree…" Seth rambled for no reason. He was nervous to tell her this.

"Does this have to do with the word 'imprinting'?" Piper asked, looking at the ground.

"Yes," Seth sighed. "Imprinting is like…finding your soul mate, your other half, your everything, your entire world from there on out. It is literally love at first sight, I'm not joking. It's like…" Seth reminisced back to when he imprinted on her. "Now everything surrounds around her and only her. You live for only her. You would do anything to make her smile, to keep her living, to keep her happy. It only happens to wolves after we phase for the first time. Once you meet eyes with the girl for the first time, you're whipped. It doesn't happen often, only to a few of us. Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared on Kim, and Quil on Claire."

"She's only two."

"It's not like that, at least not until the girl wants it to be romantic. Quil is like Claire's big brother. When she needs a best friend, he'll be there. When she wants a boyfriend, she'll only have an interest in Quil. I forgot to mention we don't age until we stop growing. So Quil will wait until Claire is close enough to his age and then stop phasing to be with her for the rest of his life," Seth sighed. Now comes the trickier part. At least he had the mind to express all his feeling to her before Piper knew all the feelings were about her.

"That's so sweet," Piper sighed. "I still don't see how this all relates to me. Is it all because I saw you in the clearing?"

Seth shook his head and scooted closer to Piper as the wind picked up. Her heartbeat increased as his fingertips brushed hers for just a second. "You see…you are very vital to this all…or at least to me… I imprinted on you, Pipes," Seth blurted out suddenly. "And I'm sorry. I took away your chance at having a regular relationship. Now you are forced to be with me and I'm sorry. Of course, you could refuse, but I've never seen that actually happen… What?" Piper was looking at him funny.

"You see that as a burden? Seth Clearwater is completely taken with me and you think it'd be a _burden_ to have?" Piper nearly choked on her words she was so shocked. "Seth…I've been through it all. I've been cheated on, I've been heart broken, and I've been betrayed. So don't go thinking you are doing something bad," Piper was blushing as red at a tomato. Relief swam through Seth's head like crazy until he remembered something. Well…there's only one way to see if this made a difference to her or not.

"Piper, could I take you out on a date sometime?" Seth grinned cockily over at Piper. She looked at him with surprise. Seriously? He had just said she's his everything and she still doesn't get Seth wants to go out with her?

"Really?" she squeaked. Seth nodded his head hopefully. "Yes, of course!"

"Wait, really? What about Nicki and the pictures?" Seth asked. He was fully expecting to be turned down. Piper's smiling face fell.

"Have you checked your phone?" Her eyes were trained on her lap as her hands fumbled with flowers.

"No, we can't carry them when we phase…why?" Seth suspiciously asked. Piper sighed and pulled out her phone. She shoved it to Seth with a look of dread.

"Read the group chats. There are over ten of them, each with about 20 people from our school," she had tears in her eyes while she said this. Reluctantly, Seth opened the first one. It took him a while to get to the top. There were so many comments and they weren't pretty ones.

He gasped as he opened the picture. There was Piper…naked. And it was sent to nearly everyone from the school. Of course, the sender was Nicki. "Oh Piper, I'm so sorry. This was all my fault for getting in that fight with John yesterday!" Seth groaned, pulled Piper fully to his side. He watched in dismay as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Everyone's seen them," Piper cried, "Everyone. I can't go to school like this, Seth! They all think that's my body. That doesn't even fit my size." Seth was busy reading the comments until he found Rocky and Iris's. "They all think I'm a slut."

"Not everyone. Rocky said, 'that's so fake you all are idiots for believing that crap. Look at the water! Every noticed how a piece is colored brown? That's photo shop.' And Iris said, 'do you see that curve in her thigh? That's from trying to make her thighs bigger, just as they did her stomach.' A lot of the kids believed them," Seth tried to be optimistic.

"What am I going to do?" Piper sobbed, throwing her head in her hands. Seth pulled Piper on his lap with his arms wrapped fully around her.

"You are going to pretend it didn't happen. You won't listen to any of their comments because you aren't what they think. And you are beautiful, Piper, don't let anybody tell you different," Seth nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck.

"They all are going to think we got together just because of the picture," Piper mumbled sadly. He hadn't even thought of that, but she's right.

"I don't care what they think. Is this why you came out here?" Seth muttered in her hair. She smelled so good it was a crime. He could stay like that forever if she asked him to.

"I didn't want Embry seeing it. He's so nosy. And I wanted to be alone and wandered off. Before I knew it, I was lost," Piper sniffed. It was hard for Seth to focus right now. He couldn't believe Piper was letting him keep his arms around her.

"I have an idea. We should have Rocky persuade the editor of the news people to put the full story out there. Just enough information so they know it isn't you," Seth offered. Piper shrugged with a sigh.

"Maybe. Maybe not, I just want something good to happen," she sighed into Seth's chest. His hands were gently wrapped around Piper's small frame at her waist. He hoped she was warming up. Winter was coming and the air was always cold.

"Are you tired?" Seth asked. She nodded with another yawn. She had only flip-flops on, something totally not meant for hiking. "Let's get home." She stood up tiredly with him. When she began walking, he stopped her.

"What?" Seth didn't bother to say anything before he scooped Piper up in his arms, bridal style. "I can walk…but your comfy. Never mind my feet are broken." She turned in his arms so her head was conveniently placed against his chest.

"Go ahead and sleep. It's a long walk," Seth began their climb. Of course, it wouldn't be that long if he was a wolf, but he loved carrying her like this.

"Hey…I have a question," Piper mumbled, opening her eyes to stare at him. His cheeks burned, but he didn't mind. If Piper were cheering up by looking at him, he'd let her stare all day.

"Shoot."

"When's our date?" she whispered, her hand trailing up and down Seth's bicep. Piper made it so hard to focus. His heart was pounding in his chest.

He thought for a moment. "Does tomorrow work for you?" Seth asked, gazing into her eyes. She grinned a grin that made his heart stop. She was so beautiful. "Then I'm taking you mini golfing."

"I'm warning you now. I am a pro. Put-put is my thing," Piper flirted.

"Who calls it put-put?" Seth retorted.

"Who calls it mini golf?" Piper raised an eyebrow in response. Seth grinned at her.

"Go to sleep." He commanded.

"You go to sleep," Piper smiled. "How can you walk so long with me in your arms?"

"For one, you don't weigh much at all," Seth made Piper blush at the compliment. "And, if you haven't noticed, I am pretty strong. It came with the whole being a wolf thing, but I carried you before too."

"That's right. I remember you were pretty scrawny. You had some trouble then, didn't you?" Piper laughed with a glint in her eyes.

"You think you are so funny. Well don't worry about it now, hotshot," Seth called Piper his unofficial nickname, making her blush even more. Piper twisted again, making her back and butt press up against his chest. Seth tried his hardest not to notice, but he did. It wasn't his fault she had such a nice ass. Feeling slightly intrusive, he forced himself not to look…much.

She was asleep by the time he got home. Sam and Jared were passed out on the couch, so he brought her up into her room before going back down. Sam and Jared both woke at the noise of the squeaky stairs.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked. He seemed to be okay with Seth imprinting on Piper more than Jared was.

"Great," Seth grinned but then remembered everything. "Well, not so much. The reason she was out in the woods…" Seth told them everything. They would have found out either way.

Jared and Sam completely flipped out, but Seth managed to calm them down enough. "On the good note, I'm going on a date with her tomorrow," Seth grinned proudly as all three guys sat on the couch.

"Good note my ass," Jared stormed up the stairs.

"Is it bad?" Sam asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Is what bad?" Seth asked.

"School for Piper. She never talks to us so we have no clue what's going on," Sam groaned, clenching and unclenching his fist. It just dawned on Seth that he's probably the only person who really knows Piper.

"Yeah it's pretty bad. But it's my fault. Nicki hates Piper because I like Piper and not Nicki," Seth sighed.

"You can't do much about that so I expect you to make Piper as happy as you can. Emily said when she talked to Raven before that her boyfriend, Dean, just dumped Piper. Piper was a wreck. I know it's not possible, but if you _ever _do anything to Piper I will beat the living daylights out of you," Sam growled before walking off to bed. Seth just sat there. He had no clue she was cheated on by Dean. Seth had just thought he broke up with her.

Seth's new life mission was to make this Piper's best and favorite relationship. He already knew it would be for him.

. . .

"You WHAT?" Rocky screamed through the phone.

"I have a date with Seth!" Piper squealed from her room. Rarely was she ever in a girly-girl squeal session, but it totally called for it today. She tried to quiet down because Leah and Seth themselves were downstairs, along with the rest of the pack. It was a surprise Leah stayed longer than five minutes, but they had a pack meeting. All Piper knew was that it had something to do with a party Quil, Jake, and Embry went to yesterday at the Cullen house.

"This is amazing! How did it all happen? Please tell me he didn't text you! Oh my, we have to pick up Iris and all three of us can hang at your house before deciding what you should wear!" Rocky squealed.

"I'll ask Emily if it's okay," Piper agreed, heading downstairs after she hung up. She caught whiffs of the conversation.

"And where do you think they will feed once they finish killing Bella and the Cullen's?" Jake snapped at Leah.

"Whatever, I'm not doing this for the Cullen's but I'll do it," Leah through to the kitchen where Piper was. With one disgusted look at Piper, Leah left the house totally and then phased right in the front yard. Piper wondered how she hadn't noticed before. All the other guys seemed to be more relaxed here since Piper knew, but not Leah. Leah would never be relaxed, though, because Sam and Emily.

"We are training with the Cullen's tomorrow. Don't be late," said Sam, adjourning the meeting. She still couldn't believe all these guys could turn into wolves. Piper spotted Emily next to Sam and went up to them. She felt a pair of familiar eyes on her. The only downside to Seth being over all the time was that she was always obligated to actually dress for the day. Normally she'd wear what she wore to sleep, but that is hardly decent around Seth, especially with his perverted mind.

"Um…do you think I could have two of my friends over for a couple hours?" Piper asked Sam and Emily. It was currently seven thirty in the afternoon and the date was at nine thirty.

Sam grinned bigger than Piper's ever seen. He had been so worried about Piper making friends and the only way he's known she had some was from Seth. Emily smiled, "Sure as long as I get to meet them!" It wasn't in the weird way some moms try to be. Emily looked genuinely interested in meeting them.

"Okay."

"Just make sure not to mention wolves," Sam nodded and patted Piper's shoulder awkwardly. Piper sat back on the couch and texted Rocky. She made plans to pick up Piper and the two would drive to Iris's house to get her. Kim plopped down next to her.

"It's such a relief that you know now," Kim sighed. Piper smiled and nodded. "Are you excited?" Piper had no clue she knew. Before answering, Piper looked around for Seth. He was in the kitchen, so she'd have to be quiet.

"Kim, I'm a nervous wreck!" Piper hissed. Seth's head snapped toward the girls and Piper cursed under her breath.

"Let's go upstairs and talk," Kim glared at Seth who smiled sheepishly. Kim led her to Piper's room and sat down on the bed with Piper across from her. "Don't worry, being nervous is totally normal."

"I'm going to be so awkward, I can already tell. I just keep thinking, 'how does somebody like him, end up with somebody like me?'" Piper worried, looking around the room quickly.

"That reminds me of Jared and me. I had the biggest crush on Jared before he imprinted on me. So of course, I thought when he asked me it out, it was just a joke. I was so rude to him on the date. And then he asked for my number and when he could see me again. And on our second date, I was so quiet and tried to impress Jared, but you don't need to impress them, Piper. We have it easy. They are already head over heels for us," Kim grinned proudly. Piper laughed fleetingly.

"Do you want to come with Rocky and me to pick up Iris? We are just coming back here if you want to stay, but I definitely need you to help me pick out an outfit!" Piper offered.

"I'll stay and look through your closet for possibilities!" Kim grinned before hopping up. Rocky was honking her horn in minutes. Piper ran outside and for once, it wasn't raining.

As soon as she got in, Rocky squealed. "Okay, I will hold off on questions until Iris comes!" Rocky laughed. Piper agreed and turned up the music. Within minutes, they were jamming out and pulling up to Iris's house. Neither had mentioned the big news to her, but they figured she was free.

When Piper knocked on the door, it swung open slightly from being left open. There was yelling from upstairs so, naturally, Rocky went to investigate, pulling Piper with her. It was coming from the room on the left.

"It's my fault! June just got home and she needed to pay the taxi. I thought you wouldn't mind since it's your _daughter!_ Next time I'll get your booze first," Iris sneered from the ground. Both girls flattened themselves on the wall but listened.

"Shut your mouth, bitch. Was that attitude?" a man's gruff voice yelled. _Smack! Smack! _There was another man's groan from the floor. "All you ever do is cry? I brought you into this world and you repay me by crying all the damn time?"

"You could have killed her! Put the pole down," Iris trembled. Pole? Piper and Rocky exchanged a nervous look.

"Why don't you just fucking leave? Go whore around with your little friends. I don't want to see either of you ungrateful brats again!" the first man's voice yelled loudly. Loud footsteps came near the stairs, dragging something in the process. With a yelp, they rounded the corner and he tossed a nearly limp body straight past Piper and Rocky and down the stairs. Iris tumbled and tumbled until finally hitting the bottom with a thud, but she got up weakly. He grunted and looked at the two girls, a beer in hand.

Piper didn't think; she just acted. Piper threw herself at the burly man and punched him in the jaw. It only took one punch in the eye for her to go down. Rocky was in tears, but she ran down to help Iris. As Piper staggered up, she wandered back into Iris's room. June, a basic replica of Iris who was a year older, looked at her sadly. Piper helped the poor girl to her feet and brought her down the stairs.

As the four struggled outside, the man threw his beer can, hitting Piper square in the back, causing her to shriek and arch her back in agony. "If I see any of your faces again, I'mma beat the pretty smiles off your faces and that's a promise bitches!" Iris's dad yelled.

They finally made it to the car and Piper fell on the seat in a heap. "Iris…" Rocky whimpered.

"Please…don't," Iris begged, tears threatening. Piper had never seen Iris cry, not ever. This was something new. "What the hell were you all doing here anyway?"

"Eye-rye, be nice. They helped us," June, Iris's big sister scolded her.

"Shit! Is that glass in your back?" Iris shrieked. Piper nodded sadly. It was stinging like crazy. "Rocky, see if your mom will let us clean up there."

"I will. You can probably stay, but I doubt we have any beds or couches. Family reunion," Rocky said, her voice trembling. Rocky was never exposed to anything near this bad. Sure, Piper was never beaten, but she knew was it was like to have a corrupt dad. Hell, hers was in jail for drug abuse.

"We have tons of room. I doubt Emily will mind. Was he bluffing about you all never coming back?" Piper said, cracking her neck.

"No," June shuddered. "We have nowhere to live…"

"Can't you tell the police?" Rocky bit her tongue as soon as the words came out. She knew that wasn't an option.

"No. Those motherfuckers would ship us to a girl's home for troubled children since we fought back. Our system is messed up," Iris groaned.

"Where are we going to live, Iris? I don't have much money or a job," June sighed sadly as she clutched her side. She must have used the pole there too.

"We'll figure that out later. We just need to clean up right now," Rocky said, pulling in her drive. When it was Iris's turn in the shower, June just hunched in the corner, telling Piper and Rocky she wants to be alone. Suddenly, two boys' squeals filled the hallway. Piper looked toward Rocky's bedroom door expectantly. All the kids shared one room here.

"Do you want to meet them, Piper?" Rocky asked, her hand on the door. Piper grinned at her with a quick nod. Two boys filled the room immediately. "Are we up to spying again?"

"That depends…" the smaller one grinned.

"Would you be mad or happy?" Jason finished. They looked to be about eight.

With an eye roll, Rocky said, "Guys, this is my friend Piper."

"Piper as in…" Jason began.

"The friend you were squealing about how she was going on a date with Seth?" Luke cocked an eyebrow at the girls. Piper froze immediately and checked the clock.

"No! Oh no, no, no! I forgot to even text Seth! Oh he's probably worried sick! Shit!" Piper paced back and forth, running a hand through her hair. Finally, she found her phone and…dead.

"Honey, you stood him up. He's not worried, I can tell you that," Rocky snorted. "Sorry," she said with one of Piper's glares.

"You were supposed to go on a date with _Seth Clearwater _and you didn't tell me?" Iris gasped, ringing out her hair. Piper had tears in her eyes. She suddenly noticed the pain in her gut. She had been told that you could feel when the other was hurting, but Piper didn't think it would be that literal.

. . .

Seth rang his hands nervously. Piper was now a full hour late. He decided to text her and ask. But an hour later, she still hadn't responded. Kim had wondered why she didn't come back to get ready earlier. Kim was a little sad, but that's nothing compared to how stupid Seth felt. Of course things couldn't go his way.

He drove home faster than he'd drove in a while. Why did he even think that he could get a girl like her? She probably thought Seth was stupid for feeling how he said. He couldn't be angry with her. Right now, Seth couldn't see anybody wanting to date him.

When he pulled in his driveway, he saw Jared and Sam walk briskly across the lawn. Seth didn't want to see them, they were probably just bringing by her sorry excuse as to why she ditched him. He honestly didn't want to hear it right now.

"Why didn't you bring her to my house? Is she okay?" Sam asked from across the yard. Seth slammed the door. He's just rubbing it in now.

"She didn't come, how would I know?" Seth growled, but he knew they could hear him.

"What?"

"She. Didn't. Show." Seth talked as if he were talking to a child. He was in a really bad mood by now. "So what's her excuse?"

"She isn't with you?" Jared asked as the boys all met in the yard. Seth shook his head. He wanted to cry, but not in front of them. Being in front of Jared and Sam just made him angry toward Piper. "Well where is she? She isn't at Sam's."

"What are you talking about?" Seth hissed.

"She never came back when she left with Rocky. Kim was really hurt by it, but they just thought she went straight to your date. And she hasn't came home," Jared said. Seth got very confused. What happened to her? He opened his mouth to speak, but Jared said, "And she won't answer her calls."

Immediately, his feeling of betrayal disappeared and fear replaced it. All kinds of possibilities ran through his head and he wanted to vomit. This was not good.

"Dammit," Seth cursed under his breath. "Does anyone know where she was headed?"

"Kim said she was going to Iris's house, but nobody knows where that is," Jared shrugged. Seth could punch him in the face for how stupid he just sounded.

"We are wolves, Jared. We could track her scent," Sam said what Seth was about to say, but Seth had some choice words chosen for him. Sam told Emily where they were going before they phased and called everyone else. Most were less than happy to be woken up, but Seth didn't care.

They ran for hours that night. After some time, half of them gave up. Then it was just left with Sam, Jared, and Seth. An hour later, it was just Sam and Seth. And even two hours later, Sam decided to call it. He figured she'd show by tomorrow and if not, her trail would still be there. But Seth couldn't stand the thought of her being out there for an entire night…all alone. So it was a relief that at four thirty in the morning, Quil finally phased in with great news.

_She is home. Piper was all the way at Rocky's house. We were looking way out of place, but dude…you better come quick. You won't like it – _Quil said vaguely before phasing out again. Seth pushed his muscles to the maximum so he could check and make sure every inch of Piper was safe.

Don't forget that Seth was extremely tired when he walked into Sam's living room. He had already wrestled Jared, getting the crap kicked out of him for just taking Piper out on a date, earlier that morning. Sam had his big 'fatherly' speech, which wore Seth out as well. And Seth had just spent the majority of his night running all over La Push. So it only made sense that the moment Seth saw Piper's swollen shuteye, gashed forehead, and bruised back, Seth nearly fainted.

He staggered forward in despair. Seth's heartache in pain but his body shook in anger. What happened to her? "Pipes?"

Piper turned to Seth. She was sitting on the bathroom counter while Emily did some minor first aid techniques to clean up the bigger areas. Piper had her shirt lifted to her neck, but when she saw Seth, she pushed it down self-consciously. She knew how he was going to act, which was good because there was no stopping it.

"Seth, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to ditch you. I'd _never _do that! I – you're shaking…" Piper's tears were about to swell over, but then she was confused.

"Seth, calm down or you have to get out," Emily mumbled. Emily knew Seth wouldn't phase purely because of anger. He just wasn't that much of a hothead.

"What. Happened?" Seth growled, putting Emily's protests aside and walking straight in front of Piper. He had a look like he wanted to kill somebody. And it was kind of scaring Piper.

She gave him the quickest run down of what went on at Iris's house. Emily left when she got flustered of asking Seth to move.

"Her dad did this to a stranger?" Seth growled with pure hatred. "And you aren't calling the cops?"

"No, Seth, please don't freak out. That's up for Iris and June to decide. Don't interfere with him, it's over and he can't hurt me again," Piper rushed out, sensing Seth's emotions. Seth was rigid throughout the entire story and had just begun to move. His hand touched lightly over her swollen eye. He watched as Piper bit her lip because that simple of a touch was painful to her eye. His hand roamed over the gash on her head. "Alright! I get it. My face is already messed up enough."

Seth almost laughed. Almost. He pulled Piper in his arms and off of the counter. "I'm just glad you're safe," Seth mumbled into her hair. Piper made a chocking noise.

"Can't…breathe," Piper coughed enough to make Seth release her on the floor. "You aren't mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" Seth asked, placing her back on the sink.

"I kind of stood you up…" Piper blushed sadly.

"Because you were helping Iris and June. It's okay, Piper. We can have another date tomorrow after my training," Seth sighed. He had really been hoping to have that date with her. There was still so much he didn't know. Piper pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"

"I was hoping we could have had that second date tomorrow," she mumbled. Seth raised an eyebrow. "So we could finally kiss…unless you just want to skip right to it." She winked at him, causing his heart to be ten times faster.

"Nope, you aren't getting away that easily," Seth tapped her nose playfully. Then, somebody started banging on the door.

"What are you two doing in there, exactly?" Iris's voice surprised both of them. Piper blushed and hopped off the counter. Iris was grinning evilly. "Give him a quickie?" Piper's mouth dropped open while Seth blushed and grinned. "Take her for a nice ride there, Seth?" He snorted and couldn't control his laughter. Iris winked before walking in the bathroom.

Piper was doing her best not to laugh, but she did giggle. "I like this girl," Jared laughed, pointing to the bathroom. Seth had to admit she was funny.

Piper hopped on the couch with a groan as she clutched her back. Seth, not even thinking about it, went into the kitchen and made her an icepack. She looked surprised when he handed it to her. "Thanks," she muttered. Jared snorted.

"He's whipped," Paul hissed to Jared too low for Piper to hear. Seth just grinned loudly. He honestly liked it if it was because of Piper. Seth would do anything for Piper.

Sitting beside Piper, Seth watched the TV for a little while. It was obvious Piper was exhausted, but she stayed awake, waiting patiently for Jared and Paul to go to their rooms. Seth assumed Iris and June were using the other rooms so he'd have to go home that night. It was a depressing thought. He could sense she wanted to talk in, more or less, private.

Finally they were alone. "I missed most of the meeting you all had. What are you training for?" Piper leaned closer to him. Seth debated whether he should use the arm move. He decided against it for a little bit.

"You know about all the killings happening in Seattle? Well they are really caused by a group of vampires," at that, Piper shuddered. That's when he decided to put an arm on the back of her seat but not so much of touching. Still, she leaned into his arm a bit. He tried to hide his smile. "And they are coming after Bella for revenge. It's a long story. The leader's mate tried to kill Bella Swan last year and the Cullen's killed him. So for revenge, Victoria is trying to kill Bella." A flash of recognition came on Piper's face. "And she's made an army of newborn vampires. In their first year, they are even stronger than regular vampires. We have to fight them soon so we are learning their weaknesses."

"You have to f-fight vampires?" Piper looked up, totally forgetting the TV. Anyone could see the fear in her eyes. It warmed his heart to know how much she already cared for him. He nodded but didn't tear away his eyes. "And you all don't know how to fight them?"

"Don't worry about it babe," Seth threw out the word like it was nothing, but he was carefully watching her reaction. "We are made for this. You aren't doubting me, are you?" Just to mess with Piper, he threw in a wink. Her heart jumped.

"Well you could take anybody with your muscles," Piper muttered, thinking Seth couldn't hear. It added way more to his ego than needed. Just to show off, Seth raised his sleeve up and flexed for Piper. "You heard?"

"Damn right I did," Seth grinned easily, still not taking down his arm. "Come on, touch it. You know you want to!" he teased. Piper glared forcefully at him, but her eyes did flick away a few times.

"Shut it, Clearwater," Piper shoved his shoulder with a laugh. Seth's phone vibrated in his pocket. He didn't want to walk away from Piper so he answered it even though she could probably hear knowing how close she was.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Seth, could you do us a favor?" It was Alice's high, squeaky voice. "See for training tomorrow, none of your pack will trust us. And you know us. We wouldn't hurt a fly…well we would but you know what I mean."

"I know, they are all paranoid," Seth made the crazy gesture and pointed at the phone, making Piper giggle.

"Who's that?" Alice inquired.

"Piper Calloway, why?" Seth asked. He didn't see where this was going.

"I knew that. Who's she to you if you two are together at nearly…five in the morning. You do realize training is in three hours, right?" Alice spoke.

"Yeah," he sighed. He didn't even feel like walking over to his house. "Well…Piper is…" he trailed off and glanced at her big, round eyes. What should he call her? His girlfriend? Seth didn't want to scare her off, but he didn't want to offend her by saying she's only a friend. "Currently a very close friend." He gave her a wink, which seemed to settle Piper's disappointed face.

"Right, you were probably busy with your 'close' friend," Alice did not buy it. "But she's your imprint, right? That's what Eddie said. And we thought if you were comfortable enough to bring your girlfriend with you to train, then the mutts, I mean wolves, will follow your lead." Piper snorted when she said girlfriend. Did she not think he was good enough to be her boyfriend, Seth wondered?

"Not to be rude, but she didn't get any sleep tonight and…ow! Okay, stop it, Pipes! She'll be there," Seth said as Piper dug her nails into Seth's arm with a nodding head.

"Great!" Alice was happier than a kid in a candy shop. Seth glared playfully at Piper.

"If you are fighting vampires, I'd like to see just how well you fight," Piper declared.

"I shouldn't be fighting much. Really I'll be with Edward and Bella in the mountains. Because I'm so small, Sam is putting me as the 'communication guy.' But," Seth whined, "I want to fight!"

"Well I don't want you too!" Piper wrapped her arms around Seth's chest. Yes, that made up for it all right then and there.

"Then I guess I won't…for you," Seth squeezed her back.

"And because Sam's making you, but it's the thought that counts," Piper mumbled against his chest. Before he knew it, they were both asleep on the couch with Piper literally lying on top of him.

. . .

Piper woke oddly warm. It was always freezing in that house, but not last night. Her hands were roaming through some oddly furry blankets. She couldn't really remember going to her room that night, but she just assumed. Piper was definitely not in the mood to be woken up so soon. She had just gone to sleep so she decided to keep her eyes closed as long as possible.

"Has she been doing that all night?" Collin's voice said. It sounded a while away, so she guessed he was outside her room. "Dude, she is molesting you." Piper got confused when her hands slid downwards and found skin. What?

"Don't tell Jared, but I'm not stopping her!" Seth spoke from literally right under her. Eyes flying open, Piper jumped up and nearly rolled off onto the ground if Collin hadn't caught her.

"Woah there," he laughed, setting Piper on her feet. She looked around and saw she was in the living room. Seth was lying on the couch with the biggest grin she'd ever seen. Emily was in the kitchen cooking. She was finally piecing together what happened. Piper must have fallen asleep on the couch with Seth, climbed on him in the middle of the night, and woke up…well like Collin said; she basically was molesting his hair and chest.

"Oh…um, sorry Seth," Piper couldn't meet his eyes. She remembered what he had said. She still didn't see how the whole imprinting thing worked, but she was guessing it was because of that. "Oh wipe that smile away before I smack it off."

"Sorry!" Seth sat up, slightly nervous.

Collin coughed, "Whipped." Piper glared at him as Seth stood to his feet. Just in time, Jared came down the stairs.

"Who's ready to go listen to leeches?" he called sarcastically. All three teenagers averted their gaze.

"I'm going to go cook," Piper announced and ran into the kitchen. Not a minute after the eggs were finished, Emily and Piper hear a big thud followed by a groan. They quickly put the food aside and ran into the living room. Seth was getting up off the ground near the metal door into the garage. If Piper looked hard enough, she could see a small dent about the size of Seth's back in the door.

Seth, on the contrary to being thrown at a door, came up grinning. Jared was still glaring at him. "What was that for?" Piper shrieked, hurriedly walking over to Seth.

Collin whispered, "Now that backfired a little bit."

"Our rat," Seth motioned to Collin, "decided to tell Jared our sleeping arrangements."

"It was just the way you said it that got to me," Jared smirked, walking into the kitchen. Piper quickly looked over Seth to make sure he was okay. She had no idea what got into her, but she just had to make sure he was all right.

"And how did he say it?" Emily laughed, going back into the kitchen. They followed, Piper intent on hearing what they said.

"Piper rode Seth last night," Collin snickered.

"Why the heck did you say that?" Emily laughed.

"In my defensive, the urban dictionary says 'riding' somebody can also be just laying right on top of them," Collin held his hands up in defense. Emily snorted but Seth checked Piper's face for anger.

Instead, she wittily said, "So that's what you do all day; look up words you should know on the internet. Are you not a guy or something?" Seth chuckled and grabbed the plates to set the table. After the loud ruckus downstairs, it didn't take long for the rest of the guys to either wake up or get here. Piper glanced down after putting the last bit of eggs on the table. Nearly everything was devoured…to crumbs. All the guys came in for another huge helping.

She had no clue what to do, but then Seth waved her down. Piper grinned and slid next to him. He had made her a plate. "Corny much?" Paul snorted. Even though it wasn't visible to most of the guys, Piper could tell Seth was a little hurt.

"Sweet much?" Piper fleeting gave him a kiss on the cheek. That was the most daring she'd been in a while and boy did it ever feel good? Jared and Sam made disgusted faces and bolted for the living room couch, only opening up more room. Seth's cheeks burned, but he looked euphoric. Piper knew she, herself, was indeed euphoric. His cheek had just the hint of an unshaven, gruff but short beard. Piper's stomach was churning so much she was scared she may puke, but she didn't show it.

Seth continued to eat his mountain high plate of food while Piper went into the living room. "I'm coming with you guys to watch," Piper told Sam.

"Since when?" he snorted.

"About four this morning. Seth wants me to come. Is that okay?" Piper asked.

"Piper, the Cullen's are nice and all, but…" Sam began. Piper bent down to whisper in his ear. She really didn't want Seth hearing.

"Please let me watch. I have to see for myself…" Piper trailed off, unsure how to phrase it. Thankfully, Sam understood.

"Fine. Just be sure to stay with Seth or Jake," Sam grunted.

"Why Jake?"

"Jake will be near Bella a lot and I doubt you'll want to stay hidden in the woods like the rest of us. So if you go near the car to sit, which I'm sure you will, stay with Seth or Jake. Seth always talks to them so he'll be down there," Sam didn't sound happy about it, but she understood. Piper couldn't believe it was that easy.

"Thanks!" Piper hugged around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek before skipping happily into the kitchen. Sam was surprised she was warming up to him that much. Maybe Seth was good for her, he thought.

"Can you go?" Seth asked. She grinned and nodded. Emily looked nervous.

"Piper, please be careful," Emily bit her lip like she wanted to say more. "How are you getting there?"

"You have to be kidding me!" Piper groaned. Seth and her had driven as far as they could get. Now there was a long, five-mile trail they had to travel on. And Seth had a better idea.

"I promise, it will be fun. Think of it as…riding a horse!" Seth offered. Piper's eyes narrowed on Seth.

"A horse? A wolf is way different than a horse!" Piper shrieked.

"Fine. We can always walk the five miles and miss it all," Seth offered, hopping out of the car. Before Piper could open her door, Seth was there, leaning through the window. Piper bit her lip and thought. Meanwhile. Seth couldn't take his eyes off her lips. He wanted so much to just lean in a little closer and kiss her. It would be so easy.

"You win. They won't let you live this down, though," Piper giggled as he opened the door.

"Live what down?"

"That I rode you," Piper cracked up like no tomorrow.

"You know, Pipes, you have one hell of a dirty mind," Seth winked at her and offered his hand.

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Piper laughed and hopped down, but her foot caught on the step and she and Seth fell to the ground, laughing the entire way. Seth caught her fall and for that she was thankful. "Sorry." She breathed, realizing how close their faces were.

"First I fell for you. Now I fell with you," Seth said cheekily. Could he get any cornier? But she couldn't help but to laugh. Their noses were almost touching. Piper closed her eyes, leaning in for what she was expecting to be their first kiss. But Seth pulled away only inches, staring into her hurt eyes. "Piper, I'm sorry. Just…not here."

Tears stung her eyes. She understood, but nobody likes getting rejected for any reasons. "Yeah, no, of course. I get it," she stood and brushed the dirt off her pants. She walked towards the forest without waiting for Seth.

"No, Pipes, it's not – Piper I want to!" Seth called, but she kept walking. Her eyes were burning and there was a huge lump in the back of her throat. She couldn't respond even if she wanted to or she'd cry. And she wasn't going to cry, not in front of Seth.

And suddenly, his hands grabbed at her waist and picked her up. Seth ran her back into a tree gently yet in a rough, sexy, gruff way. Their faces were centimeters apart. "I want to more than you think. But. I plan on making it romantic. You can't tell me that was romantic at all," Seth breathed deeply. His breath smelled like mint. Even after eating five servings of eggs, his breath smelled wonderful. Did hers do that? She doubted it.

Piper managed to grin again. "Honestly? Anything you do is romantic, Seth, but you're right, not as much as I'd like. I mean, you probably are nervous since I'm experienced."

"Now you are just trying to get revenge. That hurts, Pipes," Seth mocked a sad face. She cracked up and leaned her head on his shoulder, as she couldn't control her giggles. "Now that we are officially fashionably late, wait here and I'll phase." He sat her down with a sigh.

"Or…" Piper held out the 'R' and busied her hand by trailing along his t-shirt neckline. "You could just do it here." Seth snorted, thinking she was joking. His face got serious when she realized she was being serious.

"You know I have to undress to do that," Seth said.

"I do. You said before," Piper admitted, flickering her eyes to his. She had always found flirting to be fun, but it was even better with Seth because she knew he'd feed off of her no matter what and flirt back.

"I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Seth winked before walking into the tree line. Just for a treat, he pulled his shirt off a little soon. Piper eyed his back muscles, memorizing every inch of him. Once again, she wanted badly to draw him. Maybe if she asked, he wouldn't mind. An idea formed.

As the eyes appeared, she ran to him. Seth was huge, taller than any horse. His fur was a russet copper brown. And his dark brown, almost black eyes were the same as when he was human. He pawed the ground as Piper stared in wonder.

First, she just ran and jumped. It didn't work. She bounced off and fell to the ground immediately. Ouch. Seth made the silliest of sounds and Piper was pretty sure he was laughing at her.

"Alright, you try getting on a mountain in one jump!" Piper teased. He bowed his head and she climbed on quickly. "See, that was much – woah!"

Seth had begun running. They ran in bounds and Piper was pretty sure he was only going slowly for her. She clung to his fur and closed her eyes or she was sure she'd vomit. Once she peeked, but that was a bad idea. The trees would fly by in whirls and trees smacked her face if she rose.

Finally, they stopped moving. Piper still didn't let go or even rise. She heard soft laughs in velvety voices and they interested her. With much hesitation, she got off and looked around. The wolves seemed to emerge at once around her. In the clearing below stood the Cullen family. If you lived anywhere near Forks, you've heard about them.

All the rumors were true. Every one of them was stunningly beautiful. She waved to Carlisle, who just seemed to have recognized her. Esme smiled at her warmly from his side. In a flash, Edward and Bella appeared by the jeep. Piper blinked. It was just under a second and boom! Bella looked pretty shaken. That helped Piper a bit.

Jake made his way down to Bella and Piper was honestly intrigued by the 'vampire' girl, as Emily called her. Seth nodded his head in Bella's direction and led Piper down. All the wolves' eyes were on Piper. Even she could tell they didn't trust the Cullen's with their stuffed animals, let alone a real person.

Before Piper even made her way to Bella, Alice flashed to Bella's side. They talked for under a few seconds before Alice came to Piper. Seth filed in next to Jake and Piper, Alice, and Bella all sat on the hood of the car.

"You are Piper Calloway, right?" Alice asked. Piper nodded with a slight smile. Alice seemed perky and sweet. There seemed to be no danger with her. "I'm Alice, nice to meet you. And this is Bella Swan."

"Hi," Piper mumbled shyly.

"Who's girl are you?" Alice smirked from her side. Piper looked at her quaintly. "You can't just go around showing up to these things without being imprinted on by a wolf." Both Jake and Seth turned to listen to her answer. Oh dear.

"Uh, Seth's," Piper blushed. She had never thought of herself of 'his' girl. It thrilled her. Maybe she was. They nearly kissed not five minutes ago. It was safe enough to say she could call him her boyfriend, but was that what Seth wanted? "Wait, didn't you invite me?"

"Oh yes, I did," she grinned, not answering Piper's unasked yet implied question. "We are all so happy for Seth!"

"Really?" Piper spun, while glancing briefly at Seth. He had his eyes trained on Jasper who was beginning to teach. Alice must have already seen this. Piper knew about all their gifts. "Why?"

"Alice?" Jasper called, asking for her help.

"Bella, why don't you tell her?" Alice said before dashing away. Piper looked to Bella who had just parted from Edward. They had an odd relationship. She was always clinging on to his side. Piper wouldn't have done that if she knew about Jake's feelings. But she shouldn't judge her. She's heard Bella's gone through a lot.

"Well Seth is like a family member to them. He's just like everyone's brother. He really is too innocent to not love," Bella smiled kindly. That made Piper think back on their almost kiss.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure on that," Piper trailed off. She had seen briefly his 'dirtier' side. Jared growled, aiming it toward Piper.

"How did you get here anyway?" Bella asked.

"Seth's back. I am dreading the ride back, though," Piper groaned. "Traveling via supernatural beings really makes for a sore butt."

"Don't forget the nausea," Bella laughed nervously. No, it wasn't nervous; she just always seemed on edge. Post-traumatic-stress syndrome. Piper noticed how Bella's eyes always clung onto Edward. Definitely PTS.

"Do any of you want to practice?" Edward asked to the wolves. Note how when they say 'practice' it means fighting each other but not really hurting them. Yes, Piper would have never be able to 'practice.' When none of the wolves stepped forward, Edward asked, "You can. Jasper can critique you. That should work well enough."

Excitedly, Seth stepped into the clearing. Piper leaned forward to watch anxiously. Both girls were seriously exhausted at this point, but Piper watched as Seth got him ass whipped.

Jared and Seth began circling each other until Jared finally decided to strike. Seth jumped at him and soon they were rolling and tackling and biting so fast Piper got dizzy. One thing she didn't miss was Seth's whimpers of pain. Jared had a good few too, but she could tell the difference between Seth and Jared's. Piper began biting her nails by the time they finished.

They tied. She had honestly expected him to loose since he was younger. Seth stayed to fight who she assumed was Collin. Seth beat him. Then went two wolves she didn't know yet. And two more. And two more. Each fight, Jasper stopped and taught them the proper moves. Seth fought who she thought was Brady and won. Another time he fought Quil and just barely won. But it was when Jake stepped out that it worried Piper. This time, Bella leaned forward as well.

Jake easily had Seth from the beginning, but it looked like he was playing with him. Seth didn't seem to like that. He fought back harder and pressed Jake out more. Eventually, Edward came over and stole Bella from Piper. Jake saw them cuddling and it set off a fire. The anger wasn't aimed at Seth, but he was the closest one. Sam leapt forward, reading Jake's thoughts, but it was too late. Jake had already kicked Seth square in the side, sending him flying through the air and straight into a boulder.

Seth limped off for a few seconds and suddenly the fight got serious. They bit each other harder and shoved each other more. Before Piper could begin to worry, both their heads snapped to Sam. It was like they bowed down to him, literally kneeling on the ground. Seth whimpered and fell flat on his stomach. Jake's limbs seemed to be shaking from withholding their position on the ground. Edward called over his shoulder.

"They are leaving now," he said as he placed Bella on his back and ran off. After a few more minutes of staring, the wolves headed for the trees. But Seth came back in human form to talk.

"Wasn't I just amazing?" Seth said cockily.

"Yes, amazing enough for a newborn to crush you," Jasper smirked. Alice snickered and flashed by his side.

"It's a good thing I won't be fighting the newborns then, huh?" Seth said glumly.

"An experienced vampire is more lethal and you know that," Alice scolded him. Experienced? What? Oh no, no this won't do!

"So you are fighting?" Piper gasped.

"There's maybe a slight chance," Seth squirmed, knowing he was getting caught.

"Victoria keeps switching back and forth. I'd say there's an 80 percent chance she'll come your way, but don't tell Eddie. He hates being reminded," Alice said. Piper gaped. Victoria was the one who they could never seem to catch. Fast was lethal. Lethal was deadly. Deadly means there's a chance that Seth would die? Hell no! "Did she not -"

"No…" Seth sighed. She blinked in shock. If Seth died she didn't know what she'd do. These feelings were so new and so foreign it scared her…a lot. She hadn't even known she cared so much for Seth. They definitely weren't lying about that imprinting thing.

A wave of calmness came over Piper with much relief. "Don't worry. Seth paid close attention at practice today. This wasn't their first rumble. Seth's biggest weakness is his lack of strength, but he uses it to his power in speed. Wolf on wolf is much harder than wolf on vampire. Victoria isn't as strong as newborns, so it won't be bad. And Edward will be there to help," Jasper assured Piper. For some reason, his words really did comfort her.

"Your lack of trust in me really hurts," Seth whispered in her ear teasingly. "Thanks, Jasper. We'll see you later." Alice caught Piper's arm.

"You have to come over sometime! I'm dying to give you a make over," Alice grinned. Piper wasn't sure if that was a compliment or insult. "Your hair," she ran a hand through Piper's hair. "And your curves look so fun to mess around with. See you!" They were gone in a flash. Seth leaned in close.

"Your curves _do _look fun to mess with, but I'm thinking in a different way," Seth's gruff voice sent chills down Piper's back. Now he's talking.

"You are such a guy!" Piper shoved his chest playfully as they made their way down the mountain.

"And I am proud of it," Seth beamed with pride."Let's get home. We have a date to attend!"

* * *

**A/N: Guys, you should check out my other story a lot like this one. It's almost complete and may help you get through the days where nothing new comes up in this. Just check my page out and it's called "Seth's Story." BTW please review! I would love to see more than 4 this time! Let's shoot for 5! Thank you to all who has reviewed, it means so much to me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Date and Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: This is slightly shorter of a chapter, but honestly I think it works better with short ones. That means more frequent updates and not he stories I read, I like frequent updates. Besides, this one especially needed it. So at the end, review or PM me and tell if you like it this length or my longer one. P.S. this one is about 5,500 words and the normal ones are about 10,000 words. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kim! Thank goodness you are here! Please tell Emily that this dress is over the top!" Piper groaned as Kim walked through the door. It was nearly time for their putt-putt date and Piper was freaking out more or less. This dress was too flashy. It was all glitter and tight everywhere.

"She's right. Gosh that looks awful on you. Sorry, but even the girliest girls can't stand that much sparkle. Let's get you into this sundress!" Kim brought a dress from behind her back. It was absolutely stunning. When she tried it on, it hugged her curves and complemented her chest.

"You look hot," Kim laughed. Piper spun a full circle and absolutely loved how the dress flowed around her. It was teal with little flowers here and there. It came in at her waist and flared out from there. The top was a swooped low neck and her back was exposed a little more than she'd be used to.

"I'm so nervous," Piper confessed, pulling on her curly hair.

"Don't be. I know Seth and he hasn't acted like this ever. He really likes you, so there is no way you can scare him off," Kim grinned.

"Do you think he'll kiss you?" Kim smiled, sitting down beside me. Kiss me…I so want that to happen. But what if I mess up? What if I end up puking because I'm so nervous?

"I hope so," Piper flushed. She couldn't believe Seth and her were going on a date. A date! "I have a bad feeling he's not going to."

"Then you just need to make the first move," Emily patted Piper on the back. The girls smiled reassuringly at Piper. And then there was a knock on the door.

"Crap! Can you still see my black eye? Is there anything on my face? This was a bad idea, let's just forget the whole thing!" Piper was up spinning circles in about a second. She hated that Seth could probably hear this. He was probably laughing at her. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Piper, can I speak with you alone for a second?" She motioned to Kim, who then headed downstairs, probably to intimidate Seth.

"Emily!" Piper ran into her for a hug. It was the first time ever that Piper had hugged Emily. To say the least, Emily was ecstatic.

"Shh, it's okay, baby girl. You don't have to do this, Seth will understand, but you will have to tell him in person…" Emily smoothed Piper's hair. She shakes her head violently. "Okay, then I'd say you are all ready. You know, when Sam and I had a first date, I ended up throwing a shoe in his face when he picked me up. And by the end of the night we were kissi-"

"Ew," Piper laughed, smiling at Emily. "Thanks, Emily. It's not fair, being an imprintee and all. I doubt Seth wants to throw up right now." Piper pouted.

"I know he does. It's worse for him because Seth wants to make you happy and he knows how nervous you are feeling. He is nervous because you are nervous instead of happy. Just relax. Seth fell in love with you for you, so be yourself," Emily smiled. Piper nodded her head and quickly fixed her make up. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Piper sighed. She walked down the stairs in her wedges that she adored. These were some of the few that she could actually walk decently in…not great, but not bad.

She met Seth's eyes and her breath stopped for a second. His hair and outfit was on point. Seth looked like his hair just rolled out of bed in wavy messes. He had a sleeveless sweatshirt on that was brown. His jeans made him look even hotter. Jeans look great on any guy, but on Seth it was almost overwhelming.

"Piper, you look beautiful," Seth gushed, coming to meet her at the foot of the stairs. Piper smiled and looked at her feet. She hated when people complimented her. Then she'd compliment back and the person would know she didn't mean it, but this time she could compliment Seth all night long.

"Thank you, Seth," Piper squeaked. Wow, very mature.

"I brought you chocolates since you think flowers are pointless," Seth handed her a box of good-looking chocolates. She remembered when she'd told him that. All they do is set in a vase. She'd prefer something she can eat or play with or admire.

Piper tried to fumble out words, but Kim saved her. "These look delicious, thanks Seth. I'm sure Piper won't mind us taking them since she'll be getting her own sweet stuff tonight," Kim winked at Seth as she walked into the kitchen. Piper glared at Kim's back before turning back to Seth.

"Come on, we'd better go before Jared gets…" Piper trailed off as she saw headlight go to a dim low. Perfect. Exactly what she wanted. Seth turned around in time for Jared to slam him against the wall. Kim tried to calm Jared down, but they could see it wasn't working.

"So I hear you are taking Piper on a date," Jared spat. Seth grinned at him. Is Seth crazy? He is totally asking for it.

"That's right," Seth beamed, making Piper roll her eyes.

"If you bring her back with as much as a hair misplaced, you will be-" Jared growled, but Seth's growl interrupted his.

"If you think I'd let anything happen to her, you are crazy. Piper is safest with me and we all know it," Seth shoved Jared off quickly with ease and took Piper's hand. "You ready?"

Piper closed her mouth and walked with Seth. She could feel Jared's eyes on their backs. "You act like I'm some target on a hit list," Piper whispered.

"In the tribe, we take things a little over the top, if you haven't noticed," Seth relaxed with her by his side.

"I can tell, but I like it. It makes me sound important," she laughed half-heartedly.

"That's because you _are_ important," Seth smiled. Piper looked at him oddly.

"No, I'm not. You are and so is everyone else in the pack. You fight off vampires. I'm just a girl going on a date," Piper blushed.

"You don't do much for yourself, do you?" Seth commented. She shook her head. "Imprints are equally or even more important than the actual wolves. You keep me whole. I know this is overwhelming for a first date, but you keep me grounded. There was never really a reason for me to fight before. And now it's to protect you." He was right, it was a lot to take on the first date.

"This imprint thing…it means that we will always be with each other?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I took your choice away from you," Seth sighed, looking at his hands sadly. Piper moved her hand to his shoulder for comfort. "Of course, I'd be anything you want. So if you don't like me like that, then you can grow up and get married to somebody else as long as I stay in your life in one way or another. Friend, brother, anything you want."

"I kind of like it this way," Piper squeezed their intertwined hands to emphasize their relationship. "So we will always be together. And eventually…?" Piper asked. She could guess what would eventually happen, but she needed to be confirmed.

"Eventually…we will get married if you agree, obviously," Seth said sheepishly. Her hand tingled. Someday, she'd be married to this hunk! She'd always dreamed of somebody like him. And he seemed like he genuinely cared for Piper's well being, not just to get some.

"You have to agree, right? I don't want to force you to do anything…" Piper said. He probably didn't even want to go on this date with her; it was just his genes making him do it.

"Sweetheart, I already agreed the moment I laid eyes on you," Seth winked at her, but she could tell his words were serious.

"Not true, you met me before you phased," Piper pointed out, but she was blushing. It was nice to feel wanted again.

"What was your dad like?" Seth asked quietly.

"I don't know. We used to visit him, but I don't remember. Mom described him as a complete romantic…that is before Mom got pregnant with me. They were married, but he wasn't ready for a kid. So he started using drugs, eventually filed a divorce, and now he's in jail for selling drugs," Piper opened up to him. She hated keeping it inside her, piling up until it was ready to billow out to anyone. Rocky wouldn't have understood and Iris had way worse things, so she couldn't have told them. Almost anyone else would have given Piper pity, but not Seth.

"My dad was great. That's why it hurt so much when he died. You know something? Loving someone sucks because, one way or another, they will leave you. And you can't do anything about it," Seth sighed as he parked the car.

"After I broke up with Dean, I promised myself I wouldn't love anyone again. It just hurt too much. I even tried to stop loving my mom, my own mother. But that's not the way to deal with things, Seth. Love is a strong thing in this world. It's what everyone is looking for, so when it comes around, you shouldn't push it away. Embrace it," Piper took his hand for comfort. She wasn't sure if it was more for herself or for Seth.

"Embrace it…" Seth repeated. "What happens when it all falls apart and you are left with nothing?"

"You…reminisce on the memories. Love somebody else. Love doesn't end by death or by distance. Love ends when a person just stops caring to bother with loving somebody anymore. My dad still loved my mom throughout the entre divorce, but Mom couldn't love somebody who hated her kid. She thought love for a kid is even more than love for a husband," Piper said, looking up at Seth. They got their clubs quickly and waited for the line to dim down before starting.

"Do you think that?"

"No. I know what it's like to love a boy. I loved Dean, I really did. But I didn't know all of him, only half. I know about 1/8 of you and I can already tell I love you more than I ever did Dean," Piper said, not thinking about the words before saying them. She didn't mean to tell him flat out that she loved him, but what else would you call this? Liking him? That's not what this is.

"I think when you have a kid, your heart doesn't share, it just adds more room," Seth rubbed a circle on her hand. She loved the feeling. "Well! Now that we got the deep part of the date out of the way, I am fully ready to kick your ass!"

"Deep part? So there are parts to the date?" Piper laughed, giving him a hip bump.

"There are. Including the part where the loser buys the other ice cream," Seth laughed. Piper never had more fun in her life. Of course, Piper beat him by a landslide. Like she predicted, Seth wouldn't let her pay for it. Piper waited on a bench outside the shop while he got her coffee ice cream. That's when Iris's car pulled up.

Piper scooted back into the shadows and watched as Rocky, Iris, Eric, Ty, Danielle, Zane, and Dylan all piled out of the car laughing. They walked in just as Seth walked out. Seth even waved to them. They were having the time of their life. Suddenly it all hit Piper.

Piper was holding them back. They stood up for her, but they hadn't realized the package deal. But they didn't wait for Piper to get out of her comfort zone; they just made plans without Piper. And they should, shouldn't they? In the back of her mind, Piper knew it was wrong. Best friends always invited them to come. Even just decent friends would mention it even if the person had plans just so they knew they weren't being excluded.

Piper was such an awful friend, though! She couldn't even get Iris to open up about her sister, let alone laugh. And there she was…laughing. Rocky had an arm around Ty and was pressed against him. Piper knew Rocky would never do that with Piper there. Rocky would see Piper being the odd one out and walk beside Piper, not Ty. Of course…Piper drove them away.

"They didn't invite you did they?" Seth's voice spooked Piper from behind. She turned around and hoped her tears weren't obvious. All her hope was lost when she sniffled. She could only trust herself to nod without full out crying.

"That's their loss, you know. I'd rather spend hell with you than heaven with them," Seth sat Piper on a bench and scooted next to her. She wondered if he was just saying that.

"Of course they would do that. I was holding them back," she shrugged.

"So...why are you friends with them?" Seth asked innocently. Turning, Piper looked at Seth as if he just solved cancer.

"I have no clue," she laughed humorlessly. "They stood up for me, I guess. But it's obvious where their loyalty lies." Piper couldn't believe her eyes as Nicki stomped her high heels right next to Iris. The two didn't exchange words, but it was clear that they had invited Nicki with them.

"I'm sorry. You probably think I'm stupid for crying on our first date," Piper wiped her eyes once more. They seemed wetter.

"Want to hear something corny?" Seth asked with a sly wink.

"Sure," Piper just hoped it could pick up her spirits.

"As long as it's with you, this date couldn't have been more perfect," Seth grinned cheekily. Piper laughed loudly, drawing most of the ice cream shop's attention to them. Seth laughed as well, but his expression changed as he listened in to a certain conversation.

"What are they saying about us?" Piper bit her lip, trying her hardest to listen in, but they were talking too slow. She could tell when a certain conversation distracted Seth. He wasn't too hard to read. Piper was actually proud that she already knew him that well. The blankly fake look Seth gave her almost made Piper want to smile. "I know you can hear them. Don't sugar coat it."

"Iris is yelling at Nicki so she won't come over here. She wants to throw her ice cream on your hair for Rocky. And Rocky is rambling lies about how rude you are," Seth paraphrased. "Pipes, we can leave if you want."

Piper dried her eyes and mocked a smile. "What do you advise?"

"I think that would be letting them win. But I don't mind. Honestly, Nicki looks like she could use a win," Seth said, scared he had partially insulted her. But she asked so he answered.

"You're...right. We should stay. I can deal with Iris and Rocky later," Piper nodded, bringing out a confused look. "What do you mean by Nicki?"

"Her parents never pay her any attention. They blow her off by handing her a car or a trip to New York. It doesn't excuse the way she acts, but it kind of explains it," Seth sighed. He probably felt bad talking behind her back like that.

"Dammit Seth! Now I almost feel bad stealing her crush from her," Piper shot him a teasing look, but it was still true.

"Don't be. She is still a brat. And I don't like her. I like you," Seth took Piper's hand across the table. Piper smiled sheepishly and blushed. She was about to say something but then Nicki stormed over.

"You little cheating whore!" Nicki pounded on their table, inches from their interlocked hands.

"Nicki, you should probably leave before you make a fool of yourself," Seth sighed.

"Nicki," hissed Iris. "Get back over here!" Nicki glanced back and leaned next to Piper's ear with an evil smile.

"It starts with your friends and then your 'boyfriend.' I really didn't think he would go through with the bet," Nicki grinned. Piper had no idea what controlled her body, but she stood fast and slapped Nicki across the face.

She wanted to storm out of the room, away from Seth, but two hands caught her wrist. One belonged to Seth and one was Nicki's. Seth was stronger and pulled Piper up against his chest. Right in front of Nicki, Seth kissed Piper full on the mouth. His soft lips crushed forcefully against Piper's glossy ones. Piper's breath caught in her throat and she froze. She didn't know what to do. Half of her was hurt that Seth would do something like that, but she was wondering if this was his way of proving Nicki wrong.

You would only waste your first kiss on somebody who meant something to you. And she knew Seth hadn't lied about not having a kiss. He showed all the signs of being a virgin kisser. Seth's kiss was amazing at the very least, that she couldn't doubt, but his lips showed just a hint of uncertainty. Ending his uncertainty, Piper kissed back with enthusiasm.

As they pulled away and Nicki stormed off, she desperately wanted to turn their kiss into a make out session, but the ice cream parlor was hardly the place. If only he could sneak in her room by her window tonight...

"Let's get out of here," Piper said breathlessly. Seth nodded with his nose still touching Piper's. Meanwhile, Iris and Rocky were cheering. Did they honestly think Piper even wanted them on her side anymore? How cute.

In the car, Piper stayed silent the entire ride home. It was awkward...extremely awkward. That was the one thing she wanted to avoid! Also getting rejected. Or being stood up. And getting laughed at. Okay! There were a lot of things she didn't want to happen, but awkwardness was a big one she had hoped they could avoid.

When he walked her to her door, she knew she had to say something. "Seth, I want to thank-"

He cut her off by shoving Piper against the door. There was no uncertainty in his lips this time as they made their way to Piper's. She sighed into the kiss. His lips tasted salty and were so smooth.

He caught her bottom lip between his teeth. Piper's feet were off the ground, but she would have felt like she was flying anyways. Piper ran her tongue across his lips, asking for entrance while her hands ran through his hair hungrily.

"You...don't have...to thank me," Seth moaned between breaths. When the door flew open she had just felt his tongue along her lips. They tumbled forward, crashing to the floor. Seth, being oh so kind, had quick enough reflexes to spin them mid-air so he fell on his back and Piper landed softly on his chest.

Piper was ripped from his arms and slung over a shoulder. "Thank you Seth, that will be all," Sam grunted and walked over the smirking boy on the floor. Over Sam's shoulder, Piper mouthed and gestured, "Call me!" Sam, hearing her hint of a whisper spun her around, but not before she saw his wide grin streaked with lip gloss.

"I'm assuming you had fun?" Sam sat Piper on the bed with a grim smile. Maybe it was her shock that she now had no girlfriends to confide in or maybe it was because she felt like finally opening up, but Piper gushed on and on.

"Oh Sam! It was amazing!" Piper squealed and threw herself for a hug into Seth's arms. "Seth is...wow! He stood up for me and I'm not sure if he let me win, but I kicked his hot ass in put put. My friends didn't invite me for their ice cream meet up but kissing Seth made it all okay. Oh his lips-"

"Before you continue with this, I'll have you know if you don't whisper, Seth can hear every word. Second; ew. Please don't tell me about his lips. I'm sure I'll hear all about your lips tomorrow anyway," Sam interrupted with a slightly sick expression. Piper's eyes widened before she started laughing uncontrollably. "Alright giggle-pot, I'd like to know more about your friends that left you out."

"On one condition," Piper straightedge up in her bed. Sam registered her business like stupor by raising an eyebrow. "Seth can spend the night one night. And I don't mean how you are thinking! Just like the night when I was sick. We wouldn't even kiss." The idea just sprung to her mind. Neither of the two thought of it, but she was sure Seth would approve of her negotiation.

"I don't like it, but it's okay with me as long as I'm in the house and not on patrol that night. But it's up to you to tell Jared it," Sam grimly stated. He must have really wanted to know about her life.

She suddenly realized how much she'd been holding from Emily and Sam. They had signed up to have a daughter and Piper had totally shut them out. Guiltiness took over her as she explained all about Nicki, Iris, and Rocky. Sam kept a smooth expression throughout it all. When Piper began to cry at the end, he took her in for a huge hug.

"This explains why Iris was in such a hurry to move out. June is still next door. She refused to leave, but Iris went to another friend's house," Sam admitted.

"What? I bet it was Nicki's house! And I was being so nice to invite her without asking you, which I'm really sorry about by the way," Piper grew with anger. "I had thought earlier that she hated Nicki."

"Maybe Nicki has blackmail on her as well," Sam said. He had been particularly disturbed when he heard about her 'nude' pictures. "How are you dealing with that?"

"Not great. I know that's not me, but it still feels like they saw me. You know?" Piper hugged onto Sam harder.

"High school is tough, kid, but you shouldn't care what those people think. Most are too immature to even carry on a conversation. All Nicki will add up to is an ex-cheerleader working at McDonalds," Sam smiled.

"But they still will call me names," Piper sighed.

"Then you tell us their names and we'll best them up for you. For right now, I think you need to get ready for bed. Seth will be over in a few minutes, but he can't stay for long," Sam stood, patting her leg.

"Why?"

"I have to scout the battle field tonight. It's coming up soon," Sam said just as he was opening the door.

"Wait! Can you give me a run down on what's happening? Seth won't tell me it all. He thinks I'll worry," Piper pouted.

"The only thing different from what he's telling you is that he won't probably won't be fighting at all. He wanted to look tough so that's what he told you. Think of him more like the communication manager," Sam lied. He was only doing what Seth had asked, but he didn't like sugar coating anything with Piper for one reason; she saw right through it. He couldn't tell if she did or not that time though.

After Sam left, Piper rushed to get her nightclothes on. They were much more revealing and somehow, Piper wasn't freaking out about that.

After fluffing her hair, she plopped on her bed with a sigh. Talk about an eventful night. That was one of her many fantasies. His rough hands just overpowered her. He took what he wanted and what he wanted was Piper. She couldn't believe that had actually happened to her.

A pebble being thrown at her window made her jump. She stuck her head out in time to meet a pair of deep, luscious brown eyes. "Can my hot ass come up there?" Seth winked.

"Oh no you heard that?" Piper squealed. Seth grinned. "I'll meet you downstairs." The only reason she wanted to see him downstairs was so he could see her outfit. It was only exercise type of shorts with a small tank, but she knew Seth would love it.

Emily was sipping coffee with Quil in the kitchen. "Hey little hottie, since when did you stop wearing t-shirts to sleep?" Quil called. She liked Quil a lot. He was so innocent from always being around a 2 year old. So these comments were in such a joking way she had to laugh.

"Hi Quil," Piper couldn't keep the smile off her face. She knew a bunch of jokes were about to be made when Seth walked in. And suddenly, she didn't care.

Piper stumbled into the cold night air to meet Seth's warm arms. "Hey Cutie," Seth tapped Piper's nose playfully. His arm was slain across her shoulders, sending shivers up her back. "We have a problem." They sat on the cushioned seats in the yard. "If you dress like that to sleep in, why didn't you do that for our date?"

Piper went into a fit of giggles. "Well it just wouldn't be fair fire _everyone_ to see all this," Piper ran her hands down her body jokingly. "I've decided."

"On what?"

"That of the guys I've kissed, you have to be the best," Piper smiled. The grin on Seth's face was priceless. He pulled her into him for a hug. She didn't pull away.

"I doubt any girl can be half as good as you, though," Seth messed with Pipers hair. She winked and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "But...I think I need to be reminded of what it felt like."

"You mean you already forgot?" Piper gasped, mocking hurt. Seth's grin fell and he hurried to reassure her. But Piper stopped him before he could continue. Their lips moved together. His hands trailed down her back while hers ran up and down his bicep.

Seth ran his tongue, once again, along her lips. This time, nobody was there to stop Piper from letting him in. He roamed around Piper's mouth while Piper focused on his hair. As their tongues fought each other, Piper let a moan escape. She pulled back in surprise at her sudden outburst and covered her mouth.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I have never done that before..." Piper trailed off before Seth could get it, but he did. He grinned even further.

"Not even with Dean?" Seth pouted.

"Definitely not. All he did was jam his tongue down my throat. Once I nearly gagged," Piper snickered. Seth threw his head back in laughter. He caught her looking. "I like your laugh," she decided.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's relaxing. It's smooth and clear. It reminds me of sunsets." Seth squeezed her arm in thanks. Both gazed up into the sky.

"Your eyes twinkle like the stars in the sky," Seth whispered in Piper's ear.

"That was so from a movie," Piper whispered back, deadly serious. He cracked a grin.

"Now they are just stealing! But it is true," Seth laughed.

"No they don't, they are too big," Piper sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love big eyes. They are mesmerizing," Seth grinned. Piper shivered in the wind.

"As much as I hate to say it, you should probably get inside before you freeze," Seth said with sadness. She looked at him pleadingly.

"That's what you are for," Piper giggled, climbing on his lap. He wrapped his arms fully around her, resting his hands over her stomach.

"I'm calling a rematch in mini golf. You cheated," Seth shook with laughter.

"You are such a sore loser!" Piper squealed. She turned so their stomachs were touching. Piper noticed Seth's eyes trailing down at her pushed up chest. "Seth!" She laughed.

"Sorry," he chuckled, obviously not sorry. Sam appeared in the doorway. "I think it's time to go."

"I convinced Sam to let you sleep over one day. Nothing more than sleeping. He said not tonight though," Piper grinned, leaning up off of Seth. Seth grinned back before his smile fell.

"I should get some rest," Seth sighed sadly.

"Why?"

"The fight is tomorrow," Seth admitted.

"What!? Didn't you think to tell me?" Piper jumped off Seth. She was so angry at him it hurt.

"I was planning to tell you. I just didn't think you cared that much about me," Seth said nervously. He hated upsetting Piper.

"Obviously I do. Do you have to go?" Piper said, he anger depressing quickly. She knew she wasn't good at holding onto grudges. And she definitely couldn't hold a grudge on Seth Clearwater of all people.

"Yes," Seth was gaging her reaction. He couldn't tell if Piper was mad or sad. She turned her back to him and her shoulders hunched. Sad.

"Just be careful...okay?" Piper whispered. He could hear tears in her voice. Without her noticing, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Her heart picked up speed equal to a rocket.

"I will," Seth whispered. "It's tomorrow night. Make sure you stay at Emily's house. Don't go to school either."

"This sounds like a big threat Seth. Can't you just sit out?" Piper worried. Seth shifted his feet.

"Come on, Pipes. You sound like my mom! I will be fine and you will be tucked safely away where we can protect you. Big threat to you, small threat to us," Seth whined. He swayed her back and forth.

"When do you leave?"

"Around 11 in the morning. Jake and Bella will be there later that day, but I have to set up camp for them. I'll be home at 3 the next afternoon. Don't worry," Seth kissed Piper's head quickly. Neither wanted to leave, so Sam decided to end it.

"Piper, June wants to talk to you. Seth, get rested. The storm will be moving in quick so you may want to get an early leave in the morning," Sam said. He turned his head to give them a moment alone, but he knew that if he left, Piper would never leave him.

Piper watched Seth leave before walking inside. Quil mimicked Piper.

"I like your laugh? Piper and Seth, sitting a tree, K-I-S-S-" Quil began, but Piper interrupted her.

"You have to get out more often! Claire is rubbing off on your jokes," Piper smacked him on the shoulder on her way to June's room.

"June?" Piper knocked with her knuckles on her door. It swung open.

"Come in," June moped lousily. "I happened to overhear you situation with Iris. I'm worried about her. She seemed very weird, even before...it happened."

"What do you mean?" Piper sat beside her with a hand on her shoulder. Worry filled Piper even though she should hate Iris for ditching her.

"Well...she never left her phone. One night I was looking through her pictures to see a picture of Mom and she flipped out. Then I saw her crying her eyes out, pleading somebody on the phone named Nicki not to tell. She refused to tell me," June sighed, wrong her hands through her hair. Piper thought a moment.

"That's not like Iris to plead somebody. Nicki surely has some blackmail on her, but I don't know what could be so bad..." Piper trailed off in thought.

"I have to leave soon so make sure to keep an eye out on Iris. She really is nice," June said. Piper went to sleep thinking about that. Her dreams were filled with worry of Iris. The next morning, she got to sleep in. Her phone buzzed with texts from Iris and Rocky. She didn't even look at any of them. It's best to just wait for tomorrow.

"Hey Squirt, Seth was just waiting for you. Are you okay with missing school today and tomorrow?" Emily asked as she cooked up eggs.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Piper bounded outside excitedly. Her stomach bubbled with anticipation. She wanted to do something special for Seth. A goodbye gift to keep him safe. Goodness, what was she turning into?

Seth was digging into a plate full of eggs and bacon. Lots and lots of bacon. Her stomach growled, giving away her secret. "Pipes," Seth sighed, turning towards her. She pulled her robe tighter around herself. It was already snowing and was just starting to collect on the ground. Seth didn't seem to notice.

"Hi," she exhaled her white breath. As she made her way over to Seth, she ended up just jumping to him to keep her feet from freezing off. He caught her quickly and swept her close to his chest.

"Sorry it must be really cold," Seth said as if just realizing the snow. She nodded shakily and threw her arms around Seth. "I'll miss you too."

"Be safe. Please call me if you have service." Piper whispered into his shirt. In the back of her mind, she wondered why he didn't go shirtless like every other guy in the pack

"I will. Collin and Brady are staying behind just in case. They can keep you informed…Piper?" Seth pulled her back so she could look at his face. He bit his lip, debating on what to say.

"Hmm?"

"I...never mind," Seth walked over to the open door and sat Piper down on the tile floor. It was cold as well. She much preferred his arms than any other type of flooring.

"You can tell me," Piper prodded. Instead of answering her, Seth leaned down and gave her a soft, lingering kiss. She could never get used to the feeling of being kissed. It was amazing! Sparks flew through her mind. She stood there, thinking on their kiss, as he ran into the woods.

Above all things else, she had a terrible feeling that something horrid was about to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy. Review if you like it this length or normal longer one. Can I get few more please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Amnesia and Panic Attacks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Ugh! Nothing's happened! Why are you all acting like they are already dead?" Brady screamed in annoyance from the rocking chair. All of the guys' imprints were gathered nervously in the living room. Nobody would move or eat. For the majority of the first night, nobody talked. And now that they were, Brady and Collin got to listen to their endless ramblings of all the memories they had with the boys.

Piper hadn't participated in it. All she could do was stare out the window. She had a feeling that something was very wrong. She hadn't voiced it, but she couldn't trust herself to speak without bursting into tears. This was her very emotional weak and it was killing her.

Piper's nails were bitten down to nearly nothing. Now blood was making it's way into her taste buds.

"Piper, please eat something," Brady begged, shoving a roll in her face. Piper just blinked and scooted over on the floor. Collin had convinced Emily and Kim to eat, but they couldn't get Piper to. Claire was sleeping.

Collin glanced back from his stance behind the house. Emily and Kim paled. The fight had begun.

"Stuck on baby sitting duty...this sucks," Brady muttered.

"At least you aren't stuck on a freezing cold mountain like Seth," Kim said, glancing at Piper.

"Jake had to keep Bella warm last night. I'm sure he's happy up there," Brady ignored Kim's statement.

About two hours later, Collin came sprinting into the house. His eyes, deadest on Piper, were huge in fear. "Victoria went after Bella and Edward. And they have a newborn with them," he breathed. Piper's whole body stiffened. She couldn't even breath.

"So?" Emily said. Brady was about to answer, but Piper spoke first in a monotone.

"Seth has to fight," she hissed, hugging her knees.

Emily and Kim both gasped. "He's so small. He'd better be fast or that newborn will crush him," Brady hissed. Kim and Emily wrapped an arm around Piper.

Oddly enough, the feeling of dread didn't disappear. She thought this was the bad thing she was anticipating, but it wasn't.

Thirty minutes later, the hairs on the back of Piper's neck stood. The howl came at the exact same moment she let loose an unexpected, blood curdling scream. She clenched her stomach where the pain was. Kim, Collin and Emily rushed to her side as Brady ran inside.

"Piper! What's wrong?" Collin worried.

"Guys...Seth's in trouble..." Brady trailed off looking at Piper's misshapen form on the floor.

"What? What happened to him?" Piper shot to her feet and ran to Brady. He looked into everyone's eyes before answering.

"Collin, go check in. I'll tell her," Brady led the three girls to the couch.

"Is he okay?" Emily asked.

"What did the howl mean?" Kim added.

"...no. Seth was bitten by Riley, a newborn," Brady delivered belong news. Piper checked he tears, unsure if she was truly eating this news. "He went crazy. He want all wolf on us. Tore Riley to pieces, but then he attacked Edward and Bella. Edward had to break a leg to get him to stop. They couldn't get him to phase back. He ran off. Now they are searching for him."

Piper was in tears the second she heard crazy. She fell back against the couch. It was too much to take in. He was missing. He was crazy. He was attacking people.

"What's going on in his head?" Emily asked, biting her nails in concentration.

"Nothing. He literally is thinking just like a wolf. We lost all connections to him basically," Brady said.

"You'll find him right?" Kim asked. They seemed to be asking all the questions Piper should have been asking. She refused to believe it. Refused.

"We will. It may take a few hours, and then a few more to capture him. Once Carlisle and them deal with the other vampires, they are going to help get Seth. Carlisle already has some ideas," Brady said. Piper suddenly stood.

"I'm taking a walk in the woods...and don't follow," she glared at Brady who was about to follow her. They watched as she disappeared in the snow covered woods.

"I'm worried about her," Kim sighed, turning away from the window.

"I'm worried about Seth. We don't even know what a vampire bite causes!" Emily paced the floor.

"Maybe we should go get her. She's been gone for a long time." Brady wondered after about ten minutes.

It was Collin's turn to come rushing inside. "We know what he wants. It's Piper! He wants to attack Piper! Where is she?" Collin gasped. They all glanced at each other with worry.

"In...the...woods," Kim muttered. Brady and Collin both cursed under their breaths.

"They said for us to protect Piper while they make their way here. But Seth will meet us before any of the pack or the Cullen's can come," Collin said, making a slow pace to the door.

"Emmett and Rosalie are at the Cullen house making a cage fit for him. We have to hurry, he's gone mad."

The wind stung Piper's arms. She didn't notice. Just like she didn't notice the how she was loosing some feeling in her toes. Maybe she should have goon back...

No! She had to find Seth. She had to do something other than wait around. A rustle in the corner of her eyes caught her attention. The beginning of a wolf snout emerged. She backed away, scared.

Her round eyes met a pair of deep brown as they sailed through the air with a body attached. They sailed...right on top of her! Piper landed with a thud against a rock. She fought back helplessly to no avail. It was only when her head was pounded into the rock again that she blacked out...

LINE

"We know it's his reaction to the venom. We don't know what exactly is happening or how to reverse the act. Correct?" Piper voiced to the room. Carlisle nodded along with Edward. These three had been working non-stop to figure out what was making Seth this way. No medicines seemed to be working. To add on to the drama, Piper head still hurt from the concussion.

All she could remember was the night when they explained what imprinting was. She hadn't had time to really grow close to Seth so it puzzled her why she was so feverish to help him.

"Take a break, Piper," Edward insisted. Edward grew very close to Seth when they fought side by side. Piper had been informed of the battle and the bite. It hurt her mind to search for the missing information so she didn't try to remember much. But she didn't know Edward felt guilty, very guilty.

"No. I'm...just going to go study him again," Piper sighed, flustered. It had been 24 hours now since Seth had gotten bitten.

She leaned her face on the glass cage, staring at the beautiful wolf inside. Seth's eyes were glassy. Foam was spewing from his mouth. As he charged the glass where her face was, she jumped.

Sue and Leah had been by to try to persuade him to phase back, but they failed. If Piper couldn't solve this, her deep crush would be stuck as a wolf for forever. She remembered how nice he had been when he agreed to being just close friends.

Piped had gotten a week's leave off of school. Iris and Rocky had stopped by. They seemed very jumpy and nervous. Piper didn't understand why, but she just ignored it.

The funniest thing was her dreams. She could remember many all from one night's sleep. Most was dreams of her kissing Seth. Once outside of her house. Another right in front of Nicki at an ice cream shop. Another of her and Seth making out when Sam opened the door, making them fall. She couldn't complain about those. But there were others. Some were just feelings; feeling of being betrayed, feelings of being humiliated. She had even dreamed that Iris and Rocky had left her out of something.

There was something about Seth's case that rung a bell. Foaming in the mouth, extremely weak (for a werewolf), staggering, no appetite...there was something. Seth whimpered loudly. She looked back at him and something just...clicked!

"Carlisle! Edward! I know what's wrong! He has rabies! It makes sense!" Piper ran into the make shift lab area. They were in the garage currently.

"Piper, that's highly unlikely. He was bit by a vampire in the first place. Secondly, that would take around 3 months for his behavior to change like this," Carlisle chastised as nicely as he could.

"I know this, Carlisle! Maybe the venom acts as rabies would to any wolf or dog. Get the canine treatment and I bet he rebounds. It can't hurt him!" Piper insisted. She knew it. A feeling in her gut! She knew it.

"She may be on to something here, Carlisle. It can't hurt. He'd just burn it off if he doesn't have it. His genes would most likely intensify the effects and speed them up," Edward jumped from his perch on the stool.

"I don't know, Piper…this is risky business," Carlisle sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Getting it isn't the problem, nor is it a problem once it's in his body…but giving it to him will be hard," Edward read Carlisle mind. She sat back on the ground, deflated. No, they had to give it to him. No buts about it.

"I'll give it to him. I don't care. He has to get better. We only have five days if I'm correct. Please," Piper begged. She was already forming the idea in her head. She saw the lenient expressions. "I know exactly how to do it."

. . .

"Can he jump this high?" Emmett asked from a branch. Piper dangled in his grasp. She peered down through the misty air. It was so early she could have been asleep. This was their first attempt: distract and conquer. A personal idea from none other than Piper Calloway, thank you very much.

Suddenly, a large wolf appeared below her, shooting high towards them. Emmett pulled away just a little to late. And down went her shoe.

"Yes," Piper grumbled. She was in a piss poor mood. They didn't blame her. Seth jumped higher. "Hold me just a little higher."

Finally, Seth was jumping non-stop, but he couldn't reach Piper. "All right, Carlisle, inject it before he finds a better way just like the last time," Emmett howled. He seemed to be enjoying this much more than Piper was. The last time, Seth hit the tree so hard the branch fell. If Emmett hadn't been in there, Piper would have been killed. This tree is much better.

"Got it! Keep him pinned until the foam disappears. If it doesn't, then Piper's wrong. We'll know in about five minutes," Carlisle exclaimed. Emmett was so relived he relaxed. While relaxing, Piper hung suspended in the air. As the blood rushed to her head, she began to sweat uncontrollably. That's when Emmett lost his grip. She fell with a yelp. She prayed beyond compare that she wouldn't die.

The wind rushed around her. The Cullen's screamed, some tried to catch her, but they were also holding down Seth, so it released him. They couldn't find the right angle so she flew, flying to her death or parallelization.

A figure came above the mist. She flinched as the large wolf jumped her. His teeth dug deep into her sides and a scream escaped. They landed with a thud, but Piper didn't smash into tiny pieces like she was afraid of. Instead she was just his meal. Seth tossed her by a tree as she cowered in fear. She asked herself again why she agreed to do that. Piper clutched her stomach just as he jumped.

And then Edward and Jasper were on top of Seth. Alice went to help and Carlisle and Esme picked up Piper. Even as fast as they moved, blood left a prominent trail. "Sorry about the floor," Piper breathed.

"It's perfectly fine. I never liked those rugs anyway," Esme smiled. She was sat in Carlisle's chair. He pulled her shirt off quickly to examine the wound. Two deep gashes were on her stomach. One on her rib cage, one just above her hip.

"Is it bad? I think I'm going to pass out," Piper said between deep breathes. "Blood isn't my thing."

"That's odd," Esme gave Piper her hand to squeeze, but the cold of her hand did better to calm her sweating forehead. "We depend on it for survival."

"I guess…I do too," Piper groaned. All she wanted to do was bend over and hug her stomach until the pain reseeded. "So I was wrong."

"Just a few stitches and you will be fine," Carlisle assured her. "No, I think you were correct. It will take a few minutes for it to take any effect. For all we know, he could take an entire day."

"How can you think it's right?" Piper said through clenched teeth. The pain was becoming more tolerable. "Why would he get rabies from a vampire bite?"

"Seth didn't get rabies. He only got the symptoms. While we wish we could, half of our medicine doesn't treat the disease; it only treats the symptoms. You were good to spot that." Carlisle said. Piper stayed quiet as he finished the stitches. Esme left to get her a new shirt quickly. "You won't want to get those wet. And I'd avoid moving around much. The week off should help. You could have done without these stitches but I just felt best by putting them in. I'll take them out next week off the charts."

"Carlisle, I can't thank you enough. That's really-" Piper was interrupted when Seth stormed in the door in human form. Piper was overwhelmed with happiness, but Seth seemed angry…with himself. He stood in the doorway for a quick second. Carlisle stepped out of the room before Seth did anything. "Hey! You're okay! That's so-"

Piper was cut short as Seth strode the quick distance to the desk. He picked Piper up in his arms and gave her a huge hug. Before Piper could do anything, Seth pressed his warm lips to hers for the quickest second. She liked Seth a lot, but this was not the way to a relationship with her. That's just…odd. There was the slightest moment of déjà vu before it disappeared into anger.

She slapped him across the face. It hurt her more than him, but it's the thought that counts. "Ugh!" She stormed out of the room, still half naked. Esme shoved the shirt in her hands on her march out the door.

"Piper?" Seth called in confusion.

"I told you to wait," Rosalie snorted.

"What just happened?" Seth choked on his words. He was torn in walking after Piper and figuring out what was happening.

"She had a concussion. She doesn't remember anything past the night you found her in the woods," Alice ran after Piper. Seth could count on her to calm Piper down.

"That still doesn't make sense. What exactly does she remember?" Seth yelled slightly.

"She said it got fuzzy the second anyone mentioned imprinting. We had to re-explain it to her," Alice called. Seth walked toward her, but Alice motioned to stay back. He sat on the couch in utter confusion. Piper had totally forgotten everything about them. About their date, their kiss, their deep conversations about love…everything.

Seth ran after Piper and caught her at the door. "Piper! I'm sorry, it's just-"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Piper yelled. "Do you just go around kissing everyone you see? Excuse me, but you were just a fucking wolf. Could you not give me a few seconds to catch my breath?" Piper was panting. Seth let her calm down. How much did she know?

"Did nobody tell you?" Seth asked, taking her hand. She yanked it away and crossed her arms over her chest. Seth took a deep sigh. Why did she have to be so emotional? He just got 'un-possessed' and all he really wanted was to apologize to Piper. He felt terrible about biting and attacking her. It was his entire fault. His blood was boiling at the thought of harm coming to Piper, especially if it was from himself.

"Tell me what?" Piper threw her arms up in exhaustion. At least Piper was letting him explain.

"That I imprinted on you!" Seth yelled in exasperation. He wasn't mad but this was getting on his nerves. He had finally gotten his dream girl and then her whole memory had been ripped from them.

"Seth, if I may interrupt, I would like to talk to you about what happened," Carlisle cut in. He glanced between the two fighting teens. Piper jumped back, realizing how close they were. Both their heads were nearly nose-to-nose with angry expression.

"Carlisle," Seth began, but Sam nearly ripped the door off its hinges.

"Seth Clearwater," he growled in near Alpha command voice. Seth held back a whimper. "We need to talk. Piper, wait here with Jared. It won't be long." Sam dragged Seth to the lab area with Carlisle following behind.

"What? I was kind of in the middle of something?" Seth sighed. He sat back on the table, thankful to finally be out of that annoying cage.

"Don't you ever scream at Piper again. Do you know what she's been through in the past week? No, you don't," Sam growled.

"Her? Seth was the one who was basically taken over," Emmett hopped beside Seth on the counter. Seth suddenly realized how confusing this must be for Piper. Oh no...

"Piper had been struggling her feelings. Her heart had been having these feelings overwhelming her mind. Piper remembers the feelings subconsciously and yearns to help Seth. It made her want to cry for the condition Seth was put in," Carlisle said.

"But," Edward came down the stairs; "her mind fights against it with logic. She didn't know you imprinted on her so she didn't know why she felt so strangely about you, Seth. You have to understand how confused she's been recently." Seth blinked and leaned back in surprise.

"But...we kissed. She'd remember that," Seth mumbled. They all heard him but nobody wanted to answer. "Am I supposed to what? Just pretend like nothing happened? Well it did." He was more than aggravated. And he was the one who put her all through this. He was supposed to be her hero! Not her threat...

"Seth! Stop it. It's not your fault. Actually we need to talk to you about that," Edward snapped. Seth always forgot how he could read minds.

"We gathered that your weren't really conscious of your decisions, but were you aware?" Carlisle asked. Seth really didn't want to get into this. He had to apologize to Piper.

"I knew what was happening, but I couldn't control it. It was like...I was in a dream, you know? Oh..." Seth forgot most of the guys in the room didn't sleep. He would have laughed under different circumstances. "Like I was watching somebody else live my life. So I couldn't phase back. I don't know what happened. After I got bit, hurt like the devil, I couldn't do a thing, I swear. I'd never hurt Piper purpos-"

"All right, stop your whining. I know that. Doesn't mean I still don't want to rip your head off," Sam grumbled.

"You can thank your pretty girlfriend for curing you," Emmett grunted.

"The venom probably acted like a reverse course in your mind. You loved Piper the most so you wanted to kill her the most," Rosalie hopped into Emmett's arms with a viscous grin. Seth flinched at the words 'kill her.'

"I think you're right, Rosalie," Carlisle grinned with pride. "We are so sorry, Seth. Please, if there is-"

"It's not problem. Really. I've never seen what the mind of a wolf has and now I have. Boring as crap, but I have," Seth laughed. Carlisle patted him on the back. Rosalie began working on a car as usual. Emmett left and Edward watched Seth with a wide grin.

"How do I tell Piper about what happened between us? She's going to think I'm just using her," Seth groaned.

"Be honest. She'll understand," Edward left at that. Seth was about to follow, but Rosalie called him back.

"Listen, Seth, I'm a girl. I get Piper. Here's what you have to do; jog her memory while being only her friend. Eventually she will make the first move. Make it obvious you like her, but make it clear you respect her decision," Rosalie slammed the hood for effect. Seth had to admit she was right.

"Pipes?" Seth asked, standing a respectable distance away. Alice was trying to calm her down, but it didn't look like it helped her.

Piper looked up with those big, round eyes filled with hurt and he just caved. "I can explain, honest!"

"Seth! A word?" Alice smiled and pulled him to the side. He kept glancing nervously over at Piper, who was watching with boredom. "Do not tell her everything. You have to ease her into it," Alice said the exact opposite of Rosalie.

"But-"

"No butts!" Alice smacked Seth playfully before running off. He was torn between decisions.

"Well?" Piper sniffed. Had she been crying? Shit.

"Uh..." was his smart comment.

"Sam!" Piper yelled. "Can you take me home?"

"No, Piper!" Seth pled, but Sam was already standing by the door shaking his head.

"See you at school," Piper whipped her hair around in a blink of an eye. She ran to the car with tears stinging her eyes. She got soaked in the pouring rain. Sam pulled out quickly. "Thanks, Sam."

"It will be okay, Piper. I promise," Sam rubbed her arm thoughtfully.

"How do you know that?" Piper sniffed.

"I just do," Sam said seriously. Piper nodded her head and watched the rain come down the window. What was going on with her? Her crush just kissed her and she was crying?

She went home with a feeling of confusion. Piper was out of the loop and she knew it. They were hiding something for sure. There was barely anything more she wanted back than her memory.

The nightmares of the wolves continued to come. And she continued to wake up screaming. But this time, she woke to a crowd. As she registered the faces, she gasped and pulled the covers up around her. "What are you all doing here?" Piper whispered.

"We…" Jared squished in next to Piper. "Were next door and heard the screams. Would you please tell us what they are about?"

Piper looked at the faces. Jared, Quil, Embry, and Seth. Of course he'd be here. "Do I have to tell?" Piper gulped. They shook their heads, almost unanimously…creepy.

"Are you going to get to sleep okay?" Seth asked. Piper snorted. That was a laugh. She never went back to sleep after one of those. She checked the clock. It blinked 3:30 so she groaned.

"Then we'll stay here and tell you stories. Which one; love," Quil came over and tickled Piper's stomach playfully.

"Horror?" Embry grinned.

"You really think she wants horror? Comedy?" Jared stated.

"Seth? You have an option?" Piper looked at him with a smirk.

"I'm good at any kind, sweet cheeks. Your pick," Seth said cockily. Piper rose and eyebrow at him with a small smile. They never even got to the story telling. They laughed and told old memories of who knows what. Most the guys stayed up all night, except for Seth, who crashed on the foot of Piper's bed. Even as they all left, Piper finally didn't feel completely alone. Maybe this town was exactly what she needed.

. . .

"One bonfire! Come on Seth! You never talk to her anymore!" Iris whined. Seth rolled his eyes and slammed his locker door shut.

"I'm letting Piper find out about your bitchy moves on her own. If I am around her, it's likely that I will tell her," Seth growled.

"Okay, so I forgot to invite her! Dear goodness, the world ended!" Iris shook her hands for emphasis. Seth walked on ignoring her.

"I know about the lie you told Rocky. Now leave me alone," Seth growled.

"But-"

"If you want me to listen, you have to tell Piper the truth. And tell Rocky it was a lie. Piper really misses Rocky," Seth said before hopping in his car and driving home. Piper and Seth had barely spoke two words since their 'kiss.' How could she seriously still be mad at him for that?

Sue and Seth went outside to work on the backyard that afternoon. It helped Seth keep his mind off Piper. As the sun, for once showing, best down on Seth, he pulled off his shirt. Sam's door opened and Quil and Piper walked out. He pretended not to notice.

"Quil, you promised he wouldn't..." Piper whispered, thinking it was too low for Seth to hear. She stopped when Seth cocked his head to the side to listen.

"I told you I'd beat you in badminton and I'm going to do it whether he's here or not," Quil grinned proudly. Piper sighed and tied her hair back in a sleek ponytail that swished when she walked. He watched as she strode in her short jean shorts over to their net.

"Seth!" Sue snapped her fingers under his nose. Seth looks away and smiled sheepishly. "Can you please move those logs over here so I can rebuild the flower garden?" Seth forced himself to pay attention to the garden work for a while.

The logs weren't even heavy so it was pretty easy. But every time Piper voiced her little grunt, Seth got distracted.

"Ha! I win! Go change and get ready to be hit with balloons!" Quil exclaimed. Seth peered over where Piper wrung her hands.

"Can't you collect...some other time?" Piper bit her lip. "It's really cold out here!" Seth had forgotten that even though he felt hot, it was still in the late winter. The sun was hot on him only because of the heavy worked he was doing. Piper glanced for a brief second over to Seth and blushed when their eyes met.

"I don't think it's the cold bothering you, squirt," Quil jogged over with a huge bucket in his hands, most likely full of water balloons. He whispered even though he knew Seth could hear. "Show him what he lost." Quil snuck a wink Seth's way. Seth was confused until Piper's hands were at the bottom of her shirt.

Piper pulled her shirt off slowly, exposing her bikini top. She kicked off her shorts as well. Seth's mouth watered. He stepped forward involuntarily. As she shook out her hair, his eyes traveled up and down her body. Quil watched with joy as Seth dropped the log, equal to half a tall tree, right on his foot.

"Fuck," Seth jumped back and tripped over the other log. He landed flat on his back with a huge grin on his face. Surprising both boys, Piper walked over to check on Seth.

"Why are you smiling? You just probably broke your foot," Piper snorted and offered her hand to help him stand up.

"I doubt it," Seth smirked. He stood and tried to hide the fact that he moved the weight off his hurt foot.

"Sure...are you okay? Was that tree too heavy for you?" It was Piper's turn to wink at him. Seth's heart picked up a little. He still couldn't believe she was there, standing in front of him, in a skimpy swimsuit. To say the least, he was loving life at that moment.

"No! I got distracted," Seth laughed.

"By what?"

"Well..." Seth trailed off. She asked and he couldn't say no to her pleading eyes. "You."

"Excuse me?" Piper laughed. "I don't think I heard you properly!" Seth shoved Piper lightly and she blushed. "Well thank you. It was your fault I lost the game so you owe me."

"My fault?"

"As you say, 'distracted' me," Piper's eyes flicked down his body and back up. She was being extra flirty today. Seth grinned and told her the plan. They walked back over hand in hand to Quil.

"So are you two together now?" Quil walked towards them, away from the bucket. That was exactly what Seth wanted. Piper shrugged, giving him the signal.

"So you want to hit Piper with water balloons?" Seth grinned. Quil cracked a smile. Voiding the plan, Seth and Quil, knowing each other too well, dashed together to the bucket. Both boys turned on Piper. She gasped and squealed as she was pelted with cold-water balloons.

"Oh you two are so going down!" Piper screamed, running to the bucket. She nailed Quil in the face after hitting him a couple times in his shirt.

"Take that, princess," Seth called, sending a pink balloon right to her stomach. It popped with a loud smack and she smiled mischievously. Seth sent another and hit her thigh.

"Ow! Ow, Seth that seriously hurts," Piper limped. Worried, Seth ran to her. When he was in a close range, Piper sent a balloon where she knew it would hurt. And she had a good arm.

"Oh you did it now," Quil warned, laughing his head off. Piper grinned evilly right before Seth screamed and fell to his knees.

"Fuck! Piper that shit hurrrtts," Seth moaned, clutching his nuts and rolling in the wet grass. Piper knelt by him with Quil, both clearly amused.

"Hmm, Quil do you think that's good enough revenge?" Piper squinted, trying to decide.

"You little shit," Seth hissed between clenched teeth.

"I guess," Quil grinned.

"So I stole a kiss and you freaking hit me in the balls? That's cold, Pipes," Seth seethed. Piper couldn't control her laughter.

"Quil, go get him some ice," Piper sighed reluctantly. Quil ran off as Seth squirmed on the ground. "Are you going to the Bon fire tonight?"

"Hmm that depends if I can even walk," Seth muttered. "No. Are you?"

"I was, but..." Piper trailed.

"But?" Seth managed to sit up. Wolf healing powers do actually help. Piper glanced back, looking for Quil. "He's not coming back. Quil likes to make me suffer."

"Oh...well I just thought things were really weird around my friends and me. Maybe if you came it wouldn't be. Iris said Rocky is mad at me, but she won't say why. Do you know?" Piper rambled, leaning back on her hands. She stretched her long legs out in the slightly warm sunlight, but that still didn't keep Piper from shivering.

"N...uh yeah, I do know. But please don't ask me to tell you because it's not my place," Seth crossed his fingers hopefully. If she asked, there was no stopping him.

"Oh. Then you have to come or I will ask," Piper grinned playfully. He loved that about Piper. Once she was even, it took a lot to make her mad again.

"Fine!" Seth stood, offering her a hand up.

"Looks like it didn't hurt that much," Piper said.

"It did, trust me. Wolf, remember?" Seth said. "Now go get your little ass upstairs and changed."

"The same ass you were drooling over?" Piper smirked.

"Like you weren't drooling over me," Seth grinned. He had caught her glance more than five times during her game.

"See you in a bit, traitor," Piper stuck her tongue out quickly. Seth ran inside, fluffed up his hair enough so it looked like he almost brushed it, threw on a hoodie, and was out the door in seconds. He climbed up the tree outside of Piper's window and knocked. Piper jumped and shuffled over, only in a towel. "Hey traitor, the fire is at 7."

"I know," Seth laughed. "Would you buy the excuse that I thought you needed help untying your swimsuit?"

"First off, no, but it's good enough for me. Second, I wouldn't let you untie it anyway!" Piper leaned further out the window.

"So are you trying to flash me or is it about to be an accident?" Seth averted his gaze respectfully. Piper flushed and leaned more in her room. "Can I come in before or after the branch brakes?"

"Shut up," Piper mumbled, struggling to open the window with one hand.

"Weakling," Seth said in between coughs. Piper shot him a death glare. "Why don't you use two hands? I don't mind."

"Okay, I will," Piper said. Seth's heart nearly stopped, but Piper tucked the corner of her towel in so it stayed and opened the window.

"So not what I meant," laughed Seth. "You get that pretty body in the shower while I creep through your room."

"Funny, I don't remember you throwing out this many compliments before," Piper mumbled to herself giddily. Seth grinned and turned her around by her shoulders. She hadn't realized he heard.

"It's called flirting, sweet heart," Seth whispered, making her jump. Piper didn't answer from embarrassment.

Seth looked through her paintings. She was truly gifted. There were many mysterious ones. There also were many ones of Seth himself. And then a few that caught his interest. There was one of them on the mini golf course, one of them together eating ice cream, one of them kissing...and one that would spill all of the secrets. It would solve it all. All of it. Surely this is as close to jogging her memory as they can get without actually doing it over.

Piper emerged from the shower in a robe and stringy hair. "Hey! Don't look at those!" she hissed, snatching the one of Seth in his soccer shorts, shirtless. "...I'm sorry. It's just...you are a really good model with your muscles, hair, hight, skin...abs." Piper covered her mouth to stop herself and hid the picture behind her back.

"I'd model for you anytime," Seth sifted through her paintings. Piper picked out a dress to wear and hurriedly changed in the bathroom. Seth hadn't seen Piper without her make up on in forever. He hadn't realized he started to stare. She cocked an eyebrow. "You...just look really pretty."

"Uh, thanks. What do you have there?" Piper snatched their ice cream scene away and blushed. "Oh."

"You remember?"

"Remember what? I...never mind," Piper avoided his gaze.

"You?"

"I dreamt this and then painted it, okay? I don't normally dream about guys so it's kind of weird," Piper huffed, sitting in the bed.

"You dreamt this?" Seth mused. "Would you like the full story?"

"Huh?"

"I should tell you...but it's getting late. Tell you what, I will tell you about…" Seth looked through the pictures and picked up the one of them kissing on her porch. "This one and if you don't remember the rest, then I will tell you about it after the bonfire. Deal?"

"Um…sure, but you are really confusing me," Piper giggled sheepishly. Seth took her hand and led her down to the porch. "Where are we going? Oh gosh it's cold. I think I'm going to grab a hoodie and leggings…"

Seth stopped her rambling as the stars came out. Piper had been in the shower quite a while. He stepped even closer to her. "Promise me you won't slap me?" Seth whispered in a deep voice that made Piper shiver.

"I promise I will hear you out," Piper nodded slowly. Somehow, she trusted that he had good intentions. Seth put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her against him. "Seth…"

"See if this reminds you of something. Close your eyes and I'll meet you in the car. Don't open until I'm gone," Seth said as he moved his head closer. Piper shut her eyes as commanded. Her heart picked up speed as his lips brushed fleetingly against hers. She fought the urge to slap him again.

Seth kissed her again, this time rubbing her bottom lip between his teeth. Piper's head spun. She couldn't believe what he just did. Her heart had stopped, seriously stopped. She'd never forget the taste of those lips…of those somehow familiar lips.

Suddenly, the heat radiating off his body was gone and so was he. Piper opened her eyes, but nobody was there. She called his name, but he didn't answer. Heart beating fast, she could still feel the pressure of his lips. Boom. She was off running for the stairs.

"Piper?" Emily called.

"Seth. I have to…talk to Seth!" Piper called, throwing off her dress. She pulled on a hoodie that seemed familiar and some leggings. Piper brushed on some mascara, but she didn't do it all. All that she could think about was Seth. Seth thought she was pretty without any make up, so that would be enough. As she dashed down the stairs, Emily caught her arm.

"Where are do you think you're going?" Emily laughed.

"A bonfire? Please? I'll be back by…12," Piper begged.

"I don't like it…who are you going with?" Emily asked.

"Iris will be there and so will Rocky," Piper pleaded.

"No," Emily's eyes turned cold. Why did everyone suddenly hate Iris and Rocky?

"Emily, Seth's taking her," Quil's head popped in. Emily's features lightened up.

"…11:30," Emily sighed.

"Thank you!" Piper ran and hugged Emily quickly before running outside. Seth already had the car pulled up. Piper smirked and hopped in passenger seat excitedly.

"Well aren't you hyper?" Seth snorted. "So?"

"Sooo…" Piper drew out the word. "I don't remember anything. What was that supposed to tell me, anyway?"

"That was what happened before," Seth said with a little hint of sadness in his voice. Piper knew she caused that sadness and it hurt her to know that. A little sense of déjà vu hit her. She focused more and more, but it was blank. She simply found nothing. It was giving her a headache.

"I'm sorry. We were…together?" Piper asked on a whim. Seth nodded grimly. Piper was really surprised. Seth and Piper dated? "What happened?"

"Nothing," Seth mumbled, eyes on the road. They were almost at the beach. "But we aren't anymore, right? I mean, you don't like me or even remember we dated. But you should know that I…well it can wait for after the bonfire." He got out of the car after parking.

"Wait," Piper ran after him, but she was slow. "Seth!" Piper yelled. He turned around with a little glint in his eyes.

"Let's just pretend nothing happened," Seth said as he came next to Piper.

"But…" but Piper felt something. She felt a spark, a huge spark. Something definitely happened. "Nothing happened…for the rest of the bonfire." She noticed Seth's grin as they walked side by to the fire. It whipped through the chilly air with freedom.. Seth noticed how beautiful Piper was next to firelight.

"Piper!" Iris squealed too happily.

"Hey Iris," Piper said, unsure how to react to her in such odd moods. Seth snorted and walk over to Eric and Ty. As Iris and Rocky made their way toward them, Ty's heart sped up in fear.

"You okay man?" Seth bumped Ty's shoulder. He looked up with as guilty expression before shaking it off.

"Of course man," Ty laughed nervously. His heart got even quicker as Nicki showed. What was Nicki even doing here?

"Hey Seth!" Nicki ran a hand down Seth's arm. He backed up in disgust.

"Hi," Seth said in annoyance.

"Have you been working out?" Nicki's eyes roamed up and down his body to his un-appreciation. He took yet another step back.

"Nope," Seth said awkwardly.

"Can I get you a drink? They are awesome," Nicki winked on the last word, giving the impression that they spiked it with beer. He shook his head and turned to the guys. Surprisingly, Seth enjoyed himself more than he thought he would. All four girls got extremely drunk despite Seth's efforts to keep Piper sane. In fact, they were so drunk that Nicki and Piper had an arm over each other's shoulder and were cracking up.

"You have a really tight ass, though," Nicki whined. Seth sat near them just to hear their hilarious conversation.

"But your boobs are huge!" Piper said, out of breath, and drew the shape of two big circles in the air.

"You actually have decent size. C?" Nicki asked, her words slurring. "How did you get such a big butt?"

"Yeah," Piper giggled. "Oh years of volleyball, skiing, and horseback riding really helped. You know, horse back riding made me really good with my hips."

"I bet you could pole dance," Rocky laughed, sitting next to Piper.

"Oh I can," Piper grinned.

"Help me then! Watch," Nicki stumbled over to a tree. By now, Iris, Eric, and Ty gathered near them. Eric wasn't as drunk as Ty, who probably would pass out sooner or later. Seth went near him.

"You should listen to them," Seth hissed. "It's hilarious."

"What are they doing?" Iris stumbled into Eric.

"Nicki is pole dancing for us," Seth rolled his eyes. Iris grinned and changed the music on the stereo. She changed the song to 'Gimme More' by Britney Spears. Nicki swung around the tree and almost fell. She moved her hips to the beat, but she realy sucked. When Nicki tried to drop down fast, she fell on her face. Eric and Seth were laughing at Nicki. But then Piper ran over to her, a little more steady on her feet than Nicki. "Piper…" Seth warned. She shot him a wink with a grin.

"Go like this. Start out slow. Watch me," Piper told Nicki. Nicki ran back to where we were. Piper was oblivious to the crowd. Seth's eyes were glued to Piper's ass.

Piper swung around the pole with a flip of her hair. She placed her feet at the pole, held onto it, and leaned back. She rolled her hips, thrusting into the pole, slowly at first, but then sped up. His breathing sped up along with his heart. Piper suddenly jumped back and dropped to the floor. She got so low her feet were on the ground, but her butt was nearly touching. She did this a couple of times with such expertise it made Seth…uncomfortable.

When the song ended, Piper ran back over next to Seth and hopped down in fits of giggles. "It's easy," she laughed. "Wasn't I good, Seth?"

"Believe me, you were very good," Seth breathed, out of breath. He readjusted his jeans quickly, but they all noticed.

"Hey, if you can get all three guys to have a boner, I'll send a text to everyone about how that picture was photo shopped," Nicki sipped more on her drink. By now the punch bowl was emptied so at least they couldn't get any more drunk.

"Okay!" Piper giggled. Seth's stomach turned with anger. He didn't like Nicki exploiting Piper like this, even if she really would send the text. "Turn on the song 'Ride' by Ciara featuring Ludicrous."

"Piper, stop this," Seth sighed, marching after her. She took this as the wrong sign.

"Looks like we have a volunteer!" Piper yelled with laughter. The song started then and Piper grabbed his hand. He didn't know what she was doing or he would have stopped her.

Piper shoved Seth back against a tree forcefully. His back to the tree, Piper strutted up to him. Piper pressed her back on Seth and slid down slowly. When she popped back up, she bent over at the waist and shook her ass against his…

Seth was frozen now. He didn't dare stop her even though he felt awful. As Piper turned to face him, she swayed her hips in an enticing way. She grinded her hips against his body sleazily. Then, she shoved Seth away into the two guys. They chuckled and patted Seth on the back. His head was spinning and he wondered if he'd ever hear his heart go back to normal speed.

Nobody had to check to see the boner he had, along with Ty, who could get one from almost anything. The real test was Eric. Piper continued to saunter. She was so flexible… Seth licked his lips and ground his hands in the sand as Piper continued to dance.

Piper sauntered forward, swishing her hips in the process. As she neared even closer, she spread her legs and slapped her hands on her thighs, moving her ass in a circular motion. Seth thought he would nearly die from lust. The expression she wore alone was…wow.

She slid one side of her pants down with her underwear, which was lacy black, exposing her skin. Eric got uncomfortable then, but it was when she basically shook her ass in front of us did he get a boner.

Iris and Nicki applauded Piper in rounds of laughter while the guys laughed nervously. "Looks like our goody-two shoes isn't so dirty after all," Rocky laughed.

"Nice moves, girl. Bet you're good in bed," Nicki winked at Piper.

"That's one thing I won't show you," Piper giggled sheepishly. Seth checked the time. It was close to 11:30.

"Pipes, we have to go," Seth finally got up after some fidgeting. He blushed when he neared Piper. She was never going to live this down.

"No! Not after everyone does a dare! Come on, it will be quick," Rocky gathered everyone in a semi-circle around the fire. Seth really just wanted to get Piper home.

"Emily is going to kill us," Seth groaned.

"Fine, Seth and Piper will be the first two," Nicki slurred. "Seth, I dare you to kiss me!"

"Anyone going to give him a real dare?" Piper growled jealously. Seth winked at her with a smile.

"Skinny dip with Piper. You have to hug for at least one minute," Eric grinned. Seth narrowed his eyes.

"Not happening," Seth growled.

"Then make out with Nicki," Eric crossed his arms over his chest. Seth looked between the two girls. The answer was obvious and Piper was so drunk she'd probably not remember…

"Fine! Let's go Piper," Seth stood, taking Piper hand. She giggled and went along. They walked a little ways down the beach. "I'm going to take off my clothes while you don't look. Got it?" Seth spoke like Piper was a baby.

"Got it." Piper sat down and turned away. Seth took off his clothes down to his underwear. He waited for the moment he knew was coming. Piper turned her head quickly to look. Seth frowned in disapproval. She frowned too because it was too dark to really see anything. "It's my turn?" Seth nodded and turned his back. She stripped to her bra and underwear. Both had their back to each other. "On the count of three. One, two, three." Seth took off his underwear as Piper took off hers. She struggled with her bra.

"Piper, Emily's going to kill us. We have to hurry," Seth whined, his eyes shut tight.

"It's stuck," Piper sighed.

"Come here," Seth said, turning toward her blindly. "Back up a few steps and I'll get it." Piper's heart skipped a beat when his hands found her bare back. She was blushing furiously. He fumbled a few seconds with the bra. "Damn, how do you do this everyday? Got it."

"I can tell you did," Piper giggled. She ran into the water and Seth ran after. He took a deep dive, the cold wakening his senses. How stupid could he be? Now how were they supposed to mimic a hug? Her head bobbed a few feet away. "It's…freezing…Seth." All of a sudden, he realized they couldn't mimic a hug. She was too cold to mimic one. He had to warm her.

"Come here and start counting," Seth cringed. Piper shook her head violently.

"I know…I talked the talk, but…I can't do that," Piper sounded near tears. "Just kiss Nicki. We all know you want to."

"If I wanted to, I would have. It would have torn me apart to kiss her," Seth admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I imprinted on you, Pipes," Seth breathed.

"We aren't getting any younger. Hug!" They yelled from the shore. Seth glanced awkwardly between Piper and Eric. He could kill him now.

"So…all that stuff," Piper's teeth chattered, "that you said when you explained it…?"

"I got that all from my own head. It was about you, Pipes," Seth sighed, swimming a bit closer than before without realizing it.

"Pipes…why does that sound so familiar?" Piper mused. A large wave came and threw them around. Piper shrieked, as she was pulled outward in a rip current. Seth fought against the waves, but they kept pushing him back. He swallowed more salt water than he could imagine, but he fought on. "Seth!" Piper coughed from far, far out. "Help." She was now in a long shore current. It was pulling her… Seth gasped and ran out of the water. Running as fast as he could, Seth didn't bother with clothes.

Piper was about to get crushed into the wall of rocks. Finally, he reached the cliff line and searched for Piper. She was no longer above water, but he saw a glint off her necklace and dove. Normally, falling takes the shortest amount of time, but all he wanted was for it to speed up. On his way down, he heard gasps from the shore where everyone else was.

He searched the chilling water. The salt stung his eyes, but he kept looking. After some time, he went back to the surface. To his relief, Piper was managing to stay afloat…but not for long. He mushed his muscles to the limit to meet Piper before a huge wave came. Seth felt his back hit the wall at a major force, but he didn't care as long as he could swim to the surface. Piper coughed up tons of water when they got to the surface. "Seth," Piper coughed.

"It's okay. I've got you…hold your breath," Seth ducked under the wave. She spent the rest of the swim coughing up seawater, but Seth managed to pull Piper to the shore. Clothes forgotten, Seth hugged Piper to his chest once she regained normal breathing patterns.

"Seth!" Piper shrieked, shoving him off her. Remembering the dare, he averted his gaze, as did Piper.

"I'm sorry," Seth grinned. He was too worried that he didn't even remember how she felt pressed against him. Damn.

"Seth, I…I remember," Piper ran her hands through her hair. She was too overwhelmed to be dealing with that there.

"Let's find our clothes and then talk about it," Seth said. Everyone else on the shore ran off earlier at the sight of Piper and Seth hugging. They must have thought they wanted alone time, but Nicki's cries were still in Seth's hearing range.

"No, Seth, I remember everything," Piper growled, grabbing his hand, but not in the affectionate way. "The way Iris and Rocky ditched me for no reason. The way Rocky told lies about me. And especially the way that you didn't tell me any of it!" Piper shrieked. She strutted off and grabbed her clothes forcefully.

"Piper, let me explain," Seth pled.

"Just take me home," Piper whispered.

"Pipes-"

"Don't call me that!" Piper yelled. "Home. Now."

"Please-"

"Fine," Piper huffed. She grabbed my jeans and fished in my pocket. "You have four legs. Use them." With that, Piper took Seth's car and drove off, leaving him standing there.

But so what? He didn't mention about one of her many troubling events in her life. It would have helped her deal with her other problems. She should have thanked him. Right?

. . .

"Now take these and these. Piper, when they gave you a week off, they didn't intend for you to get drunk," Emily lectured for the millionth time. Piper flicked her eyes up to her. She had just woken up four hours ago, but she waited four house to actually get out of bed. Piper, knowing she was drunk, drove the speed of a snail and got lost. It didn't take forever for Seth to find her, but she made him call somebody else. So she got to be around 4:30 in the morning. It was currently nine o'clock and it was pouring the rain.

Piper and Emily were sitting by the fire as Sam ran patrols. "Why didn't you let Seth drive you home?" Emily moved more hair out of Piper's eyes. With the memory coming back, Piper fought back tears.

"When I forgot my memory, he didn't tell me about how my friends totally ignored me one time. They hung out with Nicki before me. And he let me party with them. He let me show them how to dance and…" Piper couldn't continue because she was fascinated with the crackle of the fire mixed with the sounds of her sobbing.

"Oh, baby," Emily cooed. Piper sat her hot chocolate down and threw her arms around Emily.

"Why won't it stop hurting?" Piper gasped between sobs. Tears filling her eyes currently blinded her. It felt like a hole ripped its way into her heart. All she wanted to do was forgive him, but she couldn't…

"Because your genes tell you one thing while your mind knows better," Emily's voice was muffled slightly in Piper's hair. Emily pulled back and wrapped a blanket around both of them. "Did I ever tell you about the time when I made Sam get down on his knees and apologize to Leah before I'd even look at him?" Piper shook her head with a sniff. "Well. I was so outraged that he could brake Leah's, my best friend and cousin, heart like that that I wouldn't speak, look, or text him. But I still thought about him. Oh I thought about him constantly. But that just made me madder. I knew the effects he had on people and I thought that Leah must have it so much worse. I said the meanest things to Sam, but he kept coming back and eventually…I just had to find a way to let him in or my body would revolt on itself. I had him do the thing that I would want if Leah were in my situation. You know what Leah did?"

"I'm not guessing she forgave him," Piper mumbled. Emily smiled and shook her head.

"She threw every pot and vase she could find at his head. And she turned so, so bitter and rude. I don't blame her; I blame myself. The moral of the story is that sometimes, we do things that we think are in somebody's best interest and end up being totally wrong," Emily rubbed Piper's arm soothingly. If anything, the story got Piper to stop thinking about Seth enough that she wasn't sobbing…only crying silently.

"How does that affect me? I didn't do anything except cure his sorry ass," Piper muttered.

"Seth is like me in this case, Piper. People make mistakes, Piper. The question is…how many mistakes is too many?" Emily stood, brushing the hair out of her eyes again.

"But he only made one," Piper said in confusion.

"Exactly," Emily handed Piper her mug again. Piper spent the next hour trying to put that together. She ignored the nearly constant ringing of her phone or of the house phone. The fire blazed brightly and loudly. Focusing on the crackling, Piper didn't notice when Jared walked in.

"Piper," Jared scooted in next to her. When she didn't say anything, he pulled her onto his lap where Piper continued to cry even harder into his shoulder. Piper. Was. A. Mess.

"I hate imprinting. I hate wolves. I hate it all. I especially hate Emily's confusing story!" Piper sobbed. Jared chuckled dryly and rubbed her back.

"You don't mean that, do you? Cause then you'd hate me," Jared attempted a joke. Piper didn't acknowledge it so he decided it was a bad one. "How are you holding up?"

"How does it look?" Piper retorted. "Can I have a tissue…please?" Jared handed her one willingly. That was probably her second box she was working on. It sounded like an elephant when she blew her nose. "I mean how am I supposed to forgive him just like that? It's not that easy, Emily!" she pouted.

"Emily was trying to say what I'm about to say just in nicer terms than I'll use. To say it bluntly…you are over reacting. It's fine to cry and it's fine to be mad, but you've got to let Seth know he's forgiven," Jared said to Piper's astonishment. She was so sure she could count on him of all people to be on her side.

"What if he's not?"

"Piper, let's be real here. You weren't hurt that he hid that he imprinted on you, were you?" Jared remarked. Piper shook her head. "No. Exactly. I think the only reason you are mad at him is because this information isn't happy information." Piper was about to dispute, but she didn't know how. "I was in his head all day today, watching him run up to Canada and back…well he's almost back, but I know what he was thinking when he didn't tell you. Seth tried to ease you into it on your own. It wasn't really his secret to tell."

"So you think I should forgive him? He lied to me," Piper scooted off Jared's lap and rewrapped the blanket around her. It felt as if everyone was against her.

"Yes. I do. You can be mad, but don't let anger keep you from seeing what actually happened," Jared patted her leg and left. It was around 12 and she still couldn't sleep when the window opened. She was in the living room by the fireplace on the first floor, so she figured it was just wind. Piper went back to staring into the fire. That was one thing she couldn't get bored of.

She jumped when the window opened wider, revealing a figure. "Hello?" Piper squeaked.

"This looks really creepy, but Sam just wanted me to make sure you were okay," the familiar voice said. Having your emotions battle against one another was really an odd feeling. It also gave her a headache.

"Well joint the party. Just struggling from insomnia," Piper sarcastically said. Seth walked close enough so she could see his kind features. The glint in his dark eyes made Piper want to forgive him then and there. That's why she refused to look at him.

"Piper, hear me out. I'm so sorry. I thought you wouldn't want to have so much going on. I was going to tell you, honest," Seth sat on the couch. Piper scooted back. "Trying to jog your memory made me forget more about it. And…I was scared."

"Of?"

"That you'd be mad at me. I was scared you wouldn't trust me. I was so scared that I didn't want to even give you the chance to prove that you would," Seth poured out.

"I did…but I'm not so sure anymore," Piper sighed, staring back into the fire again. "You lied, Seth. We had a relationship going on and you lied to me." Tears fell down her cheeks. "You had good intentions but…" Emily's words clouded her head.

"Believe me, you have all right to hate me, but you need to hear something. Rocky thinks you slept with Ty. That's why she's been spreading lies about you," Seth plead with his voice. She probably would have been convinced if his eyes were to play.

"How would you know?"

"I've listened to conversations."

"That doesn't make any sense. She knew I had no reason to," Piper finally looked at him, hoping for support.

"I don't know. But Ty got nervous when Iris and Rocky were together, but even more nervous around Nicki, Rocky, and Iris. There's something going on here and I don't like it," Seth clenched his fists together.

"Why should you care?" Piper snorted.

"You have to trust me Piper. I'm telling you this and I didn't have to do that. I know hiding information is wrong, but straight out lying disgusts me," Seth begged. A tear fell from his eyes and Piper's heart felt like it broke.

"Please don't cry," Piper begged. "It makes sense. You're probably right, okay? Happy?"

"I'm not happy," Seth pulled Piper's face in his direction. "Not until you are happy."

"It's not your fault, Seth!" Piper sighed, looking him straight in the eye. "Jared's right. I am mad at Iris and Rocky and I'm taking it out on you. Sorry." Seth sighed I relief. "Are you going to hug me or just sit there like an oaf?"

"Right," Seth chuckled humorlessly. He moved next to Piper and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you ever feel just alone?" Piper hissed. There was a big lump in the back of her throat from holding in tears. "I want my mom." The moment the words left her mouth, she realized all of that school drama didn't matter compared to the feeling of being utterly alone.

She wanted to be held and told everything would be okay. She wanted her mom to come in with a bowl of soup. She missed the nights where Raven and her would watch the reruns of their favorite shows that were so boring because they knew every other word. She missed the shove to be social even though it never ended well. Piper missed the welcoming arms when things didn't end well. More than anything, she missed having somebody she could always rely on.

"I know," Seth rocked her back and forth, "I know."

"She should be here. She should be here telling me everything's going to be okay when it's not. It's not fair. All because some idiot got drunk and…oh my gosh," Piper gasped. Seth looked down more attentively.

"Piper?"

"Oh my gosh! How could I? I'm the worst daughter ever!" Piper screamed, yanking on her hair. She wanted to die then and there. Guilt over whelmed Piper. She couldn't stand it. The room was suffocating her. She had to get out…

Piper dashed through the window. She ripped off her robe. Piper tore at her hair. The branches cut her skin. Falling and tripping, Piper just wanted out. She couldn't stand the sight of her own body. How could she get out of her own body her mind? She drank and drove. Piper swore the day her mom died that she'd never touch a drop of alcohol, let alone drink and drive, but there she was last night, driving.

"Ahhh!" Piper ripped the side of her shirt off. Seth called her name many times, but she didn't hear. There was the roaring of an engine. The sound of metal clashing onto metal. Raven's dying gasp.

It was all too much. She couldn't breathe. The world was spinning. Everything around her was moving on without thinking about a life that was lost due to some idiot. And that idiot easily could have been her!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Mom, I'm sorry just come back! I'll never drink ever again! Please," Piper screeched. Piper spun in a circle in a clearing. She saw two figures, but she didn't study them. Everything was too much. Suddenly, gravity was too much. Too much…

A pair of hot arms wrapped around her, but she kept clawing at her face, raking her nails into her skin to just feel something. So she could feel anything other than the guilt washing through her whole body. There were words being chanted. Over and over. What did they mean? Another pair of arms clamped around her upper half. She looked with a wild expression into the eyes belonging to the warm armed people. Who were they? Why wasn't her mom there?

"No! No, no, no," Piper sobbed, tears forming a river on her chin. "Why didn't it work? I made a deal! Take up on the deal Mom! I tried. I had friends! And you…you didn't come back…please!" From then on, words were a jumbled mess. She cried and cried for what seemed like ages. _Please, let this all be a dream and I'll wake up on the beach again with my mom_, Piper pled silently.

* * *

**A/N: There was some problem and I hope this works. Thank you to the person who told me of it. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sisters and Revenge Plans**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"This has happened before," the doctor said. He had an Indian accent. Piper could barely understand him. He was very nice. She liked him. "Most doctors suggest pills. Obviously, they would have a tiring effect and nobody wants that. So-"

"Wait. This happened before? What do you mean?" Sam interrupted. Piper sighed. It was so long ago she figured it wouldn't happen again.

"Yes...do you want me to tell or you? I can step out of a moment," Dr. Khan offered. Piper nodded and sat up, ruffling the crackly wax paper under her legs. He exited quickly and shut the door.

"Around the time my dad left, I had a panic attack. It was bad. Then it happened again, less bad, but mom took me to the doctors. I got on some depressing pills because they said my thoughts got out of control and hyper," Piper sighed. She hated this story. "And I ended up just sitting and staring at nothing for half the day, stopped caring about school or anything. I was little, but it was one of the worst times of my life. My mind was boring and my life was boring."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Seth sat next to Piper. She had been meaning to thank him. Seth and Sam were the ones who got her in the forest. It was also them who insisted on coming to there. Carlisle had personally recommended that. Piper really doubted that it would help.

"It was a while ago and you would just worry that I missed my dad. I don't," Piper was actually still angry with her father, but they didn't need to know that. "Can we just get this over with?"

Sam nodded and went to find the doctor again. "I didn't know you still missed your mom so much," Seth admitted. "I guess I don't know you as much as I'd like to think."

"It's not your fault, Seth," Piper sighed. She looked at him sheepishly. "I didn't know that's what was wrong either. If I didn't know, how should you?"

"But now that you know you miss her...it's all you can think about?" Seth asked. Piper nodded glumly.

"I just felt guilty and that's what set it off. Please don't ever let me drink again," Piper pled. Seth wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"I won't. I shouldn't have that night either. I should have told you about them and I didn't and-" Seth groaned, but Piper shut him up by elbowing him in the side.

"I'm tired of apologies," Piper giggled slightly. The doctor walked in so Seth moved his arm away. Piper felt colder already.

"I've been observing you two and I need a word with Seth," Dr. Khan motioned to the door. Piper watched him leave with a little sadness. He had really helped her. Without even realizing it, Seth had helped fill the void of her mom. If he had tried to do that, it wouldn't of worked. He didn't replace her, but he brought a similar comfort and feeling of safety with him.

"What are they talking about?" Piper asked when Sam entered the room.

"Dr. Khan almost sent you to a therapist. But then he listened to Seth comforting you," Sam smirked slightly. "He was worried that, since he is just your boyfriend, that he'd leave and you would be torn because he comforted you so much. So I told him he's your brother. Thank goodness you didn't kiss!"

"Why did you lie?" Piper laughed a little with curiosity.

"You may need a therapist, but if Seth and your relationship continues, which it almost has to, he will be the one you confide in. And if you go to a therapist, more rumors will spread. You can still go if you want to...I just thought," Sam scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Piper giggled and shook her head.

"No, that's fine," Piper said as the door opened. Dr. Khan came in with Seth smiling behind him.

"Piper, I am putting you on some regular medications to prevent panic attacks from being so...overwhelming. They shouldn't affect your mood at all. This doesn't mean they won't happen, but they shouldn't be so bad. Try to open up to somebody. It really helps. Here is a therapist's card, but I don't think you need it. All you really need is to express your feelings," Dr. Khan said with a too happy smile. That little gesture made Piper hate him. A doctor of all people should understand her situation.

He saw her as messed up. He saw her as mentally disabled. "Thanks..." Piper rolled her eyes, not bothering to hide it. She took the paper subscribing all her medication. "That's a lot."

"Yes. Just one every morning of each and you'll be fine," Dr. Khan said.

They left the hospital after eating possibly the most boring meal she's ever had. Piper was stuck at the house doing nothing for the next week. She already finished the work she was given for the past week and the upcoming week. Surprising enough, everyone at home treated Piper normally. She had at least thought Jake would be all weird around her. But he wasn't.

When boredom became too much, Piper dressed for a long run. It was still chilly outside, so she put on a sports bra, a jacket and spandex shorts. Piper spent a while searching the house. They were having a pack meeting when she went outside. But somebody knew was there.

"Who's this?" Rachel Black asked. Piper knew Jake had sisters, but she looked nothing like him.

"This is Seth's girlfriend and imprint, Piper Calloway," Collin introduced.

"Oh! Like the golf brand?" Rachel asked. Piper laughed and shook her head.

"Everyone asks that. It's an O not an A," she walked near the new girl. She hated being introduced just as 'Seth's girlfriend.' She was more than that even though it thrilled her that she was that. "I live here with Emily and Sam."

"I'm Rachel Black," Rachel smiled.

Somebody coughed nearby. "Paul's crush!" Paul shot who she thought was Seth a look ready to kill. He began shaking violently. Piper knew this all too well and yanked Rachel away while the guys shoved Paul back.

"Is not," Paul seethed. But he didn't have anyone to turn on.

"Paul," Rachel blushed. Paul met her easy stare and visibly calmed down. There were hollers through all the guys. They crowded around Rachel and gave her pats on the back.

"We finally found somebody who can calm Paul down!" Jared hollered. Everyone started laughing, even Paul himself.

"So Rachel knows because Jake is her brother but it took me months to find out?" Piper asked once everyone settled down.

"No, Paul...what did you all call it? Oh he imprinted on me?" Rachel said it in a way that made Piper know that she had no clue what that meant. Piper immediately burst out laughing. She laughed so hard it hurt her stomach.

"Oh geese, Rachel I'm so sorry!" Piper gasped, hugging her stomach. All eyes were on Piper. Most were laughing, but Paul was blushing. He was blushing!

"For what?" Rachel looked around awkwardly. Poor thing is stuck with Paul. Piper wondered if anybody thought 'poor thing' about Piper being with Seth. The only thing sad about their relationship was the lack of it. For the past week, Seth and Piper had barely talked at all.

"Nothing. Has anyone seen my running shoes?" Piper asked. Surely one of the many guys going in and out of the house could have remembered where she put her shoes.

"If they smell like horse shit, they are on top of the washer and dryer," Paul said, scrunching his nose. Piper didn't even ask why he smelled her shoes. She ran inside but couldn't reach them. When she tried climbing the washer and dryer, it nearly fell on top of her. With a huff, she went back outside where Jake and Paul were in a heated conversation. Piper figured then would be a good time to interrupt.

"Hey!" Piper yelled. That got most of their attention. "Does anyone want to help me get my shoes?"

"You're too short?" Collin laughed. Piper stepped on his foot and looked around. "How you going do it?"

"One of you all can lift me up. Duh," Piper said. She just wanted to run and they were making this way too complicated. Seth ran over to help. "Thanks."

"No problem. How can you like running?" Seth laughed.

"It clears my head. Do you want to run with me? I doubt you can keep up," Piper winked. Seth looked at her with a grin.

"I would but I have patrol."

"We never get to hang out," Piper whined.

"I know. Sam has kept me busy on patrols. He thinks I caused your panic attack, which I kind of did," Seth scratched the back on his neck awkwardly. Piper watched him. He looked really hot when he did that. Man, and his muscle popping out of his shirt made he knees weak. And…and she was staring. "Pipes?"

"Hmm…sorry, what?"

"You were staring," Seth snorted. Piper blushed and played with her hair.

"Uh...yeah, you look...I like your-muscles, I mean hair. Er..." Piper sighed. Seth was grinning like crazy. "Can we just get my shoes?"

"Sure, hot stuff," he winked. He put his hands on her hips. Piper's skin got chills for a second. "Jump." She did and he lifted her easily. She searched and spotted them, but they were far back. It was very dusty up there.

"I can't reach. Lift me higher," Piper groaned.

"You are as high as I can reach," Seth said.

"Umm..." Piper sighed. She had no clue what to do now. But then his hands moved south...far south. She squealed and looked back at Seth with a shocked grin. He winked with a smile and squeezed her ass. "Uh...I got them."

Piper couldn't meet his gaze when he sat her down. "If you only knew what you did at the beach party you wouldn't be blushing," Seth laughed.

"What did I do?" Piper narrowed her eyes.

"It went a little something like, 'I can do it big. I can do it long. I can do whenever or however you want. I can do it up and down. I can do it circles.'" Seth sang, mocking part of her dance. Piper's eyes grew wide.

"Please tell me I didn't!" Piper squealed.

"Oh and it gets better. I guess the tree wasn't good enough soo..." Seth pulled Piper in quick. She gasped quietly. His hands were on the small of her back and sliding lower. "You have some pretty great moves, Piper." He was speaking against her lips.

"Oh baby, that was just the start," Piper smiled before jumping up. Seth slid his hands to her butt in time to catch her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Seth moved his lips onto hers, slowly at first. Then they sped up in a hungry thirst for each other.

Seth tasted salty. She ran her hands through his hair. Seth slammed Piper back against the door. He did his signature move by rubbing his teeth with her lip between. It was a good thing he was holding her or she might have passed out from weak knees.

Getting hot, Piper unzipped her jacket without breaking the kiss. Warm lips made their way down her throat. Seth nipped and sucked on the hollow of her neck. Piper held back her moan, but that didn't stop her from digging her nails into his back. That seemed to turn him on even more. They broke apart panting, holding each other's gaze the entire time. His eyes flicked down Piper's body and back up as he sat her down.

"Is this what you run in?" he panted, holding Piper's hand. Her heart was churning. It was a miracle she could focus enough to hear him.

"Yes," Piper breathed. She wasn't done, not near it. He had been avoiding her for so long she missed the feeling of him with her.

"We have to start running together," Seth manly growled like he was about to devour Piper. She looped her arms around his neck, but she wasn't tall enough. Seth hands found her butt again and pulled her against him. He leaned back against the wall as their lips moved in sink with each other. She roamed around his mouth fleetingly. He kissed down her neck again as she licked his ear once. Surprisingly, it turned him on.

The door flew open, hitting Piper on the back of her head. That caused her to bite down on Seth's lip. "Ow!" Seth and Piper said at the same time. Piper slid off him and spun around while still leaning on Seth.

It was none other than Quil. "Well I don't think Piper needs that run anymore. It looked like you two were having a good workout," Quil smirked.

"Hi, Quil," Piper wiped off the smeared lip gloss. Seth moved his arms over her shoulders, holding her against him. Piper's heart hadn't slowed since the kiss.

"You," Quil pointed at Piper. "Need to calm down." Piper blushed and looked away. "And you," he pointed at Seth. Piper was scared he was about to turn all big brother on them. But he raised his hand. "Looks like you stepped up your game. Next time just be a little classier before you sleep with her in the laundry room."

"We weren't-" Piper called, but Quil already had what he needed and left. She sighed and looked sheepishly at Seth. "I'll see you later." Piper gave Seth a lingering kiss before walking down the hall.

"Piper," Seth called. She spun to find him grinning. "Wear those shorts more often." Piper giggled like a schoolgirl, but she was sure to sway her hips a little more than before. It may have been in her head, but she thought she heard Seth groan a little.

Piper ran to the school and stopped to refill her water before running back. Something caught her eye. Iris and Ty were talking in hushed voices. They were behind a dumpster, so Piper snuck to the side to listen.

"That was the last time, I swear I really do like Rocky!" Ty said with a zipping sound. It reminded Piper of when her jeans would zip up perfectly with ease.

"Do you have to bring that up?" Iris said. "I'm not the jealous type, but it really kills my sex drive."

"It's not like you didn't know the from the start," Ty snorted. "Nicki doesn't know about this time so that's good."

"I just wish I could tell her that's what really happened. She'd still hate me for hurting Rocky though. Damn, why do you have to be so cute?" Iris droned on. If only Piper could figure out who she wanted to tell that to and what she wanted to tell her.

"You mean, 'damn, why am I so easy to use to get over Eric?' So what did he do this time anyway?" Ty asked. Piper inched closer and slipped on none other than a banana. Seriously, when have you ever heard of somebody slipping on a banana before clumsy Piper. She fell forward on the gross concrete. When she turned, she was met with a shirtless Iris. She searched the ground and found a used condom.

Piper squealed, jumped up, and shut her eyes. She didn't need to see this. She didn't want to see this. No. That didn't just happen. No!

"Piper, wait! We can explain!" Iris yelled, but Piper was already off. She sprinted home, but she was still raving. Piper began to run through the forest blindly, the wind stinging her eyes. Time didn't seem to register to Piper. She just ran and ran, oblivious to the time passing. She ran into multiple 'walls', but she was too exhausted to even bother with looking at them. They picked up Piper and carried her somewhere. When her heart and mind finally slowed and stopped spinning, she regained her senses.

"Where are you taking me?" Piper sniffed towards Jake and Embry.

"To Seth. That's the name you've been mumbling for the past five minutes," Jake sighed with boredom. Embry ran off where Piper guessed he was phasing to get Seth.

"I'm sorry. I've been a wreck lately," Piper laughed in a monotone. Jake sat her on a tree log.

"I'm always here for you, just like any of the guys are. We kind of see you as our little sister. Well except Seth...he'd hate if you were his sister," Jake winked, somehow forcing Piper to actually laugh. "That's better." Embry came back quickly.

"He's almost here," he said. Piper felt like they were handing over property, not a real person. "I would ask what's going on, but I don't know your friends."

"If that's what you want to call them," Piper muttered unhappily. She heard four paws running in the distance as they made their way closer. Jake and Embry kissed Piper's forehead before running out of the clearing. Seth jogged in with a sloppy grin on his face. It fell when he saw Piper. So they didn't tell him.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Seth asked, coming forward. When they met eyes, Piper was reminded of the scene before. Piper got up and ran to him. He opened his arms worriedly. They just stayed there, Seth comforting Piper with a hand brushing through her hair.

"Seth, it was terrible," Piper shuttered. His other hand ran up and down her back gently.

"What's wrong, babe?" Seth mumbled.

"Iris and Ty were behind the schools dumpster and..." Piper sniffed, holding in her tears. "They just had sex, Seth! And you know as well as I do that Rocky and Ty had something going and everyone knew!" Her tears ran off her face then and into Seth's firm, muscled chest. His skin was warm enough that Piper threw off her jacket.

"What? You probably just saw...oh this makes so much sense!" Seth mentally smacked himself. The cold air around them began to snow. "Dammit you are going to freeze!

Hop on."

"Huh?"

"We have to get home. It's kind of inefficient to walk like this," Seth blushed. Piper stepped backwards. "I can give you a piggy back ride or carry you in my arms."

"Which is easier?" Piper twirled her hair and wouldn't meet his gaze. Seth stepped forward and swooped his arms under her legs and on her back. He held her bridal style. "Hmm...I think you just like the view." She wasn't unaware that she was still in a sports bra only.

"Now that you mention it..." Seth pecked her on the lips quickly. She laughed and buried her head in her arms.

"What made sense to you earlier?" Piper asked as Seth flung the jacket over her body to keep the heat in. He started his walk.

"I think that you were framed," Seth stated.

"Obviously, I wouldn't have sex with Ty, ew!" Piper said. She muttered too low for him to hear, "You on the other hand..."

"Heard that," Seth smirked. Piper gaped in embarrassment and his her head in his shoulder. "How come you always run into the forest when you're sad?"

"I just do," she lied, but it hurt her to say that. "Actually... Well my dad used to take me camping a lot when we were little."

"It helps you calm down?"

Piper snorted. "Not even close. I guess...it distracts me. Memories. I don't have to be afraid of being heard if I want to yell." She shrugged her shoulders.

"So you like to camp? Funny, I never would have picked you to be a camper," Seth laughed.

"Well I am. We used to sleep under the stars and everything. Have you ever camped?"

"Sure, when I was little and fished all the time. Now much anymore," Seth said. He missed it often, but it wouldn't be the same without somebody as enthusiastic as his dad was.

"We should go sometime. Just you and me," Piper giggled. Seth was shocked. He was sure she wouldn't want to go with anyone but her dad. It warmed his heart that she wanted to.

"Definitely. Maybe over Christmas break," Seth smiled proudly. Piper kissed Seth passionately in confirmation. She still couldn't get over the speeding of her heart when they so much as touched. Sparks flew every time they kissed. And she was utterly addicted to feeling those sparks.

"Anyway, my theory is that Iris and Ty had sex before and somehow Rocky found out that Ty had sex; she just didn't know who it was with. So Iris must have said it was with you and Ty didn't say no. Nicki is tied into this big mess, but I don't know how."

Piper gasped and smacked Seth's shoulder. "That's it! I know how. Seth, Nicki caught Iris and Ty. That's why Iris is being such a jerk. Nicki is forcing her to be mean," Piper said with energy.

"...I don't know," Seth sighed. Piper stared at him in shock. It's the only possible thing that could have happened. "I...I just don't want you to get your hopes up, Pipes. What if they are just truly like that?"

"Well that would mean they are real bitchy, wouldn't it? Thanks for looking out for me, but I think I can manage," Piper sneered, turning her head rudely.

"Piper you know I don't mean it like that. It's just...girls can be really manipulative and hurtful and-" Piper cut him off with a death stare.

"Wow. Thanks," Piper sighed wistfully. "You know Seth," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I have this really strong feeling that that is what's going on and if you don't believe me, then that's your problem."

"Piper-"

"I'm tired," Piper huffed, turning her back to his chest. She ignored him the rest of the way home. Piper was really tempted to walk by herself, but she was already freezing against his chest. Seth shook her awake not a little bit later.

"Sam left a note," Seth sighed. Piper hopped from his arms and bent down to grab the long piece of paper.

Piper read it aloud. "Dear Piper, we regret to tell you that Emily's mom is sick. Emily decided to go help take care of her for she does not have long to live. I had to go with her. You are welcome, of course, but we realize you have school. As much as I hate it, Mrs. Clearwater has offered to let you stay with them. Please Piper…just use protection," Piper stopped there for a second. She was so into the letter that she didn't notice those words until she spoke them. Piper blushed and avoided Seth's gaze. "Your bag is already over there. Again, we are so sorry. We will both miss you so much, but we should be back by Christmas. Love…Sam." Below there was a phone number to call. A liquid drop landed on the handwritten letter. She hadn't realized she'd been crying. She really would miss those two. It hurt that they'd just leave like that. No notice or anything. Would they miss her or were they lying?

Piper shoulders shook. It was all too familiar. She could envision it. That same letter that she used to read every night before bed. "Are you okay?" Seth whispered. Piper looked up, anguish plain on her face. And for once, she told the truth about her feelings.

"No," Piper hissed, her voice cracking. She stumbled more than walked into Seth's comforting arms. "Why does everybody in my life leave?"

"You aren't talking about Sam and Emily are you?" Seth asked, moving them so they leaned on the door. Seth took Piper's hand and rubbed circles on the back of it.

"No…I'm talking about my dad," Piper sighed, burying her head in her hands.

"What happened?"

"We were so close when I was little. Him and Mom never had a single problem. I thought he was my superhero. And one day, Mom caught him cheating. I was about six. The next year was crazy. They either never talked or they fought over me. They got the divorce finalized only days before he was busted for drugs. I don't know when he's getting out of jail, but he's been in for a while. Anyway, from jail, he wrote me this letter. I didn't know he was in jail, I just knew he wasn't there. He pretended like he walked out on Mom. He always said he'd come back for me, but he never did. And one day I looked him up and saw his police records," Piper sighed, her hands falling to her side with a flap. Seth wiped her cheek. "And that's that."

"No, it's not," Seth whispered. "You still care about him. Go see him or write him. It wouldn't-"

"No! No, I hate him. He cheated on my mom. Cheaters are disgusting, low-lifes who have no purpose meant on this planet!" Piper seethed, pacing the walkway. That was another thing she missed about her mom. They had both known what it felt like to be cheated on. For your heart to suddenly start hating this person who you loved only seconds before.

"I think it's time you met my sister, for real," Seth sighed. Piper looked at him with wild eyes. She wanted to ask why, but then she remembered the one time she thought they had something in common.

They walked into Seth's house to find somebody rummaging through the refrigerator. "Leah?" Seth asked.

Piper remembered how beautiful she once thought Leah was. She still did, even at nearly two in the morning. "Who's your friend?" was all Leah asked.

"You remember Piper, right?" Seth tapped Leah on the shoulder so she'd turn back around. "She's staying here for a bit. I thought you'd like to meet her…on better terms."

"Better terms…" Leah muttered sarcastically. Suddenly, she turned around to face them. "I'm sorry the first time wasn't good enough for your precious imprint."

Piper didn't mean for now to be the time to snap, but it was. "Would everybody please stop referring me to that? I am not just his imprint," Piper pouted. Leah's eyes turned less harsh and were now trained on Piper. Seth grew a wide smile.

"I think I'll like you," Leah laughed. "So you don't like imprinting?"

"No! I like it. It brought me Seth. It's just," Piper was getting flustered then. "Everybody sees it way too possessive."

"Well that's because most of the guys _are _very possessive. But you," Leah smirked towards Piper, "got the immature one of the group. He's too naive to be even jealous."

"Am not!" Seth protested.

Leah smacked him on the back of his head. "Do I even want to know why you are only in a sports bra and underwear?"

"Umm…you don't. But these are spandex. Super comfy, you'd love them. I was running and then got lost and Seth, well you know the story," Piper blushed sheepishly.

"Just go to bed already, Seth," Leah groaned. Seth had made the smallest remake of disinterest. "I'm going to show Piper the house and then she can sleep in my room. Unless, of course, you two have made plans?"

"No!" Piper basically yelled with embarrassment. Seth hugged Piper briefly before trudging off to bed. He must have still been mad about their fight. She shrugged it off and looked tiredly at Leah.

"So what's your problem?"

"Excuse me?" Piper scoffed.

"Everyone's got a story. What's yours?" Leah sat on the couch and Piper sat beside her. She took a deep sigh and looked at her feet. There was a lot to tell. She hated talking about herself. Especially to somebody she just met. And will eventually be her sister-in-law.

"Um…I don't really know where to start," Piper said sheepishly. Leah peered at her for a while before talking.

"You were the one who he brought over the night I phased! You looked at me weird. I remember. Why?" Leah jumped suddenly.

"That was me. Seth mentioned about what happened with Sam and you. Sorry, by the way. I know what you're going through, kind of," Piper sighed.

"How? You got imprinted on," Leah scoffed, "so I highly doubt there could be much wrong with you."

"At least Sam had the decency to brake up with you first," Piper commented rudely. "Nearly two years ago, I dated a guy named Dean. We were together for a full year. But he got tired of me while I just fell in love. Trust me, I was as in love as it gets naturally. But. I didn't know all of him. My 'friends' forgot to tell me that he had cheated on me with _them! _Kissed them, partied with them, and especially slept with them and more girls. To make matters worse, after the biggest break up of the century, he sent my fake nudes to everyone. Yeah, I know how it feels to have your heart ripped into pieces."

Surprisingly, Leah pulled Piper in for a comforting hug. "Cheaters are the worst types of people, Piper, but for some reason they constantly fill up our lives," she said.

"My dad cheated on my mom. What's messed up is she almost forgave him," Piper muttered. Leah looked at her, but not with pity or uncertainty. "And Sam basically cheated on you. How am I supposed to be okay with living with him?"

"Piper," Leah sighed. "I have gotten inside his head more than I want to. It nearly kills me to say this, but if we are going to be friends, you have to understand he's okay. Sam had good intentions. He beat himself up fighting the imprint emotions. I still hate his guts and resent him, but you, of all people, should and should be allowed to forgive him. Obviously, I never will. I guess I still love his sorry ass." Piper had tears come to her eyes. It wasn't out of pity, though she did feel bad for Leah. It was because of how kind she was being towards Piper. She barely knew the girl and she wanted Piper to feel okay with living with Sam.

"Why me of all people?"

"Because you know how to forgive cheaters. You wouldn't have cried over your dad leaving you if not," Leah rubbed Piper's arm for comfort. Piper had never had a friend that close before. And she liked it.

"I didn't forgive him, I just tried to forget. I thought of him as I did before. It doesn't work that way for Dean. If I thought of him as I did before, I'd still love him," Piper mumbled. Leah nodded, already understanding.

"Alright, little slut, let's get to bed. I have patrol in the morning," Leah teased. Piper grinned and walked towards Leah's room. She was so relieved she had finally found somebody she could confide in. Before they betrayed her, Iris would have listened, but she wasn't the type to comfort people. Although, neither was Leah, but somehow she managed better than most would think. Rocky was too cheerful. She would freak if you put her in a situation like that, just like she had done when they helped Iris out.

Wow. Piper still couldn't believe Iris wouldn't sneak and give Piper an explanation after Piper freaking offered her a home and rescued her from her abusive, drunken dad. They would never be able to get back to what they were. But she had to try to resolve it. It dawned on Piper that confronting them about it would mean more pain for Rocky than she was dealing with then. She would have to accept that Piper didn't sleep with Ty, accept that Iris lied, and accept that Iris, her best friend, slept with Ty, knowing it would nearly kill Rocky. Maybe Seth was right on one thing; she had to be very careful with how she dealt with it.

Leah's room was surprisingly girly. The bed frame was white with blue flowers on it._ Flowers, seriously? _The space was small and squished, obviously meant for one. There was barely enough room to squeeze in the desk and the drawer. Her bed was in the left corner while her drawer and desk were against the right wall.

"So the bed is very small. You can thank Dad for that. When, uh, Sam and I dated, he gave Seth my larger mattress and bedroom. It was so he couldn't sneak over anymore," Leah said, staring at her feet sadly. Piper squeezed her hand quickly before examining the room thoroughly.

"I am really fine with sleeping on the couch," Piper spun, leaning on her desk.

"No! We can get Seth to switch out beds soon. We can squish in for one night, fatty," Leah laughed. Piper blushed, thinking about the alternative. "Ew, you are not seriously thinking about sleeping with my brother? Because I may just puke if you are."

"Guilty," Piper giggled. She had always envied those girls who could have sleepovers with their boyfriends. Raven never would let Piper and Dean, for that she was thankful, but she always wanted to just wake up with arms wrapped securely around her. Piper, knowing it would bother Leah, just had to add, "But only sleeping, not like…having sexual inter-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Leah screeched.

"-course," Piper grinned shamelessly. "But now that you mention it…hmm, I wonder if he's big? You changed his diapers. Big or small?" Leah narrowed her eyes and pointed at the door. Her face literally turned a shade of green.

"I hate you," Leah groaned, holding her hands to her ears. "New rule; _never_ talk about your love life with my _little_ brother."

"And for that fake comment, I may have to go into detail…once we get there," Piper giggled with triumph.

"Who said it's fake? Have you seen, Ms. Innocent?" Leah raised en eyebrow while undoing the bedding.

"Nope," Piper popped the 'P' and went to help with the bed. "But I felt." Leah's face turned very disturbed. "Not like that. Through clothing." Leah just wasn't getting it. Between coughs, Piper said, "Boner."

"Gross. I'm getting a shower before you make me puke," Leah groaned. "You can go to sleep or wait for a shower. I hope you know Seth was listening to our entire conversation. Who's the winner now?" Piper fumed as Leah exited with a smile. That competition was not over. She was already making revenge plans when Seth knocked on the door. Piper yelped instinctively. She wished she had her shirt. Where was her bag anyway?

"Come in," Piper said. Seth entered with a grin, but he stayed hanging on the doorway like a gentleman.

"Hey baby," Seth said. Her heart fluttered and felt like it would pop out her chest. Cute nicknames were her true weakness. "It sounds like Leah and you hit it off pretty well."

"Were you spying?" Piper mocked a hurt expression.

"Maybe…you know you are a very dirty girl," Seth winked, sending her heart to speeds that hurt her insides. She grinned bashfully. "Actually, I was checking out your sleeping conditions. I don't care what Leah thinks, you will never fit on that bed with her."

"It's fine, Seth, I don't mind," Piper protested.

"Well," Seth bit his lip in thought, "my bed is always open." Piper's eyes widened and her eyes grew wide. "Not like that! I wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch at all. In fact, I really want you to take my bed."

"Thank you, Seth, but I think I'd get lost in a big bed all by myself. But I will remember the offer," Piper said, oddly very formal. Seth groaned, wanting to give Piper a comfy sleeping place but also wanting to give her what she wanted. In the end, he caved.

"Fine," he sighed. Leah came back, wet towel twirled; she whipped him on the back of the head. Both girls snickered at Seth's loud grumbling. Just to get revenge, Seth walked further into the room and pressed his lips to Piper's. Once again, her head spun like she was in a dream. She wondered if she'd ever get used to those soft lips she adored.

"Get a room!"

"We have one. You are just stealing Piper away," Seth said against Piper's lips. After yanking him away, Leah punched Seth across the face. Piper shrieked, but Seth just smiled and took it like a man. In retrospect, the punch was about as hard as any humans' so it couldn't have hurt that badly. "See you, Sister."

Leah was already asleep when Piper got back from her long-needed shower. Feet still steaming red, Piper realized how right Seth truly was. Sprawled across the entire bed was Leah. Piper sighed and brushed through her soaking wet hair. The last thing she wanted to do was kick Seth out of his room. Seth caught Piper just as she got two steps out the door.

"My room's this way," Seth laughed, holding a pillow in one hand. He opened the door wider, stepping outside into the hallway to make it clear he's on the couch. Piper's heart strained a little. Seth was dressed in…wow. He only had underwear on. And damn! He was hot. There was something about his abs, his muscles, and only his underwear combined that made Piper's knees so weak that she stumbled a bit.

"I know. I'm smaller so I'd fit on the couch easier. Besides, I can't make you sleep on the couch. It would ruin your posture, and what's a hot body without posture?" Piper smirked, leaning against the wall. Seth grinned widely, as if only then noticing his getup.

"Don't make me carry you. My girlfriend, or any girl for that matter, will not sleep on a couch when there is a perfectly fine bed in there," Seth frowned. _Such a gentleman!_

"Isn't that considered sexist?" Piper smirked.

"Don't most secretly dirty girls sleep with underwear instead of pants?" Seth countered. Piper blushed even redder because he guessed the truth. Normally, she'd sleep in underwear and a tank top unless she knew people would see her. "I like to think of it as keeping chivalry alive."

"Well…" Piper bit her lip, an idea forming. "Since you are quite the gentleman, I don't suppose you'd be willing to sleep next to me in the bed?" Seth's heart jumped at the comment. He'd obviously thought of that, but he'd never suggest it.

"Pipes, no way," Seth said against his wishes. It was the right thing to do.

"But you want me to feel safe right?" Seth nodded to Piper's remark. "I still get those dreams a lot. You can fight them off if you are there. A new house can be scary without somebody there…"

Piper yawned, giving Seth time to speak. "Fine!" he grinned, excitement coursing through him. He'd secretly been hoping this would happen one way or another. Piper squealed and followed Seth to his room. It was oddly well kept for his sort of style. If she hadn't of been so tired, Piper would have checked out Seth's room. She eyed the bed with a wild expression. "Do you prefer, uh, a side?"

Piper's eyes twinkled. "What's your side and then I'll take it."

"You are funny," Seth teased.

"I don't have 'a side.'"

"Good," Seth plopped down on the side towards the edge of the bed. "Is this okay? I really don't mind the couch or even the floor." Piper smirked and walked to him, hips swaying.

"This is perfect," Piper grinned. With a wink, she, slowly, climbed over Seth's chest to the side near the wall. As she planned, Seth eyed her butt when she passed.

Before he pulled the covers up, Seth said, "At least let me get a shirt and pants on." Piper shook her head thoroughly.

"Definitely not! If you get to check out my butt, the least you can let me do is this," Piper whined, wrapping her petite arms around his waist. She sighed into him and felt the warmth of his body warm her up.

"Uh, I wasn't checking…" Seth blushed sheepishly under Piper's intense, knowing look. "Fair enough."

She kissed his arm quickly and snuggled deeper. Finding that position more uncomfortable, Piper moved up and rested her head on his chest. Seth looked down, content. He wrapped an arm around her quickly. Just as she was drifting off, Seth spoke into her ear.

"I think…I'm in love with you, Piper Calloway." She gasped, wide awake, and leaned up off his chest. He just said the L-word. Piper's heart sped to the speed of a jet.

It took her way too long to respond. She already knew the answer far before he even spoke. "Seth Clearwater, I _know _I've fallen in love with you!" Piper hissed, for once not giggling.

"I just had to tell you that," Seth kissed her forehead in the sweetest way possible. Still on her love-high, Piper climbed fully on top of Seth. It worked well due to her smaller build and his muscled frame. She kissed him firmly on the lips. When they pulled back, love was obvious in their eyes. With her two legs between his two, they both fell asleep with Piper's head in the crook of his neck.

That night, Piper had a dream that felt so real it worried her. In the dream, _Seth had said he was sick so he couldn't come over to have sex, as they planned for the third time. Somehow, Piper didn't find it weird that he could get sick or that they already had sex. When she went to the diner and walked to the bathroom, she heard two people going at it in the closet…or so she thought. She yanked the door open to stop the fight, but really it was Seth and Nicki fucking each other. Seth tried to wipe the grin off his face._

Piper shot straight up, gasping in surprise. What the hell did that mean? She sighed and stared down on the sleeping man under her. Seth looked so much younger while sleeping. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was blinking 7 in the morning…too early for her. But suddenly the door opened. Piper pretended to be asleep as the person walked in and gasped.

"Oh Seth Clearwater, I'll have your head," Sue muttered in annoyance. Piper's cheeks burned. She guessed that Sue wouldn't exactly approve of this.

"Don't wake them, Mom," Leah's voice called, coming closer. There was a snap of a camera and a flash. "Aren't they cute?"

"When did you get in such a happy mood?" Sue scoffed, sitting on the edge of Seth's bed.

"I like Piper," Leah shrugged. Piper's heart swelled. Leah liked her? She never expected to be on her boyfriend's sister's good side. And there she was.

Sue gasped again. "That boy doesn't have a shirt or pants on!"

"By now, they are both sixteen, give them some space. Besides, I talked with Piper. From the sounds of it, the least that will happen is she gets roasted by his skin," Leah laughed. It was nice to hear her laugh. It was obvious that she didn't laugh often.

"But in his _underwear_, Leah?" Sue scolded. "In my day, the whole town would scold him and his teachers would beat his-"

"Since when did I live with two spies? Get out," Seth hissed suddenly. Piper nearly jumped, but she covered it with a sigh. His hand stoked her back trying to calm her back into sleep. It was nearly working. "You're waking Piper."

"Seth, don't you know better?" Sue smacked his leg lightly.

"I know, but what kind of boyfriend would I be to make Piper sleep next to Leah?" Seth hissed. He glanced between his mom and the door, giving her the signal to leave. Sue shook her head, turned off the lights, and shut the door. His hands continued to stoke Piper until she was asleep once again.

. . .

"They are going to talk about us living together," Piper hissed. Currently, her arm was firmly wrapped around Seth's rather large bicep. "Who will I sit with at lunch?" She glanced around worriedly. "People are already looking!"

"No, they aren't," Seth sighed, tired of hearing her endless worries. He wasn't annoyed, but he had no comment other than the obvious ones. "Pipes, we are in high school. Drama is what they thrive on. So you are staying with me for a bit. That's not their problem and you should tell them that. They aren't looking because nobody is here except the nerds! Speaking of which, when is my little nerd going to tutor me?"

Piper's eyes narrowed. "As soon as my 'little' jock remembers to bring his book home. Do you think I'll have to speak to them?"

"Hey! We have a game tonight. You should come cheer me on," Seth winked her way, opening the door for her. She blinked the confusion out of her eyes. It wasn't everyday a cute guy held the door for her. "Maybe a little pre-game show…" Seth held back laughter as he teased her.

"Har-har," Piper rolled her eyes. She muttered something about how boys can be so immature before fumbling with the locker combination. A commotion appeared down the hall as the soccer team ran throughout the students, papers flying everywhere. A large section of a total of five guys stopped by Piper and Seth, mainly Seth.

"Seth, dude, where were you this morning? You missed an awesome breakfast," a somewhat loud boy yelled as though Seth was at the other end of the hall and not right next to him.

"Sorry man, next time," Seth shoved him back a step before the guy yelled again. If it hurt Piper's ears, Seth's must have been in true pain.

"He was too busy messing around with the slut," the burly man who just appeared at Piper's side growled, glaring her way. Wow. Girls had bullied her, but it was quite a rare experience to be bullied by guys. One of the smaller boys wolf whistled, but the large man next to Piper silenced it. His name was none other than Butch. "Hmm?" Butch continued further.

"No matter how many times you look at the fake picture, it won't make Piper any more a slut than she was before, which was none," Seth sighed in aggravation. Spending time with a bunch of hormonal teenage boys in a close quartered locker room had him on nerves, especially since they were constantly talking about Piper's body. Seth may or may not have lied to Piper when he said her picture had cooled down. It was true on the girl side…not so much the boys.

"Standing up for your girlfriend?" the first guy, Danny, teased Seth. Danny was an airhead like most of the boys, but man he could be annoying.

"As a matter a fact, I am," Seth grinned proudly, taking Piper's hand. Piper followed in silence, scared by the number of people surrounding them. They swarmed them in shock, throwing so many questions that neither Seth or Piper could understand more than one.

"Are you being serious?"

"Dude, no, just no."

"She's hot, but not your type…or anyone's."

"I called dibs!"

Seth tugged Piper along with him and they escaped into their empty first period class breathing deeply. Piper was near tears. She knew that was coming when they were made official around school, but she didn't expect the _guys_ alone to be that harsh. She was just imagining the girls… Oh no.

"Pipes, are you okay?" Seth asked, kneeling closer to her. Suddenly, her emotions turned on him. That was pretty embarrassing.

"Are you seriously that embarrassed of me that you have to drag me into a classroom?" Piper whirled, wiping her eyes. _She would not cry, she would not cry!_

"No, I only did that-"

"Because you didn't know how to answer those questions?" Piper mused. The door opened quickly, and a surprised teacher walked in. She turned around with a flip of her hair and sat, pouting, in a desk.

"Young man, you are not in this class," the teacher shoved Seth rudely out of the room. He was a very cranky person 24/7. "And what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Piper threw her hands in the air. She was more than irritated with everyone that day.

"Obviously something is. Did that boy touch you anywhere? Did he hurt you?" the old goof worried about the room. Kids were starting to file in their seats. How embarrassing…

"Of course not! Thank you for the concern," Piper rolled her eyes and muttered at the end, "fatso." It may or may not have been a very troubling week of the month for the annoyed girl.

"Detention now, Ms. Calloway!" the teacher pointed at his door. Piper trudged out as kids oo'd and aw'd. After a very fake explanation at the principle's office, Piper was forced to sit through an hour or two long sessions at the counselor's office. She contemplated to spill it all, but they may have made Piper go to a therapist so she opted out. That made it last until lunch when the counselor just gave up. Piper was proud that she pushed him that far. Maybe Seth was developing a mean streak in her.

Nearing the lunchroom, her breath sped. Piper walked in and, to her horror, Seth wasn't there. She sighed and sat in her usual spot, not thinking if Rocky or Iris would be there. But the two sat with nervous grins right in front of Piper.

"Piper! We've been searching for you all morning," Iris sighed. Anybody could hear the nervousness in her voice. How would Piper play it out? Spill the secrets or wait for Seth to spill? Considering her lack of confidence, she decided to wait.

Piper sighed and stirred her soup absentmindedly without acknowledging them. "Are people giving you shit about Seth? And why the hell aren't you sitting with your boyfriend?" Figured…they didn't want her there, surprise, surprise. Piper looked out the other window this time. "Don't worry about people hitting on Seth. They will all know about you two after lunch." This caught Piper off guard. She gaped at Rocky.

"Excuse me?" Piper snorted. Rocky smiled mischievously. Who knew Rocky was the dangerous one of her and Iris. A guilty look flashed across Iris's face before she wiped it away.

"We just thought everyone should know," Rocky smirked triumphantly. Piper glowered at them and turned to leave, but she ran into Seth. He caught her before she could fall. He nodded to Iris and Rocky a little curtly and pulled Piper to their table.

"Guys, scoot over. Piper's sitting with us," Seth commanded. She was shocked to see how quickly they listened to Seth.

"Seth, you don't have to-"

"I want to. We can sit with them if you'd like…it just didn't sound too pleasant," Seth shrugged innocently. Piper was about to hug him, but she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him. She sat down with a pout. "This is Eric and Ty, which you know. There's Brady and Collin, who you also know. Then there is the rest of the soccer team on the other side of the table. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Piper." While being mad at Seth, Piper still found it possible to blush at the word 'girlfriend.'

Luckily, she'd been squished between Seth and Collin, her favorite of the guys. Brady was fine and dandy minus that since she threw up on him, he's kind of given her the cold shoulder. Seth talked to Eric so Piper turned when Collin elbowed her side. "So what, uh, did Seth do to put him in the dog house?" Collin hissed in her ear. She had no clue if he could hear or not so she texted him sneakily. Yes, Piper does get good ideas now and then. Collin burst into laughter the moment he read it. "I try to get Seth in trouble with you a lot," Collin grinned while Brady agreed. "But I must suck if you get mad over something like this. He-"

Piper shut him up when he noticed Seth's glancing eyes. It didn't matter because the screen lowered just then. Piper groaned and threw her head on Seth's arm.

_Sniper update, everyone! After both have gone in and out of missing weeks of school, we expect them to stay. What are the odd causes of their absences? According to anonymous sources _- the reporter winked-_, Seth Clearwater knocked Piper Calloway up. While they took their time deciding what to do, Piper and Seth both skipped school. Obviously an abortion took place on those soul killers. But! We are happy to hear that they are officially a couple as seen in this picture of Piper and Seth coming to school together. You heard it firs-_

Piper didn't hear the last part of it. She had already accomplished bursting into tears, causing Seth to basically carry her out of the cafeteria with all eyes on them. "You idiot," Piper said between sobs, hitting Seth on the arm. "That didn't help at all!" Seth didn't speak as he continued to take her further and further to somewhere she's never been. The smell of freshly cut grass stained the air. "I…I thought if I could just get through…get through those awful pictures, then things…things wou-" Piper didn't finish due to the overwhelming amount of tears flowing down her face. "Who-who would just lie like that!?"

"Piper, Piper, calm down," Seth sat her on a bench in what smelled like the boys' soccer locker room. She scrunched her nose, momentarily stopping the tears.

"Calm? Seth, everybody thinks I'm the easy slut who sent nudes and got knocked up!" Piper cried.

"But you didn't, Pipes! And that's all that really matters," Seth began but Piper stopped him.

"Don't throw those bullshit words to me. We all know that's not true. Everyone cares what other people think, everyone! Especially you, who couldn't even stand being seen in the hallway answering questions about our relationship!" Piper blew up in Seth's face. Surprisingly, he stayed calm through it all. She breathed raggedly for a few moments, astounded by the amount of energy she contained.

"Are you really mad at me or is that just the anger about the video?" he breathed.

"Obviously I am mad at you, Seth! If you are embarrassed by me then just tell me, but don't lead me into awkward situations," she scolded fiercely. But she made a costly mistake by looking into his eyes…his deep chocolate eyes that held her gaze forever. She could get lost in them and never be afraid. Piper's expressions softened as she caved under his adorable face.

"Don't ever think I'm embarrassed by you. The, uh, the only reason I didn't answer those questions was because…the only good answers that would put them in their place would be about your body. For me, it's much more than your body; I'd love you in any form. But those idiots only care about looks and if we really wanted them off our backs, then I'd have to…you know," Seth was blushing a deep shade of amber. Piper went from being shocked to prideful to immature thoughts bouncing in her head. A beep from her phone shook her back into the real world.

"People are already texting me! I can't read it," Piper shook with anger, anger aimed at Rocky. "This is all her fault. I knew it was Nicki and Rocky who were the anonymous sources. I – I can't – ugh!" The phone smashed into pieces on the ground and Piper continued to stomp it into smaller pieces. That is until Seth stood from behind and wrapped her in a paralyzing hug, his arms much too far north for comfort.

"Destroying things doesn't help. I've tried," Seth's velvety voice soothed her more than she wanted to admit.

"Then what does?" Piper's voice broke as she collapsed in his arms. He carried all her weight easily.

"Talking," Seth whispered. "What's the part bothering you? That everyone thinks a bunch of lies or that somebody close to you lied about you?"

"Isn't both an option?" Piper sniffed, trying for a small joke. "Fine…the second."

"Then let's plan our revenge," Seth grinned evilly. This side of him was the side that got Piper interested in him in the first place: the cunning, sneaky, and going out on a whim side of Seth.

* * *

**A/N: How do you all like it? Not many reviews last time, but I'm hoping as this story continues, there will be more. Lift up my spirits and review! But I do love that so many people favorite or follow this story or me! It's awesome, guys! BTW please tell me if there is anyone out of character or just anything wrong with the story. I have recently learned about how to be a better writer and realized that I put in useless information. So I am trying to make every scene mean something to the plot and to the characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The End?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_**WARNING: Guys, I have vowed never to do this before, but I believe I am going to have to discontinue this story. I am so soooo sorry! There have been so little reviews and I know I'm just getting started, but I have been uninterested in this lately. It reminds me a lot of my other story, so go check that out. I am almost done with that one. Recently, I created a new prompt that's got me really excited. It's a Seth story too! So sorry! If anyone wants to take the story, Private Message me, and how to do it because I don't know how it happens, but I know it has happened. Anyway, here is the last bit. If I get a lot, and I mean a lot of reviews, I may continue, but most likely not.**_

_Thump! T_here went Piper's phone, crashing onto the bus floor once again. Honestly, could they have not picked a smoother course? And her head didn't feel much better, even if what she collided into was her boyfriend's beautiful hair, which was sadly attached to a rather hard skull.

"You have the honey, honey?" Seth pulled out Piper's earphone to flash her that charming smile that went along with his corny joke. Piper smirked and stole back her music listening device that was essential, even on a school camping trip.

"Now that just doesn't work for me unless you'd like your nickname to be oats," Piper shoved Seth's shoulder lightly. "I have my part, what about you?"

Seth nodded as they pulled into the site with a bump large enough to have all the kids groaning in pain and rubbing their heads. Really? The school couldn't sounder up enough money to get more than a regular school bus for a _five _hour long trip? Piper checked out the surrounding with a smile while most of the students were disgusted. Nature was beauty in her eyes. There was a sparkling lake in the distance with a dock to jump from. Piles of unset tents littered the ground, waiting for the kids to put them up. With the actions of most, Piper guessed half the pupils would be sleeping under the stars tonight. The tree line surrounded them as if they were the only ones out there. The tents were all scattered around the bleachers surrounding the campfire. It was perfect.

"You know the drill! Two girls per tent and two boys. Please don't get any funny business because, if you hadn't noticed, your 'walls' to block out the sound, is merely plastic. But, be happy to try," the overly cheerful scout leader said with a smile. Ms. Beverly, probably the most oblivious teacher ever alive, but it was partially because she's nearly deaf and, without glasses, couldn't see a thing. Piper reported to her tent.

Technically, this wasn't a school-sponsored trip, even though they handed out the flyers and medical forms there, meaning the rules were very thin. Obviously, there were no changing rooms, only bushes. But most didn't want to move out of the tent just to change, so the kids often resorted to just changing in front of each other. And Piper had been perfectly fine with having to strip to her undergarments in front of most people - if you had other business to do you went to the bushes by the stream… Piper only agreed to that _before_ Seth and Nicki walked over. Granted, Seth was her boyfriend and she should have been comfortable around him, but there was one simple problem.

They hadn't reached near second base. Sure, she's seen him shirtless, but to be honest, Seth wasn't great with his hands. He moved them down her back and sometimes squeezing her sides or playing with her hair, but that could only hold Piper for so long. She physically needed more. Piper was considering telling him to just take off her shirt aloud, but that would be a little embarrassing for him. Of course, there was the one or two times things would get edgy, but that was uncommon. And of course the one time he saw her in her bra was a sports bra, so she didn't count that.

Now that didn't seem to be a problem. And of course, Nicki was sure to tease her. Although, since Piper had begun dating Seth, she had suddenly become very confidant with her body. At first, she was intimidated, but now it only made her proud. Nicki made her want to shrivel up into a ball and never come out.

"Great," the other boy, Arthur, sighed. "Will you all be sharing a camping bag together?" Seth rolled his eyes and began working on the tent. Piper helped out as well, but it didn't look like Arthur or Nicki knew what the supplies even were meant for. "If I wake up to you all making out, I _will_ vomit," Arthur promised. Piper snorted at his snobby attitude. Seth and her grinned at each other, secretly planning to do something like that if they found it convenient.

"I would sleep near the door then, Arthur," Nicki snorted with distaste. "He's already gotten her pregnant." It looked to be that Nicki was going to be best friends with the boy, which made Piper even angrier. Her spine sent a shiver down her back at the terrible excuse of a lie.

"Please," Arthur scoffed, "not everyone believes your videos, cheer-brat. It dumbfounds me how you manage to get your stuff to air with such little sources. Don't worry. When I take over the news control this spring, that won't be a problem." Nicki looked like somebody had slapped her while Piper was doing flips on the inside. Finally, Nicki would have to find another way to torment Piper and Seth! She could kiss Arthur! Figuratively.

"Whatever, just set up this stupid tent," Nicki stormed off. Piper and Seth finished setting up the tent before anyone else. All the kids ate the pre-packed food for that night, but the next days they boys and girls switched off on fishing. They really roughed it out there, much to half the student's dismay. And then came the time to change into the nightclothes. "You know, I've always been curious what granny panties looked like on girls."

Instead of responded, Piper just turned around and slid her jeans off silently. The racy underwear had Seth and Nicki gasping and Arthur staring. It was maroon cheeksters and they made her butt look great. Seth noticed Arthur and shoved his shoulder, "Watch it, dude, that's my girlfriend." Her cheeks burned and Seth blocked her with his body while looking away. She couldn't kiss Arthur now if somebody paid her.

"How cute," Nicki faked a gag, "you even have a matching bra." Piper rolled her eyes and hurriedly dressed herself. When she turned around, she ran straight into Seth's body, which only had underwear on. She mumbled a sorry and looked away.

Later that night, Seth woke Piper sneakily and they snuck outside. It was time to put their revenge plan into action. As they snuck along the trail, they found their perfect spot. While Seth dug the hole about eleven feet deep, Piper gathered the brush, twigs, and leaves. Piper got the blanket and saw a wolf digging away at the hole. She always thought Seth's fur would be so comfy to fall asleep on. Maybe they could have a sleepover like that since he couldn't really do anything with Piper. Sam would have to allow that, right?

"You spread the blanket and put the leaves over it while I get them to gather near the lake. Don't fall in, but make sure you can't see an inch of the blanket," Seth told her once they were finished and kissed Piper's cheek. She smiled and began putting the leaves over the blanket.

Snuck into the tent with Eric and Ty and woke them up, "Iris and Rocky wanted me to tell you to meet them by the lake. They have something they want to show you, if you know what I mean." Needless to say, the two boys were up faster than a rocket. Seth then went over to Iris and Rocky's tent to wake them. "Hey girls," he whispered. They jumped awake and looked slightly nervous. "Eric and Ty wants you all to meet them at the lake. It's a secret." They took their time fixing their hair to Seth's annoyance. Finally, they dashed to the water.

Quil was already hiding in the bushes, waiting for the signal to pop out on the beach. At the same time, Seth snuck back into his tent and got up Nicki. She woke with a smirk on her face. "So you finally came around?" Nicki winked. Inside his head, Seth was personally gagging himself. But he was a good actor.

"Meet me at the lake?" Seth snorted cockily. He was trying to act like all the guys Nicki had slept with. Sadly, he had good experience with those types of jerks because most were on the soccer team with him. "Wear something hot."

"Wait...you don't want to watch me get dressed?" Nicki sat up in surprise, trying her hardest to be sexy. It wasn't working.

"I think it's best I only see you when it's dark," Seth stood and walked out after pointing to the lit lanterns. You'd think that would be a turn off, but pathetic girls like her were attracted to those snide comments. Seth was already feeling guilty about that. He couldn't stand even just playing those guys.

Seth watched from the trees as Nicki made her way to the beach. When she couldn't find him, she met up with Iris, Rocky, Ty, and Eric. They were all confused beyond compare. And then Seth motioned for Quil to make an appearance they'll never forget.

He growled. All four heads snapped towards the woods. Quil stepped forward enough so they saw his menacing eyes. Their screams were so loud even Piper could hear. Nicki was behind as the five dashed along the path with a hole cleverly placed in the middle.

Quil continued to stalk to group of four as their screams attracted the attention of most of the kids. There was a glint in the forest and Seth noticed Piper hiding behind a tree. He met her just as the five terrified kids met the hole. Their screams seemed to get louder as they fell down, down the deep hole. Quil then disappeared as Piper and Seth stepped to the edge of the hole, hiding the ingredients behind their backs. Iris, Eric, and Ty were all soaked head to to and were getting off the ground because Nicki and Rocky fell on them. The water only teacher t

"Thank goodness you're here!"

"Get us out!"

"Did you see that thing?"

"Did you wet yourself?"

"No!"

"Help!" They listened to their pleadings as the rest of the camp came forward. Finally, Piper spoke.

"Anything you want to say?" She and Seth showed them the buckets. Nicki gasped and nearly broke into tears. She had her precious hair curled and didn't want to ruin it.

"Iris? You've been naughty?" Piper growled, tipping the honey bucket further.

"Seth, come on, get us out," Ty groaned. Eric had no clue what was going on. Rocky was glaring daggers at Piper, still thinking she slept with Ty. He felt bad for the two misled ones. So he whispered in Piper's ear. She sighed and nodded. Seth vent down and took Eric's hand.

"Thanks man," Eric grinned as he helped Rocky out.

"Nobody else. You two will want to hear this. Unless you want us to tell them," Seth said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Not going to happen," Ty glared. Seth shrugged as Piper poured the first bucket of honey on all three in there. She ran and got one of the other three and poured the second as Nicki screeched. Seth then poured half the bucket of oats before Ty yelled.

"Fine! Alright! I slept with Iris, not Piper! I'm sorry," Ty pled Rocky.

"You what!?" Rocky screamed. It looked like she wanted to jump back in there and tear Iris to pieces.

"Iris?" Eric gulped, not wanted to believe it. Iris nodded grimly. "How could you? Why? Why didn't you tell us earlier!?"

"And why did you let it happen again?" Piper voiced, tipping the bucket further.

"Because Nicki!" Iris said with exasperation. "She made me say it was Piper! I'm so sorry, Piper!" The faces turned to Nicki.

"Why are you all looking at me? I didn't sleep with my best friends crush!" Nicki said with innocence, but Seth saw right through it and poured more oats on her. Her hair and body was covered in sticky honey and oats.

"I'll come clean for sure! Seth Clearwater tried to sneak me out of the tent, Piper! Some boyfriend," Nicki snorted.

"You got played, Nicki. That was part of the plan. Have your sweet revenge, bitches," Piper poured the rest of ingredients on them and the crowd all cheered.

. . .

"That was really cool what you did to Nicki," another girl said to Piper as she walked to class. She had been getting that all day long. It was the first day back from the camping trip. The video and pictures had showed in the morning and at lunch.

Rocky motioned for Piper to follow her into the closet, so she did secretly. The moment the door shut, Rocky engulfed Piper in a hug.

"Piper, I am so, so sorry! I was so mean and you just tried to help me and I am so sorry. I totally understand if you don't want to speak to me, but I'm not letting you go until you forgive me!" Rocky squeezed tighter. Piper smiled, released to finally have back her spirited friend.

"I forgive you! Of course I would. You thought I slept with Ty. I would have done the same thing!" Piper grinned. Rocky released and jumped up and down. Like she said, very spirited.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rocky squealed. Piper finally put a hand on her shoulder to calm the girl down.

"On a sadder note, have you spoken to Iris?" Piper dared to ask. Rocky suddenly lost all her spunk and shook her head.

"I can't believe she'd do that to me. _Twice_!" Rocky pouted. Piper pulled Rocky back in for a hug of sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, Rocky," Piper began to say, but Rocky was already on a rant.

"She knew I liked him a lot. She knew! And now what am I supposed to do? Act like nothing happened?" Rocky cried, tears coming down her face. Piper shook her head and rubbed Rocky's back. "How could Ty do that, too? Maybe I should sleep with Eric..."

"No! Let's not do that! And if it helps, she did it because Eric had done something to hurt her. It wasn't because it was Ty, it was because he was just easy," Piper but her tongue to moment she said that.

"Yeah, easy for her. Not me."

"Maybe he thinks you are special so he doesn't want it to be easy. He wants it to mean something for you two," Piper said even though she knew it wasn't true.

"Iris needs to pay..." Rocky stormed out of the closet, headed for Eric's locker.

"Rocky, no!" Piper called. She turned around and ran straight into Iris.

"Stop getting in my way!" Rocky screamed, shoving herself off Iris.

"Rocky, please let me explain," Iris pled. She took Rocky's hand and accidentally pulled Rocky back down. That's when the fight started. Rocky punched Iris in the arm while Iris slapped Rocky across the face. Piper knew it would be Iris winning and Rocky would just hate her more. Rocky pulled Iris's hair as they tumbled across the floor. A crowd started to form.

When Iris bit Rocky's arm, Piper decided she better step in. She pulled Rocky back, but Iris kept coming at her. It didn't help that Rocky was fighting against Piper as well. Piper blinked back stars when one of Iris's punches nailed Piper in the cheek.

Piper then got into the fight as well. She was on top of Iris punching her everywhere she could get. But Rocky tackled Piper so she could be the one hurting Iris. Iris proceeded to elbow Rocky in the jaw and pounce on Piper. By the time the teachers got there, Iris and Piper were rolling on each other, fighting for position.

It took two teachers to hold back Iris, one for Piper, and none for Rocky as she was so woozy from the last hit that it was an accomplishment for her to stay standing. None of the girls listened as the teachers hauled them back to the office. Piper was proud of herself until she saw the grin on Nicki's face. That girl even waved at them.

Piper knew it then and there. She had been played as well. She nearly jumped at Nicki as they walked by, but then she saw Seth's face. And she felt ashamed. Seth was...frowning. He was mad. He disapproved.

All three girls were sat in the office side by side, which, if you ask Piper, isn't the best idea considering they were all in a fight against each other.

"Girls, what is the meaning of this?" Principle Smith demanded. All three stayed silent. "Does anyone have a side of the story? I could just suspend all three of you." He looked in the eyes of the girls. Piper couldn't forget the stare Seth gave her. She had to do something. She had to take the blame.

"It was my fault! I started it. Suspend me," Piper squeaked. All heads turned to her.

"She's lying!" Rocky said.

"What are you doing?" Iris hissed.

"Piper Calloway, that is very unlike you. Why?" Principle Smith asked. Piper's eyes were downcast, playing the role. If Rocky and Iris had problems, they needed to work it out on their own, not because of some principle was forcing then to.

"I was just in a bad mood," Piper mumbled. "Iris ran into me and I hit her. Rocky tried to help and I shoved her. They were just fighting in defense."

"No! That's not what happened!" Iris insisted.

"Enough. Iris, you are known for lying. Piper speaks the truth mine times out of ten. You two ladies can go. Report for after school detention for the next week," the principle issued them out. He say on the corner of his desk when they left. "Now Piper, I know you are lying. Are you sure you want to follow through with your statement? That will lead to suspension."

Seth face flashed through her mind. She had to show some type of responsibility. Maybe he wouldn't be as mad. "Yes," she hissed.

"Very well. You are suspended for two days. This will go on your permanent record. You are excused, Ms. Calloway," he said, opening the door for her. She walked out with a sigh and begun her walk home. Seth had soccer practice that day and she totally forgot. Discovering snow, Piper went to the bleachers to watch the practice. Even staring at Seth's hot body didn't cheer Piper up.

She had never been suspended before in her life. Maybe Seth wouldn't be as mad at her. She shouldn't have gotten in that fight. But was she just supposed to let her friends best up on each other? Piper sighed, letting the consequences sink in. At least her friends didn't do what she was afraid of; letting her take the blame with no guilt. They didn't do that.

What had happened to their friendship? They used to be so perfect and then Iris slipped up. But that's what friends did, right? They slip up and then one takes the blame.

Piper didn't know what to think. Friendship was a whole new level for her. Normally, she'd go through the day with her head down and just waiting to come home to her mom. But that wasn't a possibility anymore. Not ever would she get to see her mom. And suddenly, she was okay with that. Because things happened. Without her mom's death, she wouldn't have met the love of her life: Seth Clearwater. Piper would never forget her mom, but that didn't mean life couldn't go on without her. Because when you think about it, one person is just a little speck of dust that's floating around in their huge universe.

Piper hadn't realized she was asleep until the warm hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and rubbed the drool from her folder. With a smile, Piper looked up to meet disapproving brown eyes. "Hi," his voice warmed her heart even with the harsh tone to it.

"Hi," she breathed in relief. The fact that he was talking to her was good.

"Did you have a nice fight?"

"Seth, it's-" Seth didn't stay to listen. Piper followed in silence to his car. She was slightly scared. Seth had never been THIS angry before. Was he the type of guy to rash out and hit when he was angry? No, Piper dismissed the idea immediately. Was he the guy who ran away from the anger?

The snow piled down on the road as they drove, creating an odd slushing sound. "Why would you do that? You deliberately put yourself in danger. That's so unlike you," he finally spoke. His knuckles were white as they gripped the wheel.

"I'm," Piper begun to say but stopped herself. "Well Seth, I'm sorry that I'm not sorry. Honestly, you call that dangerous? Look at your fights!"

"That's different Piper. I'm not as weak," Seth said without thinking. "Two on one is hardly in your favor."

"I was on the two side!" Piper growled, staring at the road ahead. "I won anyways."

"Not according to me. Of all people, you shouldn't be missing two days of school," Seth rolled his eyes. "I can't understand why you took the blame when it was obviously Rocky's fault."

Piper sighed. She was trying to figure it out, too. "I guess I'm just that nice."

Seth couldn't hold back his grin at that. Piper was relieved to the point that she let go of her breath she was holding. She hated seeing him like that. It scared her. He pulled in the driveway and begun the walk inside. Piper noticed that he still had no shirt on. Not meaning to, Seth caught her in the act of checking him out.

"There's more of this inside, babe, Mom and Leah went to Harry's house," Seth called over his shoulder. Cheeks burning, Piper glanced around to see if anyone noticed before nearly sprinting inside.

They found themselves in a similar position as the time before. Piper and Seth were curled on the couch with Seth hand sitting - just sitting! - on her stomach, barely under her shirt. Piper tried to ignore that they always end up like that. They kissed further, Piper initiating the tongue action after Seth pulled away the last time. No matter the imperfections, Piper's stomach was still fluttering nervously along with her heart.

It wasn't until he slid his hand out of her shirt to rest lowly on her thigh. "Seth!" Piper growled, pulling away from his mouth completely.

"What?" Seth checked to see if he hurt her. She scoffed at the idea.

"I love you, I really do! And I know you don't have experience, but..." Piper sighed, not knowing how to continue. "Have you ever even wondered what was north of my belly button?" Seth's cheeks burned suddenly and he looked back while biting his lip sexily. Dammit, Piper wouldn't mind Seth's hand roaming anywhere.

"Uh - I mean...huh?"

He's clueless. She may as well spell it out. "Boobs. Breasts. Bosom. Tits." Piper narrowed her eyes as both their cheeks flushed. "Don't you ever think what...mine look like?"

"Isn't that an obvious answer?" Seth smirked, slightly still confused.

"Well...do you want to see?" Piper asked, making Seth nearly choke. "I know it's going really fast, but we'll be together for the rest of our lives. Why not satisfy our teenage needs to a certain degree when you completely trust the other?"

"I don't know, Pipes," Seth groaned, rolling to his back. He ran a hand through his hair, contemplating. "It's just, if I see, then the whole pack will." It thrilled Piper that he already knew he'd still be thinking about it for a while.

"That's basically saying we'll never have sex!" Piper whined. "Kim and Jared do things much worse than feeling each other up."

"I know and it's quite painful to watch," Seth smirked.

"Then throw the pain back at them," Piper hissed in a low voice. She climbed on Seth, straddling him at his waist. "You want to, right?" At that, Seth nodded his head fiercely. "Good."

Piper tugged her shirt off from the bottom up. It didn't take longer than a millisecond for Seth to pull her right down on him.

Not long after they continued making out...and other things, Piper couldn't stop the words. "Take my bra off," Piper moaned as Seth kissed up and down her body. His hands reached under her body to the straps at the same time his door opened. Both heads snapped over to the door to find Eric standing in the doorway with a huge grin.

"Did I interrupt something?" he cracked up.

"I forgot you were coming, man," Seth sighed wistfully as he still hovered over Piper's body. "Can you give us a few seconds?" Eric was still laughing as he closed the door behind him into the hallway. "Piper, I'm so sorry."

"No. It's fine. We can finish this...later," Piper grinned. She steadied her breathing and pecked Seth on the cheek. He was pouting. "Honest, we can." He nodded and rolled off of her, gathering their shirts. "When does your sister and mom get home?"

"Too soon," Seth breathed. Piper snorted at his lustful remark.

. . .

"Piper! Guess what happened?" Seth exclaimed, holding open the door for Piper as they walked into biology. Finally, Piper was back at school. Hearing about her suspension, Sam came back home early as well. Needless to say, Piper sat most of her days off in solitude. Emily was coming home tomorrow and Sam wanted to go all out and celebrate, even though they were only separated for about 15 hours.

"You won the lottery?" Piper sarcastically said. Seth frowned and shoved her shoulder lightly. He was about to say the real answer when two girls collided into Piper, firmly knocking her on the ground.

"Piper!" the familiar voiced called in unison. Piper laughed, shoving her friends off of herself. Iris and Rocky beamed at her.

"Hey, no more fights?" Piper grinned. They nodded in response reluctantly. That worried Piper even more.

"I can't believe you would be so stupid and take the blame!" Rocky laughed like it was really no big deal. That hurt Piper a bit. She did take two days of suspension put on her permanent record. The least they could do was act like they were guilty. Piper brushed it off.

Seth offered Piper a hand up. "Are you two okay?" Seth blurted. Piper elbowed him silently. It was obvious they were _not _fine. They were nice enough to come together and welcome back Piper, but they way they were standing and the glares they shot each other proved they weren't on speaking terms.

"Ask that boy stealer," Rocky jeered.

"No, ask the cold-hearted grudge holder," Iris snorted.

"Obviously I'm holding a grudge. Piper, you might want to keep a tight grip on Seth or she'll steal him too," Rocky sneered.

"You know that's not what happened! Piper, can't you talk to her! You know what it's like to have some bitch flirting with your man all the time!" Iris whined. She did have a point, but Piper didn't want to point that out.

"Are you really jealous of Greasy Grace?" Rocky rolled her eyes. "Tell her, Piper!"

"Umm…" Piper mumbled. Both girls were waiting on Piper's answer. Honestly, Piper didn't know what side to take. She looked around the room nervously, searching for any sign of help.

""Ladies," Seth intervened, "class is starting." With a frustrated glare at each other, Iris and Rocky parted ways. Piper leaned into him tiredly. He could tell that conversation alone took a lot out of her. Sadly, more was coming sooner or later.

"Clearwater, shut down the PDA!" one of his soccer mates hollered. Piper giggled as Seth sat on the lab stool and pulled her onto his lap. Just to prove a point, he put a sloppy kiss on Piper's cheek, making her squeal.

. . .

"Okay everyone, Piper will be here in 10 minutes! She is only turning 16 once, so let's make this good!" Sam yelled to everyone as they finished the decorations. Seth jogged over to Paul as he tried - and failed - to put on their ties.

"So are you giving Piper her birthday gift in bed tonight?" Paul asked seriously as the two guys looked in the mirror. Of course Paul would think that.

"No, I wasn't planning on it. Do you think she is expecting me to?" Seth worried.

"Seth, she flat out told you to check out her rack. I think she is willing to do anything with you," Paul snorted. Although that was true, that didn't answer his question. To be honest, Seth was more nervous he'd suck in bed. Even after listening to Sam, Jared, and Paul's experiences, you'd think Seth was a pro. But alas, he was not.

"Jared would kill me. I don't even know if that's what she wants," Seth said.

"Then just go as far as she wants, but further than you have done before," Paul slapped Seth on the back before leaving. Seth contemplated on that. Jared was sure to kill him, but it just may have been worth it.

Seth listening in on Piper's run when she began talking. She was still pretty far out. "I bet you invited Rocky, didn't you!" A voice, possibly Iris's, screeched through the phone.

"What are you talking about? I'm not having a party," Piper sighed like she had been repeating that a while.

"Yes, you are! Don't act like I'm an idiot," Iris spoke.

"It's a party for Emily coming home! You don't even know her!" Piper said. There was a low beeping sound. "Hold on, somebody is calling." She switched to the other line. "Hello?"

"Piper! Why didn't you invite me to your birthday party?" Rocky screamed. Seth rolled his eyes. Her friends sure were insistent.

"One; it's not a birthday party. Two; it's just for family," Piper ran harder, hoping to escape their constant calls at home.

"You don't have any family," Rocky said in confusion. Seth wanted to slap Rocky. If he had been with Piper, he was sure he would see her eyes cast downward sadly.

"They are family enough to me," Piper groaned. Only Seth could tell she was holding back tears.

"This is definitely a birthday party, Squirt. I'll see you there," Rocky said. Piper sighed loudly in frustration, nearly yelling her words.

"You can't come, and that's final. Goodbye." Piper switched back to Iris, but after only a few protests, Piper already had enough. "You can't come either! I'll see you later." Piper continued her run, but just for the heck of it, Seth called Piper. "_What the hell can you want?"_

"Nothing, babe, I just like messing with you," Seth chuckled as she turned the corner. He walked outside to meet her with one of the pre-chosen sun dresses. Piper slammed the phone shut and stopped her jog in front of him panting.

"Remind me again why I love you?" she growled. Seth wiped a trail of disgusting sweat from getting into her eyes. "Oh right, because you do things like that." Piper stuck a tongue out at him.

"Baby," Seth droned out the 'Y' sound, making Piper blush. "You are so lady like." Nearly half the pack was muttering annoyed responses to everything he said. That informed him that he should get a move on things. The moment they opened the door, the entire pack – imprints included – jumped out and yelled their surprises totally off key.

Piper's eyes lit up at the banner with her name on it. Seth knew he had hung it too tall, but at least his shorty saw it. Piper's face was blood red. Silently, Seth intertwined their hands. She was speechless. And somehow, a tear slipped down her face so quietly and unnoticeably, it was a shame. Had half the room not be filled with wolves that would have been the best-unnoticed tear in history.

"Piper Calloway! Are you crying?" Jared yelled, rushing forward. All at once, the entire pack huddled around Piper and lifted her up, ripping her hand from mine.

"I'm sorry. This is too sweet you guys," Piper gushed, wiping at her face. They all set her on the couch with a big toss, leading to her fit of giggles. "Did you all really do this for me? I only turned sixteen!"

"We may not be your kind of fun, Piper, but you _are_ having a sweet-sixteen party," Kim squealed and ran next to Piper. Jared sat next to her as the food was being brought in. The spots filled up pretty quick to Seth's dismay. Never the less, Seth made Piper a plate and brought it to her. "For goodness sakes! You two are such prudes. Seth, let Piper sit on your lap!"

"You are the one talking," Brady snorted. Jared gave him a death look, but he continued. "Hell for the first week after you and Jared did it, you still couldn't say sex in public without turning beet red." Seth grinned and lifted Piper by one arm with ease, setting her back on his lap in two swift motions.

"If we are talking about prudes, I think my girlfriend wins," Paul laughed, elbowing Rachel in the side.

"I'd be nervous to even think about doing anything with you, let alone talk or act about it," Piper commented. By the smile on her face, Seth could tell she finally felt at home with everyone there. He had been so worried before that his family, if that's what people wanted to call it, would make her skittish. The party passed by quicker than Seth had thought it would. To everyone's approval, there was no beer in the area. Just like any family, they begun a round of charades. It was Piper against Seth as captains. "You are going down, hot stuff," Piper used his old nickname against him as she got up. In a hushed return, Seth pinched her butt, causing a rather loud yelp. It was Piper, Embry, Jared, Paul, Emily, Collin, and Leah against Seth, Quil, Rachel, Kim, Sam, Brady and, if Jake were still in town, Jake. He left recently due to a rather crude wedding invitation. "Where's Jake?"

Seth had tried to tell her earlier but…things happened. "Bella and blood-breath are getting married," Paul sneered.

"_Edward_," Seth defended his fighting partner.

"It doesn't matter. Jake ran away about five days ago. How haven't you heard?" Jared said as everyone looked quite rudely at Seth.

"I don't know, how haven't I, Seth?" Piper voiced.

"Why do you assume that's my fault?" Seth flashed a cheeky grin, not helping his case.

"You imprinted on her. You are her telephone," Kim smacked Seth on the head.

"Gee, thanks." Seth stood at the opposite side of the room of Piper. "For everyone new, we have invented our special charades. You have to draw pictures of the action being described. Every slip had something to do with Piper. Jared, Paul, and Kim made these up, so…good luck. Quil's up."

After snickering at his slip, Quil began drawing furiously. Honestly, to Seth, it looked like a huge banana sprouting legs…oh wait.

"Boner! A boy with a boner!"

"No! That's a banana, right."

"It's a verb, idiots! Um…he's jerking off!"

"No…it has hair? Wait, that's a girl's head…"

"A girl is giving a guy a blowjob!"

"Damn, Quil sucks at drawing…"

Finally, Rachel, of all people, yells, "Piper is giving Seth head after her birthday party!" Everyone bursts out laughing until they realize she's correct. "Who's the prude now, Paul?"

"Is this some plan?" Sam glowers Seth's way. Seth smiles sheepishly and waves before shaking his head…at least it wasn't anymore. Emily stepped up to the plate before anyone noticed.

The shouts were a jumbled mess, mixed in with the laughter at her terrible drawing. In the end, they ran out of time. It was Piper's favorite thing: watching Seth play soccer. So maybe that wasn't her favorite past time, but it was very enjoyable. Nobody guessed Brady's picture of Piper cooking. Then Piper was up to draw. Seth, knowing how good of an artist she was, leaned in closer. He could only guess it had to be entertaining when she flushed. Even in her rushed time, Piper's skills amazed everyone, even Seth once again. The subject was her favorite way of transportation. Piper was on the back of a wolf with russet skin that oddly resembled Seth. Even though she'd never done that before, it wasn't hard to guess what Seth could do if she ended up being on her period that night.

Kim begun drawing next. It was a colossal of confusion to any and everyone. "Is that a pair of lips?"

"No, that's a girl with no arms!"

"Why would a girl have hair from her waist? That's obviously a tree and a bush!"

"We are running out of time!" Kim rushed. She drew Seth's famous number on the shirt and he suddenly knew a thought that made his head spin and stomach turn.

"That's Piper and me…having sex…69," Seth mumbled with irritation. Piper nearly fainted from all the looks while people laughed. Seth and Piper met eyes and silently apologized to each other for bringing the other there.

"True, but what's the slip say?" Kim squealed as the time ticked away. Suddenly, Brady jumped to his feet.

"That's what he's going to give her for her birthday!" Brady screamed loudly. _Fuck_! Brady and Paul were the last ones inside his head, hours before the party. And he had just so happened to be pondering what to get Piper. Obviously, he got her something else, but he never counted that out. He had no clue if she wanted to stay a virgin forever, so he was just going to ask. Embarrassing? Yes. Foolproof of hurting her feelings? Yes.

"What are you talking about?" Jared and Seth growled at the same time. Both boys stared Brady down, trying to convince him of what to say. In the end, Seth must have had his scariest face on since birth because Brady backed down…and he never backed down.

* * *

**A/N: In my next chapter post, I will say if I am deleting it or not. If you all truly want me to continue, I expect ten reviews on this chapter. This is just an overly used prompt. But if you want a complete Seth story, my other story is only about two chapters away from being complete, and I am finishing that one. So I don't know how to let somebody 'adopt' this story, but if you tell me how, then I'd be willing to give it up. I'd tell you all if it is being adopted too. I am sick with myself, but stay tuned to my page and follow me because my next story that is coming out soon has to do with Seth and it was a **_much better plot_**. This one had almost no plot and if there was one, it was a pathetic plot. Sorry! Once again, I will notify you all within a couple of days.**


End file.
